Bloom the Dragon Fire Witch
by Satan Souls
Summary: I am Bloom, witch of the dragon fire, I am the daughter of Darkar and the Trix are my sisters, their power and blood runs through my veins. I live my life in the Shadow Haunt until I was 5. I was taken away from my family and kingdom. I grew up in a life of hell and my revenge began at the age of 16. But I will I survive to free my family?
1. Bloom's Childhood

I am Bloom, witch of the dragon fire, I am the daughter of Darkar and the sisters of the Trix, their power and blood runs through my veins, I live my life in the Shadow Haunt until I was 5, I was taken away from my family and kingdom, and grew up in a life of hell, I got revenge at the age of 16 when I was reunited with my family, I grew up to be a killer, and nether the less, I was soon being haunted.

**Bloom age 5, Trix age 8 **

Screams echoed the halls and the sounds of people running. I bolted up my bed and stared at my door. "Get her out of here!" I heard my father's fierce voice echoing through our stone cold walls of our castle. I wondered why father was screaming, was it the day my father told me would soon be coming and would change our lives forever?

My door burst open and saw Icy, Darcy, and Stormy run in. Icy has very short hair in high pony tail, with noticeable spiked messily bangs, she wore a pale white-blue vest over a sky blue t-shirt, two bracelets on each wrist, jeans that were torn at the thigh and white sneakers, she wore a necklace with a ice crystal.

Stormy's hair is in braided pigtails with puff-balls on the end, making her look like a poodle, she wore a pink, long sleeve top with a green eight number, blue tights, leg warmers and sneakers.

Darcy's hair is extremely short bob with bangs and is in a severe cut (similar to Griselda's) She wore a necklace, a pale-almost-pink purple midriff top tied at the end, a below-the-knee skirt and boots, she was wearing glasses.

They looked like fairies instead of witches. We were forced to dress like fairies so no one would know we were actually witches, because if they knew we were witches, they would lock us up, break us down and turn us into their slaves.

I wore a blue midriff top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs, with blue sneakers, since I had forgotten to change and fell asleep with my clothes on.

Stormy slammed the door shut and locked it. Icy came towards me and grabbed the covers and flung them off. Darcy leaned against the wall near my window and looked out as if she were about to shoot someone.

"We have to go" Icy said as she pulled me off my bed "Where?" I asked her as I got off my bed. Icy looked at Stormy and she had her hands pressed against the door, stopping them from coming in.

"Who are they?" I asked Icy as I gripped her hand tighter "People that want to take us away" She said as Stormy looked at me with worried eyes "Go!" she said, "No we leave together" Darcy said "NO! GO! I can hold them off" She said through her teeth "I love you" She whispered as she looked at me.

"Be safe" Icy said as Darcy hesitated and closed her eyes shut and threw herself out the window. Icy wrapped her arms around me and threw us out, we began to fall towards the floor, my eyes were fixed on my window.

I heard Stormy yelling "YOU'LL NEVER GET HER! LIGHTING RAGE!" I seen lighting coming out of the window, my red hair covered my face as we fell. We began to fly and soon we landed on the ground.

"They're right there!" I heard a man yell, we turned around and saw men running after us. Darcy stopped and extended her arms out, her power started to glow "Go! Keep her hidden" She said as Icy pulled me and we began to run.

We ran through the bushes. Icy suddenly stopped and I crashed into her. I seen men in front of her, she extended her arms out back, protecting me. I never seen fear take over Icy, she was always so cold heart with others.

She turned quickly and blasted me with her icy magic. I flew back and landed against my back. I sat up and seen the men attacked her and pinned her down against the floor, she tried to struggle get up but she couldn't.

"RUN!" She yelled as I froze staring at her with fear "Grr RUN LITTLE WITCH!" Icy yell with all her might as I started to run. I ran until something grabbed my hair and yanked me into midair, I screamed and grabbed my hair.

"Shut up!" I seen a man yell in my face, they took me back as I seen Stormy, Darcy and Icy in chains and had collars around their necks. Icy looked at me. "No" She said as she stood up and tried to get to me, but the chains hold her back.

"Don't do what they say!" She yelled "Don't let them break you!" Stormy said "Stay strong little witch! Remember what we taught you!" Darcy yelled as they tried to break free, "Shut up!" The men yelled at them. "We will find you!" Icy yelled as the men blocked my view towards them.

"Let her go!" All three of them yelled as a man slapped them all. I growled and tried to get free, I started swinging my feet but it was useless. I felt anger growing, I wanted to hurt them for hurting my sisters "Mark my words! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" I seen my dad yell. He was really chained up.

He had a vest on with chains that traveled up to his neck, his hands were chained behind his back and his legs were chained. He couldn't move his arms with that vest, and a collar around his neck.

I growled and closed my eyes, I focused on the fire burning inside of me. I felt the guard let me go as I landed on my feet and felt fire surrounding me. I opened my eyes and looked at the men, they raised their weapons as I looked at their weapons and they burst into flames. I looked at the other weapons and they too burst into flames.

I soon started to see lighting, darkness and snow hurling around me like a hurricane, fire was mixed with them. I yelled at top of my lungs as my power exploded away from me, everyone took cover trying to escape my power, they all flew back and landed on their backs, _"100 Volts"_ I heard a robotic voice say as I felt lighting running through my body.

Then suddenly I felt a cold icy water wash over me. I gasped as then felt a heavy hand slapping across my face. I fell against the floor with my vision a blur and was able to see my sisters and my father screaming towards me as my eyes slowly closed shut, knocking me out cold.

**Hours later**

I slowly opened my eyes and felt my cheek sting. I rolled my eyes and slightly shook my head, I slowly opened my eyes as everything came from blurry to clear. I woke up in a strange dark place. I looked around and noticed I was in a cell, I tried to move my hands but something stopped me. I looked down at my hands, they were chain as were my feet, and felt something strange around my neck, something that felt like a collar around my neck. I pushed my self up and was able to sit up.

It was dark and there was barely any light. I walked over to the bars and as I got closer to the bars there was more light, it was probably the moon light shining in. How did I get here? Where are my sisters? I thought, I barely saw others kids and teenagers in collars and in chains. We were in a dungeon locked up like rats. I looked at them but no sign of my sisters.

"Hey" I heard someone whispered. I turned to look at them, it was a boy, his cell was in front of mine on the other side, he seem to be probably around my age, he was dirty, had pink hair and he was on his knees, grabbing the bars while looking at me "If they tell you something do it, or they will hurt you really bad" He whispered.

I stared at him "Who are you?" I asked "That doesn't matter, listen, if you don't want to get hurt, you'll do as they say" He whispered as I stared at him. "They wouldn't dare to hurt a little kid" I heard a girl whisper. I looked at her and like everyone, she was in chains and had a collar.

"Yes they will, that's why if she is smart she would listen" I seen another boy whisper. I looked back to the kid "If they order you to do something, you do it no matter what, ok?" He whispered as I glared at him, they clearly didn't know who I was "I take orders from no body" I said as everyone stared at me.

"I give her five minutes and she will break" A girl said "Make it 2 seconds" A boy said laughing. The boy looked at me with concern eyes, "Please just listen to them" He said as I growled, "No one tells me what to do!" I yelled as they started laughing, "Yup 2 seconds" They all said as I glared at them.

They stood quiet when we heard the door open. I heard footsteps coming down the steps. I seen everyone back away from the bars, even the kid in front of me. I glared at the shadow coming down the stairs. They turned on the light and I squinted as I seen the man walking towards us, he stopped in front of my cell.

"Welcome to your new home" he said followed by his sinister laugh, "I bet you're wondering where your family is huh" he said as I glared at him "Well you no longer will see them no more, you will remain here forever" He said as I rolled my eyes walked away from the bars.

"Hey!" He yelled as I kept walking, "Its rude to walk away from someone talking to you, maybe I should teach you a lesson" he said as I heard a beep noise, "20 Volts" I heard a mechanical voice say, "No!" I heard a girl yelled as then I felt the collar release lighting into my body.

This was nothing compared to Stormy's lighting, she would strike me with everything she had, she even knocked me out cold a few times. I lasted unconscious for hours even days. I guess they knew this day would come, that's why they made me stronger, we practiced and practiced for as long as I can remember, and I'm just 5 years old. They showed me everything, a witch never gives up, especially since I was the daughter of Darkar. The Lord of Darkness, we had cold hearts and nothing was going to change that.

I stood there standing as I felt everyone's eyes on me. I hardly felt the lighting, I turned to the man and he looked at me shocked. I walked toward him and everyone who was locked up kept staring at me and gasped, they all started to whisper, why didn't she fall? Didn't it hurt? Why is she still standing?

"Didn't hurt" I said as I smirked at him, the man growled and he pressed some buttons and, "50 Volts" I heard a robot voice again and I felt lighting through my body, as if static was moving inside all of me. I grabbed the bars and arched my back. I kept my eyes open looking at the ceiling. I gritted my teeth from releasing any kind of squeal. I felt the lighting stop and I slowly looked at the man with a deadly glare.

He stared at me eye to eye, he gasped and backed away, no one was able to stare at me eye to eye without seeing fear, pain and hatred within. I kept staring at him as he started to breathe fast, he slowly began to walk to the stairs as I kept my gaze on him. I was able to feel the hatred and pain flowing around me.

I saw he had started to sweat. He was walking backwards and kept staring at me, it seem like he was trapped in my deadly gaze, when he reached the stairs, he turned off the light and quickly ran up the stairs. I seen everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and their mouth dropped so low.

I turned around and went towards the bed made of wood and laid down. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the light was back on, "Her! Its her! I gave her 20 volts at first and she said it didn't hurt so I gave her more higher to knock her out but she didn't" I heard the man stuttering and I slowly got up my bed.

I looked like a creepy doll waking up on her own. I stared at them all, "Don't look at her eye to eye" The man said quickly. I cocked my head and looked at a man, staring at him eye to eye, he gasped and backed away.

"How much did you give her?" A older man asked as I stood up and walked towards them, "50" He said as the man stared at me. I placed my hands on the bars and looked up at him, he flinched at my stare.

"G-give h-her 100" He said and they pressed the buttons on a small bracelet. I closed my eyes and arched my back and squished the bars and I felt the lighting run through my body.

It stopped and I looked at the elder man, he gasped and started to flinch at my stare, "Rise her collar voltage" He said as they opened the door and I stared at them, they didn't stared at my eye to eye. I seen everyone who was locked up was staring at me.

When the guard touched my collar I bit his arm. He yelled in pain as only I started to bite him harder. I felt my teeth go down his skin, and blood ran out as the guard kept screaming. I felt a hand on top of my head and pulled me back. My teeth moved across his skin and then his arm got free from my jaws.

I raised my hands and grabbed the hand on my head. I twirled and placed my hands on his arms and growled. He started to scream and fire started to burn his skin. I glared at him and fire spread up his arm. I seen a guard about to throw me water. I let him go and ran out the way. I spit at the elder man as I got close to the bars.

"Why you little Demon Child!" He yelled as he wiped his face, "10,000" Volts!" he yelled and they pressed the buttons, "10,000 Volts" the robot voice said. I screamed in pain. I heard my awful screams echoing the dungeon and felt everyone's gaze on me. I stopped screaming when the lighting stopped everything was blurry. I couldn't pull myself together and fell unconscious against the floor. I had gotten 10,270 volts in total that day.

**Bloom age 16**

Beep.. "25,000 Volts" A robot voice woke me up. I snapped my eyes open and electricity run through my body, my hands were chained behind my back, and my face had a mask, metal bars on the mouth, my legs were also chained.

I rubbed my feet against the wooden bed, and balled my fist, digging my nails against my skin. Laughing my ass off as I arched my back, it looked like I was being possessed, its been 11 years since I was brought here, and like every morning I wake up like this, the voltage was low and then it started to rise up and I got older.

_Eleven years had passed by and every day, they would shock me in order for me to obey, 'Give her time, she will break' the elder man said as I scowled, we had 2 hours of sunlight a day, and we were sent out on a cell on the outside of this prison._

_And every day since I got here, I would train for the day I will break out of here and reunite with my family. My sisters and I kept in touch through our mind. Since I have their powers as well but it was once in a while, some of the witches and wizards were sold as slaves. I was bought and brought back many times. I didn't even last a whole day with them, everyone here didn't dare to go near me except one kid, the one who first warned me, he tried and tried to talk to me, but I was just shake my head or nod, he would warn me about the stuff we had to do, but I did what ever I wanted._

_I trained the impossible ways, even though I failed, I kept going until I got it. Everyone stared at me as I didn't give up, I would do push ups, pull ups, and work out on my calves. I had to be in shape to be able to escape this prison, there wasn't a day where I didn't train since also there wasn't anything else to do._

_The kid was so impressed on me training that he started to train with me, we__ trained for years, but I was always better than him. I trained every way possible and impossible way. He told me he was 3 years older than me and I was better, he told me his name was Duman. He kept insisting to talk during the day until one day I finally talked to him in front of everyone._

_'I'm training to bust the fuck out of here, and after that I have other people to bust out' I said as he stared at me surprised. I wasn't sure for my language or for my confidence in me getting out, the days, months, and years passed by, as I learned to use weapons, to throw, to do flips and stayed in fit. Duman was always there practicing with me, I always beat him._

_One day, Duman and I were training, we practice on our speed, reflects, our aim, and our thinking. I always finished first and saw Duman was stuck but then finished, I laughed as he smirked at me. He handed me a knife, I grabbed it and swung it. I hit the target right on the heart, they had weapons here for a reason, to use them against each other, but no one dared since we were all the same, Witches and Wizards._

_Duman started to cheer loudly and started to clap, "1000 Volts" I looked up at Duman, both our collars activated. I heard him scream him pain as I sprung around and seen the older man, smirking down at us from his safety tower, this almost felt like a small tickle. I heard Duman's screams stop and something fell on the floor._

_I turned to look at Duman, he was barely awake. I kneeled down to him, he was still breathing but breathing hard as I growled. I grabbed the guns on his belt and pointed them up to the stupid safe box, everyone gasped. I glared at the guards and old man, I started to shoot at them._

_The guards were always in their safety tower above us, watching us, they would shock me every time I insulted them. The crystal glass was strong enough to stop the bullets, but I kept shooting, "S-stop" I heard Duman whispered. I looked down to him, he was breathing hard and trying so hard not to knock out._

_My collar beeped "50,000 Volts" I looked up at the older man as he smiled crooked at me, "No!" I heard Duman as well with everyone else yell. I closed my eyes and waited for it. I stood there standing proud as I waited for the lighting flow through my body. I received 51,000 volts as everyone else in here stared at me in horror._

_I started to laugh. This started a year back, I started to laugh whenever I am in pain, mostly when I am receiving this volts. I arched my back and balled my fist and squished my eyes shut, every inch of my body ached. I felt people gaze on me as I stood there, laughing hard at the pain. It stopped and I looked up at the older man, everything was turning dark. I was loosing my balance as I giggled._

_"20,000 Volts" I heard my collar say. I bent forwards and balled my fist. I felt my face red from laughing my lungs out. I quickly arched my back, looking towards the sky with my eyes shut closed, when it was over, my eyes rolled back. I had received 71,000 volts that day and I was 8 years older, Duman was 11._

_I fell hard against the floor and woke up in my cell. I didn't leave my cell or received any food for 3 days, hoping it would break me and teach me a lesson for not giving hope to the others. I woke up in my cell, my body ached everywhere. I slowly rolled over the bed and fell off and landed face flat. I had a vest on and my mask, my hands and legs were chained._

_I let out a loud grunt when my body touched the floor. I gasped for air and let out an awful long cry that made the stone cold dungeons echoed it, "Hey" I heard a whisper. I grunted as I pressed my body and used my knees to placed them under my stomach, I sat up and looked back._

_"How are you feeling?" Duman asked as I stared at him, he seemed alright "How long have I been asleep?" I asked "Three days" A girl said as I turned and she was holding the bars, all our cells were basically bars expect our the back of our cell, they were stone cold._

_"They punished you, you are not allowed to eat for 3 days and the three days you been asleep doesn't count" A boy said as I stared at him, "I save you some bread, do you want it?" Duman asked as I looked at him, "No" I said as I walked to the corner and sat down with my back against the wall, ever since then I didn't let no one train with me._

_Duman kept trying to feed me but I just rejected his food. Everyone stared at me as I rejected his food and every punishment I got I full filled, they were surprised in how Duman will always try to help me but I would reject him._

_They were amazed in how strong I was, in everything I did. They probably saw me as their idol, everyone started to work out, started learning to use the weapons, out of everyone I was the best, at age 10 and I was the best._

_They tried so hard to break me but I didn't let them as the years passed the stronger I had become. I had gotten faster, and I had gotten wiser, everyone started trying to talk to me. I was some sort of hero or idol to them and for giving the witches and wizards someone to look up too they would shock me. They would shock me for any little reason._

_My hair was up to my elbows, we were all dressed the same, ever since the day I was brought here and since I burned and bit the guards I had to wear so much chains and the mask, Everyone was amazed at how much voltage I had taken over the years, since I got older now I could take over 10,000 volts, everyone else is from 250 and under_

_We had no purpose, to everyone else we were just nothing but bugs to be killed, just their slaves, until we were broken down they would buy us out like if we weren't humans, no one wanted witches or evil wizards around, being free, to them we had to be locked up or their slaves_

_So they locked every witch and wizard they could find, had them like slaves for the fairies, kings and queens, now I see why my sisters always practiced fighting with me, they made me physically and mentally stronger_

_No one here knew I was the keeper of the dragon fire, and over the years and I had forgotten, we couldn't use our powers here, the chains were magic proof thanks to me, but all I remembered about my powers, is that they were fire, I couldn't remember how to communicate with my sisters so I lost contact with them_

_Every night of the eleven years I been here, Duman and I would stay up talking and laughing, since I couldn't talk to him during the day so I would talked to him during the night, so they couldn't shock him, or hurt him, I basically knew everything about him and I don't know why, but I actually opened up to him and he knew me every well_

_Over these eleven years, I thought of a way to get back home, to my father and sisters, I wondered where they would be, but the biggest problem was I didn't even know where I was, I spent my days thinking of a way out, a way to find revenge on everyone who cause me, my family, and every witch and wizard pain_

I laid there on the wooden bed breathing a bit hard, remembering every day since I gotten here and every shocked they had given me to behave, obey them and to break me, I smirked as they couldn't succeed, my hair was orange red, I cut my hair in layers, I loved how it turned out, I had it long up to my waist with bangs, my nails were black

"Get up Demon Child" I heard a man say, I slowly got up and saw the guard, he had my bite marks on his arm, its been 11 years and he had been sacred ever since, I smirked at the memory "You have 2 hours in the sunlight" He said a he opened the door, I seen everyone was already out, I was always the last one to leave

He opened the cell and I walked out, we walked up the stairs and outside where we were in another huge cell but outside in the daylight, he opened the door and I walked in, he closed the door and I turned around to face him, he bend down and sticked his hands and unlocked my chains, I turned around and faced everyone and leaned against the door

Everyone always stared at me, I felt my mask taken off as I turned around and he unlocked my hand chains, he turned to leave "You forgot something" I said as he turned around and saw I was pointing at my collar, I smirked as he glared at me, I met his glare and quickly he looked away

I smirked and walked in side the cell, everyone looked away from me and continued to train, we were prisoners here, we all wore the same clothes, a black long sleeve with black pants, but my style was different, I cut my shirt up to my stomach and kept the long sleeves and folded my right pants leg up to my calf

We were all witches and wizards here, we were brought here so we wouldn't cause chaos out in the worlds, basically a prison for us for being born as witches and wizards, and soon we would be slaves once we were broken, we had everything here, to keep our selfs from dying and there were to teach us how to use them properly, but I never followed their rules

I walked over darts and grabbed them all, I grabbed a belt and stuck them in there like every day I was here, like always I grabbed guns and shoved them on my belt and headed to the work out area, I seen the elder man and guards where in their save box with visitors, a blonde woman and a blonde girl to be my age

I smirked and grabbed a camera and took pictures of the elder man, the blonde woman, and the girl my age, I printed them out and hanged them on the wall, I looked up at the people and they stared at me curiously, I sticked my middle finger at them and with it I slid it across my throat as they glared at me, I started to crackle

I pressed a button and an obstacle course appeared, flaming arrows, throwing rocks, hoops on fire, hanging rope, soft bricks, I felt the ground starting to fly with the obstacle course, I was at the same height as the safety tower and underneath me was a huge safety net

I smirked and ran on the bricks jumping and moving fast, because once I touched them they would collapse, I swung on the rope and jumped through the flaming hoop, I did a front wheel and landed on my feet, I ran and arched my back and slid across the floor as the flaming arrows flew above me

I grabbed the darts on my belt and popped up straight, I threw them and I began to twirl and moving my body dodging the rocks aiming for me, I threw myself backwards and my hands touched the floor, I pushed my self up and landed on my feet, I had done a back cartwheel

I threw the darts and once I was out of darts I ran back through the obstacle, once I reached where I had first started I drew out my guns and started to shoot at the pictures, I made the empty case fall out and shoved the gun to the side of my belt and I hit the guns together and had refilled them and kept shooting

I heard the timer tick off and I stopped, the pictures came forward, I seen the blonde lady and girl had the darts, chest, heart, and forehead, and the elder man picture was completely destroyed by the bullets, we never knew his name, everyone just called him master, But I called him old man, old hag, angered him every time I did, I looked at them as they looked at me in disgust, I seen the girl glaring at me

I glared at her back, I seen the elder man yell something but it was too late, we made eye contact and she gasped and tried to look away but she couldn't, she was trapped in my glare, I seen her eyes get watery, her mother covered her eyes and looked at me, I glared at her and she too flinched and couldn't look away

I heard my collar beep "35,000 Volts" I heard the same dull voice say and lighting stuck my body, I closed my eyes, I screamed but then I started to laugh, balled my fist, arched my back and laughed my ass off, I felt the platform going down as lighting kept striking me, once the platform touched the ground the lighting stopped

I dropped to my knees and began to breathe hard through my nose, I seen smoke coming from my body as I growled "They wont break me" I said through my teeth as I slowly got up and stared up at them, I seen the woman and girl gasped, I grabbed the guns and walked over to where I had gotten them and drop them there

I walked over to my place where I always sit, I sat down and lean back, I placed my arms behind my head and closed my eyes and soaked up sun rays, "She's been here for eleven years and she still hasn't been broken" I heard someone whisper "How can she take so much voltage?" They whispered "I wonder whats her name" I heard them whisper, they never knew my name here

I heard foot steps coming towards me, I knew it was the Duman, "Hey" I heard as I opened an eye lid and saw him, I nodded and closed my eye "So your what? 16? And great with weapons and getting even better every day" He said as I nodded "I believe I get better when I train with you" He said as I kept my eyes closed

"I already told you, I train alone" I said as he began to laugh "Oh come on and all the other times we trained together?" He said as I looked at him, what was he trying to pull? "I'm 19 remember? You are far way better than me and your only 16" He said as I stared at him, "If I train with someone, old bald guy over here, will shock me, not only me but the others too" I said as he looked at me

"You care about us?" He asked as I scowled at him, I opened my mouth "The day he shocked you when I was 8 and you were 11, that was the day I made up my mind, no one will get shocked because of me, especially with so much Voltage they can't handle, anyways you kept training by yourself and your good" I hissed as he made a playful face

"Ouch, I handled it... Well not good enough but I handled it" He said with a playful smile, I always kept my distance from Duman, I didn't want to see him hurt, Why? I don't know, I just didn't, I guess because he always been there for me since I got here

I opened my mouth but then a bell rang, the 2 hours couldn't be up already. Did I fall asleep? I sat up and we looked back and saw the lady and girl was going to enter the cell, Duman stood up and was about to leave, "Aren't you coming? We need to get in line" He said as I rolled my eyes "As if" I said as I closed my eyes and laid back down

I heard him running towards everyone, "Demon Child!" I heard the guards scream, they started calling me that ever since I got here and it hadn't changed ever since "Demon Child! In formation Now!" They yelled as I kept my eyes closed

I heard my collar beep "15,000 volts" it said as I arched my back, my chest was in the air and there was a gap in between the ground and my back, I balled my fist, I fell on my back as it stopped and gasped for air. Sometimes I hold in my laugh and sometimes I don't. I placed my hands on the floor and pushed myself up and glared at the guard, He flinched and pressed the button "20,000 volts"

I crocked my head and I felt the lighting going through me, I glared at everyone as the lighting kept striking me, I fell to my knees when the lighting stopped, I started breathing hard, I received 70,000 all together today, not counting the wake up volts, I felt my mask placed on my face and my legs where chain, I felt my hands being pulled back and chained

They grabbed my forearm and pulled me off the ground, I seen everyone was being chained up and taken back to the dungeon, I was shoved to the lady and the girl "Apologize for scaring my daughter Princess Diaspro" The elder man said

Your daughter huh, I thought, Big mistake old man, you just gave me your weakness, I knew exactly how to break this old man "Apologize!" Diaspro yelled as I looked up at her, I pushed my self toward her, my bangs slightly covered my eyes, I chest up to her and glared at her eye to eye, I had given her the most deadly glare ever that she backward away crying

"Thats it!" The older man yelled as he pulled out his gun and pointed at my head, "Apologize before I shoot your brains out" He said as I smirked and glared at him, his hand stared to shake, "Take her back!" He yelled as I started to laugh, I was being shoved back to my cell while laughing like an insane person.


	2. Escape

They shoved me into my cell as I fell on the ground, I grunted as I fell face flat, "Oh Demon child, you should really behave in front of royalty" The guard snickered "You know, you have grown into a fine young lady, a great body, and a beautiful face" He said as I sat up and looked at him, it was the guard with the bite scars "And your master wanted me to give you a gift" The guard said as I growled, I saw he was entering my cell

"Hey! What are you doing!?" I heard Duman yell, I seen the guard unbuckling his pants as I growled at him, I couldn't do much, my hands were chained behind my back, I panicked but I didn't show it, they never entered my cell and I knew why he was entering, I scattered across the floor as I squatted on my ankles, when he was close I seen a crooked smile on his face

I glared at him, when he was close enough I pushed off my legs, I kicked him straight in the face as I did a back flip, I landed on my feet and he landed on his ass holding his nose, "Why you little brat!" He yelled as he ran towards me, I turned around and ran up the wall, flipping over him as he crashed into the wall

I seen him turn around, I twisted my body and yelled as I swung my body and swung my right leg in the air, kicking him in the face as I grunted, I stood up straight as I turned and looked at him, he grabbed his chin and yelled, I ran out the cell, this dumbass forgot to lock it, I stepped on Duman's cell bars and flipped and landed on my feet and quickly kicked him in the back, the guard hit Duman's cell

Duman and the others always had their hands chain in front, I was the only one with my hands chained behind my back, and whenever we were in our cell they took off the chains, Duman punched him grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face, I smiled as I seen the guard fall down, I looked at the main door of the dungeon and was about to run out "Look out!" I heard Duman yell when I felt something against my feet

I grunt and fell against the floor, I gasped for air as I looked back and saw it was the guard, I seen he was reaching for my pants, I kicked him in the face as I threw my feet above my head, rolling on my back and landing on my knees, I looked up as my hair fell behind my back, I seen Duman smiling at me

I heard guards coming, I stood up and started to kick the guards ribs, I kicked with all my force, kicking his chest, his ribs, his penis, his legs, and his stomach, I kicked his face against the floor, knocking him out cold

I heard screams coming toward us, I growled, I wasn't going to escape today, I got back in my cell, I turn my back against the door and grabbed the bars, I grunted as I pulled it locked my cell, I walked toward my bed and laid down

"What happened here?" I heard the old man say as I sat up and looked at him, he was looking at the guard, "You did this, didn't you Demon Child!?" He yelled as I smirked at him, "It's not my fault he tried to rape me" I said as he looked at me "You know" I said standing up walking toward the bars

"He said that you said he can have me as a gift" I said as he kept staring at me, "You know, if he actually got a chance to rape me and I turned out pregnant, they would start questioning in how I got pregnant and why did the Old man let it happen, maybe he wants the witches and wizards population to grow" I said with a smirk as he growled

"Get him out of my sight!" The old man said as they grabbed the guard and pulled him out, I seen the old man leave as I threw my head back and sighed, "Are you ok?" Duman asked me, "Yea, I wouldn't let him rape me, not anyone, I rather kill them before they do" I said as I walked to my bed

I felt everyone staring at me, then I heard buzzing noises, I sat up and looked around, I didn't see anything, I looked at the window bars, was it coming from outside? I walked toward my cell window and looked out I saw a sworm bugs flying around like if they were looking for something, they looked sort of familiar

The bugs seem to be staring at me, I seen the bugs flying towards my window and flew inside my cell, oh great, now I have roommates I thought, I sat on the wooden bed and stared at the bugs

They started to transform into a person, I stood up and stared at it, it transformed into a witch, I glared at her as she looked at me, "Bloom?" She whispered softly as I stared at her, "Who are you?" I asked her "Mandragora, your aunt" She said as I smirked

"Yea right, tell that old man to kiss ass, I ain't falling for one of his tricks" I said as she burst out laughing, she extended her arm out and an image appeared, I eyed her curiously and I looked at it and it was Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, they wore the same thing a light yellow robe and a lime headband, robe has several buttons and a navy blue belt near the waist, they also wore sandals

Icy's hair didn't change, it was blue-white hair, pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece, though her bangs are pulled back into her ponytail, she had pieces of her hairs, curled, reaching her shoulders and her hair was long

Darcy had dark brown hair reaches all the way down to her ankles, and has curls that hang loose down to her waist, her curls are light brown, Stormy has dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud, her lavender bangs are shaped like lightning bolts, which go past her shoulders

"Wow who put you in chains?" Stormy said laughing, "What did our little sister do now?" Icy said smirking, "Something really bad if she's in a mask like that" Darcy smirked, I gasped and smirked at them, "How many volts came with that mask?" Stormy asked, "Over 10,000" I said as they gasped

"We can barely take up to 1000" Darcy said as they looked at each other shocked, "How long have you been getting over 10,000?" Icy asked, "Since the first day I got here, a few minutes ago I just got 70,000 volts" I said as they looked at me shock, "And your still alive?..." They whispered as then there was an awkward silence as we stared at each other

After eleven years I was finally seeing my sisters, they had chains and had collars "Where are you?" I asked them, "In light heaven rock" Stormy said as I started to crackle of laughter, I also spent most of my times reading of places to know where to go rescue my family once I had gotten free "And you?" Darcy said as I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, somewhere there's a princess named Diaspro" I said as they started to laugh

"Eraklyon" they said "Father is here in Light Heaven Rock" Darcy said as I smiled, "I'm finding a way out and I think I know how, I will try to break you out when I'm out" I said as they smirked

"Don't mess up" Stormy said, "And hurry, we can't take any more of the disgusting goody place" Icy said as I laughed, "Be safe" They said as they disappeared, "Mandragora, I'm leaving this place tonight, but I need your help" I said, "With pleasure" She said smirking

Mandragora and I had a plan, everyone stared at me as Mandragora pulled the chains off me and took my mask off and disappeared to do our plan, I grabbed the collar and pulled it off, "Please! Take me with you" I heard a girl whisper, I walked to the bars and suddenly everyone started begging me to take them with me

I stared at them all as I threw the collar on the bed, if I take them all I could get caught, but I could also used them to get past the guards and leave them behind while I get away, "If I take you all, then you will have to do what ever I say, understood?" I said as I stared at everyone, they all nodded

I looked at Duman and he looked at me and smirked, "When the doors open everyone get out and form a line, I will remove your chains and collar, who ever doesn't do what I say, gets left behind to die, nothing personal but that's my way" I said as they nodded

There was the familiar buzz and the door bust opened, everyone did what I said, I grabbed the collars and pulled them off, there were at least 10 of them in total, 4 teenage girls 4 teenage boys and one little boy age 7 and a little girl age 6, they were the only siblings here, there were others but once they turned 18 they were taken into another prison, a prison for adults, this was a prison for kids and teenagers, most of them were sold to fairies, royalty and schools as slaves

I looked at the chains and they started to melt and they burst open "God its good to use magic again" I smirked in seeing how powerful my magic still was after all these years how not being in use

I was about to walk ahead when someone grabbed my arm, I turned around and saw Duman, He handed me a belt with darts and a gun, I smirked and I put the belt around me and kept the gun in my hand

We walked up stairs and I slowly opened the door, No one was around, I gesture them to follow me, it was this easy? I could have done this years ago I thought, that's when a red light appeared and sirens sounded

"Run!" I yelled as I started to run down the hall, I heard everyone behind me as I heard someone scream, I turned around and saw a guard had got the little girl, she had only been her for a year, I recognized her, she always stared at me and followed me when we were in the outside cell

Well a lot of people did, I guess I was some sort of idol here, I raised my hand and pulled the trigger, I shot the guard right on the forehead, he fell back "Hold her hand or carry her" I told a teenage boy as he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his back, she quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him, we continued running

I heard a gun shot and saw Duman had shot a guard, "How much bullets do we got?" I asked Duman, "Not a lot, none to waste on air" He said as I grabbed a dart, I was about to throw it when Duman wrapped his arms around my waist, he flipping me behind him as he pulled the trigger towards the guard

I turned around and saw he took out a guard, I saw a guard about to throw his sword at Duman, I twirl and knelt down, swinging my feet against Duman's feet, dropping Duman on the floor, I quickly threw the dart at a guard, landed right on his throat he gasped and his eyes rolled back as he fell and I looked at Duman and he smiled, I stood up and grabbed Duman's hand pulling him up, I twirled and ran to the fallen guard and jumped on him and grabbed the dart and kept running

I looked behind and seen the little boy falling behind, I seen a guard had grabbed him, he started screaming out to me, "Help me! Help me!" He yelled and I ran back, I bent backwards and slid across the floor as the guard swung his sword at me

His sword pass above me as I crashed on his leg, I seen a knife on his belt, I grabbed it and stood to my feet, I twirled and stabbed him in the gut, I grabbed the little kid and swung him over my back as he wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my stomach

I grabbed the knife and sliced the throat of the guard and ran back to the others, we kept running as we were almost out, I seen Diaspro run out, "Diaspro no!" I heard a woman yell, no doubt her mother, she send a blast towards me, I dodged it and kept running, she kept blasting me as I kept dodging

If she kept blasting she would hit the little kid, I grabbed the little kids arms and flipped him over, he was now facing me, "Duman!" I yelled as he turned around, I threw the little kid to him as he caught him, crashing into his chest

I flicked my fingers and extended my power towards her, she screamed and ran back in the room, I flew and grabbed her hair before she closed the door, I pulled her towards me, her back crashed against my chest, I lifted the knife to her throat, she gasped and I seen were almost out

Everyone was behind me, waiting for me so we can all finally be free, I seen he old man run out and gasped as he saw I had his daughter, "Demon Child, put the knife down" he said as I started to smirk, "Fuck you" I said started to burn Diaspro's hair

"You didn't get a chance to break me, but guess what? I have a chance to break her forever" I said with a smirk as he glared at me, "I'm not done with any of you, I will be back to finish you all, but for now farewell" I said with a grin as the old man stopped the guards from attacking

"So Diaspro" I said as she cut me off "Its Princess Diaspro to you!" She yelled and I sliced her cheek, she screamed out in pain and blood poured out her cheek, I seen the guards getting ready to attack

"Do something and her throat is next!" I yelled and the old man stopped them, the woman came out and scream as she saw her daughter's bloody cheek, "Well here's your broken daughter, scarred for life, her 'beauty' will never be the same" I said as I crackled of laughter with the other witches and wizards laughing

"Here's a gift to always remember me" I said to everyone as I sliced Diaspro other cheek, she yelled in pain, "Your broken daughter shall her remain hideous and of a memory for trying to break me but you did not succeed, but I did, and don't try to heal her skin with magic, remember? This knife goes against any kind of healing spells" I said as I smirked and Diaspro yelled in horror, I faced Diaspro and clawed my finger nails into her throat, I was burning her skin, I smirked and threw Diaspro at them and we ran out the door

Mandragora was there, she glared at me as she seem everyone here, "Let's go" I said as she stared at me, "I only came for you" she whispered, "And I said let's go!" I yelled as I glared at her eye to eye, she flinched and nodded

She waved her arms and we appeared in a dark alley, "We need to be careful, everyone around the world are haunting down witches and wizards" Mandragora said as she snapped her fingers and changed our outfits, we were all wearing bright colors and changed our hair color, I had blonde hair, a pink shirt with blue jeans, I hissed as she threw her hand over my mouth

"You don't want to get caught now do you?" she asked as I pulled her hand off, I looked at the sky, the sun was setting, Mandragora gesture us to followed her, "Try to be friendly and don't look suspicious" she said as she began to walk

I seen a guy and girl held hands and began to walk, another girl grabbed the little girls hand and the boy grabbed her other hand, they looked like older siblings walking their little sister, Duman walked up to me and extended his hand out, the little boy was still on Duman's back

He looked funny, he had black hair and had a blue shirt on with gray pants, I wanted to laugh at him, I stared at it and looked up at him, The little boy threw himself at me as I caught him and swung him behind my back, he got all cuddly on me as he wrapped his legs and arms around me

I slipped my arm around Duman's and we began to walk, we looked like siblings walking around a friendly neighborhood, the buildings here were old, like we were in a village, cottages everywhere, water fountains, and opened stores with fashionable clothes, its like were traveled to the past, everyone smiled and greeted us, Duman did the same and squished my hand when I made a low growl

We got to a store and Mandragora closed the doors behind us, I swung my hand free from Duman's and grabbed the little boys arms and let him go, dropping him on the floor, everyone looked at me, I snapped my fingers and I was back in my black clothes

I looked around the store and saw fairy fashion, I made a disgusted face as I seen bright clothes, the others giggled at my reaction, "Hey Mandragora, I don't know if I could trust you in these pink clothes" I said as I snickered as she rolled her eyes

"This is the only way I can come up with these little goody goodies" She said as I laughed even more Mandragora walked toward a wall and pressed a brick and it opened, We walked in behind her and saw it was a huge hidden out place

"Weapons, food, rooms, restrooms, everything you need is right here" She said as I walked toward the weapons and stared at them with a smirk, Mandragora grabbed a gun, knife, and ninja stars, "Lets see what your made of" She said as I smirked and grabbed guns, the ninja stars, and a knife

We walked to the middle of a room and once we were both standing there, she smirked as she ran towards me and I jumped back wards doing a back flip, I grabbed the ninja stars and threw them at her, luckily she barely missed them

She grabbed her gun and started to shoot at me, I ran towards a wall, I jump and started running up the wall, I did a back flip as I grabbed my gun and started to shoot at her, she used magic to block them, I scowled at her

"Hey we are witches, we don't fight fair" She sneer and started to laugh, I smirked at her, I started to send blast towards her, I kept swing my arms, this felt good, not using magic for 11 years, it felt awesome

I ran towards her and she was going to shoot when I let my dragon out, she gasped and ducked as I ran and jumped on it, I was standing on his back as he flew, I began to shoot at her and she used magic, my dragon roared and blew fire towards her, destroying her shield

I quickly jumped off my dragon, and grabbed the knife and swung it towards her throat, it was a few inches away, she gulped and looked at me, I moved the knife and smirked at her, "Wow, your better than I thought" She said as she stood up, my dragon laid its head on my shoulder

"Who exactly are you?" I heard a girl say, me and Mandragora looked at her, "Your able to take more over than 10,000 volts, you took 71,000 volts when you were 8 and didn't die! You always did what you wanted, You wake up to 25,000 volts every morning, you bit and burn the guards without feeling sorry for them, and who is this lady?" The girl said as Mandragora looked at me curiously

"Interesting" Mandragora said looking at me, "This lady helped us get out, if not we would still would have been in that prison, and that's the thanks you give her?" I asked "Thank you" They all muttered as Mandragora looked at me, "They don't know who you are?" Mandragora asked, "No" I said as she began to crackle

"Why? Who is she?" They asked as I scowled at them, I walked over to where all the weapons were at and placed them there on the table and wall, "This girl right here, is the one you should fear most" Mandragora said laughing, I rolled my eyes "No riddles _aunty_, tell them straight up" I said as I leaned against the table and crossed my arms

"Don't tell us she's a fairy" A girl said as I growled, "Do I fucking look like a fucking fairy?" I asked her as I walked towards her, I glared at her as she looked away, I walked back and stood by Mandragora, "Alright, who are you really?" Duman asked me

"The queen of darkness, of fear, of witchcraft, of the Dragon Fire, of the Witches and Wizards, The daughter of Lord Darkar, Her name is Bloom" Mandragora said proudly as everyone gasped and moved back, "Thee Bloom?" They asked as I rolled my eyes, "The youngest daughter of Lord Darkar" They said

"What did they think your name was?" Mandragora said as she looked at me, "I went by the name Demon Child" I said as she smirked, "Cute" She said as she began to laugh, "Come on, I have to show you Down Town of witches" She said as she walked to the end of the room and pulled a torch hanging on the wall

The wall transformed into steps, we followed her downstairs, we got to a door, she turned around and changed our clothes and put black cloaks over us, They covered our body and had hoods, My bangs made it hard to see my eyes and you only saw my orange red hair on my shoulders, she opened the door as it seem like a whole under town, full of witches and wizards, the sky, clouds and sun were still visible, how? Simple, Magic

I seen missing people posters on walls and witches and wizards drinking and crying, buying food, it seem like a village and old cottages for homes, I looked around and it seem like we time traveled into the past, I seen wizards building iron, swords, and carvings, everything was almost the same above

They all stared at us as we all passed by, I stopped and looked at the posters, I seen many wizards and witches faces, they were missing posters with money for reward for anyone who found them and returned them home safely, then I seen one of the little boy and his little sister, the ones that were with me, I reached and grabbed the poster, I looked at it more closely, it was them, I seen everyone staring at me

I seen a witch and wizard come up to me, The lady looked like she has done nothing but weep and the wizard seem sad, I looked at them as they stopped in front of me, "Have you seen them?" The lady voice trembled, she was looking at the poster in my hand

I stared at them confused, They couldn't see my eyes because of my bangs, I dropped my hand and turned around walking away from them, "Please! Did you see them?" The lady shrieked as I ignored her "Mandragora!" I yelled as they all turned to me, they stopped and stared at me as Mandragora looked at me confused

I grabbed the little kids hands and pulled them toward the witch and wizard, "Demon Child what are you doing?" Mandragora hissed as I ignored her, I stopped and dropped their hands, I walked behind them placing my hand on their shoulders, I faced the witch and wizards, everyone in town stared at me confused, The kids turned around and looked at me confused

I bent down so they could hear me, "Trust me, I have a little surprise for you" I whispered, "What surprise?" They asked scared, "Just stared ahead, I know you will love it" I whispered and smiled softly at them as they nodded and looked ahead as I stood up straight as everyone kept staring at me, they couldn't really see anything only the floor since their hoods covered half their face

I grabbed the their hoods and flung them down, relieving the little kids face as the witches and wizards gasped, "Mommy! Daddy!" The little kids yelled as they turned to me and hugged me tight "Thank you! We love the surprise!" They shrieked as they ran to their parents, hugging them, the lady started gripping them into her arms and began to weep

They stood up and looked at me, "Thank you! Thank you so much" The wizard said as he pulled a bag out of his cloak and handed it to me, why was he giving me this for? I grabbed it and it felt heavy, I pulled in to my chest and looked down as I opened it

A light of the gold coins lit up, they were rewarding me for bringing them back, I closed the bag and tried to give it back to them, I shook my head as they looked at me confused, "No please, take it its the least we can do for bring our kids home to us" The wizard said as the witch nodded, I turned around and looked at Mandragora, she smirked at me as it seem like she had an idea, I walked by the post and saw the others pictures here, all expect for Duman's, I grabbed them all and walked towards everyone

I gave the bag to Mandragora, "I'll keep this safe for you" She said as she placed it inside her cloak, I looked at everyone who was locked up with me as I gave them their poster and walked behind them, I seen Witches and wizards standing up, I raised my fingers and gesture them down as their hoods flew off, everyone gasped and began to cry, everyone ran to their parents

Everyone gripped on their parents crying, I looked at Duman as he looked away and played with a rock on the floor, "So where are your parents?" I asked him, "Don't got any" he said as I stared at him

"Thank you" Everyone said as they looked at Mandragora and gave her bags, I didn't want their money but I knew they would insist in my keeping it, "Mandragora, who is she?" They asked her "Her name Demon Child" The little girl said as I smirked, Mandragora began to laugh "Yea she helps us escape, along with Duman" A girl said "Demon Child did all the work" Duman said as everyone looked confused

"She is the one we have been all waiting for" She said as she pulled my hood down, they all gasped as they seen me, "She hasn't changed" A wizard said "Its Darkar's daughter" a witch said as I looked at them all

"Mandragora!" I heard a guy yell, we all turn and saw he turned on a huge tv for everyone to see, it was a blonde reporter, "We are here live, to announce witches and wizards escaped today and the dangerous one most of all, the daughter of Darkar, Bloom, we have video footage" She said as then they changed into the security cameras, I seen my self as I had grabbed the little boy and killed the guards, I seen my self killing the guards

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes and it changed back to other reporter, she had black hair "We are here live, since Bloom has escaped, her Father, Lord Darkar and the Trix, his oldest daughters will be receiving the death penalty today, at 9 p.m due so they will not escape" She said as my mouth hung low

"No" I said as I looked at Mandragora, I walked passed her and headed for the shop, She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her, "Bloom its a trap" she said as I hissed, "I don't care, I'm getting them out before they kill them!" I yelled as she growled

"Collar!" She yelled as they threw her one, she caught a collar and a remote and with her free hand, she used magic to put it on me, it locked around my neck as I grabbed it and tried to pull it off, "I'm sorry Bloom, but it's for your good" She said as she pressed a button

"5,000 Volts" the collar said as everyone looked at me, I barely felt it sting "I didn't _FEEL_ it!" I growled at Mandragora, everyone gasped as they seen I didn't fall down, I raised my hands and was about to blast her when she pressed another button, "25,000 Volts" it said as I gritted my teeth and stared at her

Everyone gasped as they stared at me, "Hey! Leave her alone!" Duman said as Mandragora blasted him, I extended my arms out to her, blasting her but she used magic to block it and again she pressed the button, "50,000 Volts" it said as the witches and wizard began to gasp

I arched my back and closed my eyes. I busted out laughing hard, when I felt it stop I was breathing hard, I looked at Duman and he looked at me with worried eyes, I heard mutters going around me, I felt like I was about to fall against the floor, I shook my head and took a deep breath

I growled at Mandragora, "80,000 Volts" my collar said as I couldn't hold it in no more, I screamed in pain with my voice echoing the town with laughs escaping my lips, I felt my body shake as I arched my back and closed my eyes, I heard my screams were still echoing as I fell hard against the floor, breathing hard, giggling, barely awake, everything was going blurry. "Why is she laughing?" Someone asked. "She laughs at pain" A voice said.

"Don't worry, she will be ok" I heard a little voice echo, "She took so much Voltage every day, if it's too high she will just sleep it off, she can go up too 71,000 volts, well when she was 8, she knocked out cold for 3 days, but now I don't know how high she can take, probably higher than 70,000 volts" I heard a male voice echoing inside of my head

I was breathing hard, I couldn't stop now, my family was about to die and I had to save them, I grunted as I pushed my self off the floor, I heard everyone gasp "She took 160,000 volts and she still is up" A witch said as others stared at me amazed, I shook my head and tried to walk with out falling over

"How old is she?" A wizard asked, "16" a girl said as they gasped even more, "I'm sorry Bloom, I guess your taking 200,000 today" Mandragora said as she saw my watery eyes and trembling body

All I saw was blurry, I was struggling to keep myself up, I was giving it all my best for me not to fall and faint, I saw my aunt pressing buttons and I heard the collar beep, "40,000 in grand total of 200,000 volts" the collar said as I gritted my teeth and felt my body shaking, I fell against the hard floor knocking out

"Duman carry Bloom, I have dorms for you two" Mandragora said as Duman walked over to Bloom and scooped her in his arms, bridal style, she wasn't heavy for him, pretty light, everyone looked at them "Mandragora! Don't you think you went to far with the volts?" a witch said as she looked at Bloom

Bloom had her left hand on her stomach and her right arm hung loose, her head hanged against his arm, her bangs fell back against her head, revealing her beautiful face, she had a painful face, but she was still beautiful, she had smooth skin, everyone stared at her beauty

"No, you saw her, she can handle it" Mandragora said as everyone kept staring at her, "But how? Not even Darkar himself takes that many volts" A wizard asked, "Hey I said she can handle it" Mandragora said as she began to walk to a cottage

She opened the door and Duman walked in with Bloom in his arms, Mandragora opened a room door, "This will be her room and yours is next doors" She said as Duman walked in Blooms room, It was quiet small, a bed against the wall, and a window, a small tv and the walls were purple, Duman placed Bloom on the bed and walked out her room, glancing back at her as she slept on the bed

He walked into his room and closed the door, it wasn't any different from Bloom's, He sat on the bed, leaning against the wall, he sighed heavily, what was this feelings he had? Did he like Bloom? No, Did he? He pressed his hands on his head, "Get it together Duman" He whispered as then someone knocked on the door, He looked and saw Mandragora

"Get some sleep, I'll check the news for Blooms family, tomorrow we are going shopping for new clothes" She said as Duman nodded, she closed the door and he laid there, thinking of Bloom, of her beauty, how awesome she was, of how great her personality was, even though they both killed people on their escape, but it felt good, Duman closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

**The next morning**

There was a knock on Duman's door, He stretched and sat up as his room door opened "Her parents are alive, it was a trap, and well since you awake, why don't you get some clothes for you and Bloom hmm?" She said as he sighed, he had nothing better to do, "Fuck it, I got nothing to do anyways" He said getting off the bed

"Thats the spirit, come on" Mandragora said smirking as he went to the restroom and got ready, "I'm going to regret this" He whispered as he followed Mandragora out the house, they walked into their store "Look around get what ever you like, I'll pay" Mandragora said as Duman looked around and grabbed his clothes he liked, Black pants with chains, black shirts, black everything, and boxers

Duman put his clothes on a basket Mandragora had, he looked at the clothes she picked out for Bloom and made a face, He knew Bloom enough to know she would loathe the clothes Mandragora picked out for her

Mandragora looked at him, "What? Don't you think she will like them?" She asked as he held them up, he saw a purple skirt that went up to the knees, a red turtle shirt, a black old grandma sweater

Duman looked at her with a face, "Uhhh no" He said obviously as she scowled, "Then pick out something for her, I bet she wont like it" Mandragora said, "Bet you 50 bucks" Duman said as Mandragora laughed, "You have no money" She said, "No but if I lose, I will do chores" Duman said as Mandragora smirked

"Your on" She said as Duman smirk, he left his clothes in the basket and he walked toward the girls section, he looked through the shirts as girls his age stared at him, he ignore them and grabbed 8 black undershirts, and 7 black different shirts

One was up to the stomach and loose from a shoulder, it said evil in cursive, one was a v neck shirt, the other was a long sleeve with a red dragon on it, and the other was v neck with strings hanging from the back, one was a black button shirt, one that was loose from both shoulders and up to the stomach and the last one was another long sleeve that went up to the stomach, with fire flames on it, making it seem almost real flames

He carried the shirts and walked over to the pants section, he grabbed 2 small black shorts and one with that went up half way to the calf, and he got 7 black pants with different designs, cuts, color stains, chains, and with deep pockets and pockets on the side of the pants, he grabbed some 2 pairs of black converse for her

He was walking back to Mandragora when he saw a long necklace with a bat on it, he grabbed it and went back to Mandragora and dropped the clothes in the basket, She looked through it, "What about her underwear?" She asked him as he turned red, "Eh, err, I thought you had gotten that" He said as Mandragora laughed "You wanted to pick her clothes and go" She said as he scowled at her

She laughed and walked over to the underwear section as he sighed in relief, "Hey Duman this one!?" She yelled across the room as she held up a pink old lady underwear, Duman smacked his face as he turned redder

He dragged his feet to the underwear section, he seen all the girls giggled at him, he quickly got some black sexy underwear and black matching bras before she said something else, he dropped them in the basket, "Ok there let's go" He said walking fast out the underwear section

They walked to the cashier and put the basket there, they were at least for 4 hours here, looking through the whole store and deciding on the clothes, even Mandragora bought herself some clothes, Duman walked passed them and leaned against the wall, "Shopping for your sister?" A girl asked him leaning next to him "No" He said "Your girl?" She said as he stared at her, she looked 19, maybe she was his age

"Because your girl must be very small, if she wears that" She said as she nodded her head, Duman looked at the cashier and saw she was scanning bras, Duman felt a bit of anger spark inside of him, "I mean they look like a size B, or C" She said moving her hair out the way and she showed of her boobs

"I guess people aren't lucky as me, size D" she said with a grin, Duman rolled his eyes and shook his head, He pushed off the wall and walked out the store with Mandragora behind, "Here are your clothes" She said handing him a bag as they walked back to the house

"Put this in Bloom's room" Mandragora said as she handed him a bag, Duman opened the door and placed the bag on a chair, he looked at her and saw how much she grown, she had grown into a fine woman

She was skinny with a flat stomach, a curvy figure, her breast weren't too big nor too small, they seem perfect for her, her hair was long up to her ass and it was in noticeable layers, it went perfect with her, her nails were black, she had smooth skin, she wasn't too short nor too tall

She was beautiful, talented, smart, daring, and admiring, Duman got closer to Bloom as he hesitated, what was he doing? He took a breath and quickly walked out her room, he went to his room and dropped his bag on his bed, he grabbed his new clothes and decided to take a shower

He walked to the kitchen were Mandragora was at, "I'm going to take a shower" He said as she nodded and started to cook food, Duman walked towards the restroom and got in locking the door behind him.


	3. Goodbye Bloom

I grunted softly as I rolled my eyes and slowly opened them, I felt my head pounding as I grabbed my head and sat up and my hair fell on my face, I shook my head and took a breath, I looked at the bed and looked up, I was in a room but who's? I got off the bed and saw sunlight coming through the window, I looked around the room and saw a bag on a chair

I walked towards it and opened it, I seen clothes in it, I grabbed them and pulled them out, they were about my size, I grabbed everything out the bag and saw bras, I looked at my chest, I pressed them against my boobs, they were the right size

I dropped the bra on the bed and left the clothes on the bed, I slowly walked to the door as I opened it and quietly looked out, I seen another door opened, I walked out the room as I clawed my fingers and fire surround my palm and the door flung opened

I seen Duman with a towel wrapped around his waist, I looked at him confused as I made the fire disappear, I looked away once he saw me "Bloom, your up" He said with a small smile, "Where am I?" I asked him deadly and seriously, "In Mandragora's house" He said as I looked around, I felt something poking my neck, I reached for my neck and felt a collar

I made a face as I tried to take it off, why am I wearing a collar? "Hang on" Duman said as he walked towards me, he slipped his hands behind my neck and was taking off the collar, he had to bent down a bit, I was shorter than him and he was far taller than me, his neck was near my face

I felt him take off the collar as I moved back and rubbed my neck, "Thanks" I muttered as he smiled at me, I avoided his eye contact, "Well I think I'm going to shower" I said as I walked into the room I was in and grabbed a shirt and pants, underwear and a bra, I walked back out and Duman was gone

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair and walked to the restroom, I closed the door and took off my clothes and got in the shower, I let the hot water run down my body as I washed my hair and body and quickly got out

I wrapped a towel around my body, I put on my underwear and my bra on, I slipped on the long sleeve shirt that went up to my stomach and it seem like it had flames on it, I put on a pants that had chains and a lot of pockets

I put on the black converse as I grabbed my right leg sleeve and folded it up, up to my calf, I stood up and ruffled my hair, it was dry and it got a bit puffy but it looked great, I almost looked like a gangster, I loved this look, I wonder who bought me these clothes

I stiffed the air and smelled food, I felt my stomach growl as I grabbed my clothes and quickly threw them in the room I was in, I walked toward the smell of the food when I heard people talking "Bloom is sure a fine girl isn't she?" I heard Mandragora say "Yea she is" I heard Duman say, I stopped and leaned against the wall

"When are you planning to ask her out?" Mandragora said as I made a confuse face "What do you mean?" Duman asked "I seen the way you look at her" She said as Duman remain quiet

"So you got the money ready?" Duman said as she began to laugh, "You are not going to win the bet, I bet she isn't going to like the clothes you picked out for her" Mandragora said as I smiled so Duman picked out my clothes? Nice I thought

"Anyways why are you changing the subject?" Mandragora said as I heard Duman sigh "What do you want to hear?" He asked "Do you like Bloom?" Mandragora asked as Duman hesitated "Yes I guess I do, but I don't think she even sees me that way" I heard him say as I glared at the floor. Duman likes me? I always saw Duman somewhat like a brother and nothing more. I don't have time for _Love._

I snarled as I ran my hand through my hair. I looked up and saw Mandragora through a mirror, she looked at me as I glared at her, still holding my head. I shook my head as I glared at her. I guess she understood what I meant because she quickly changed the subject. "I know she doesn't like the clothes you picked out for her" Mandragora said "I know she will-" Duman said as I entered the kitchen and stared at me with his mouth hung low

Duman has pink hair in a Mohawk style, he was dressed in a most goth-like with a studded shirt and a long black pants with cuff links and chains. He was checking me out, "Actually I love them" I said plainly as I walked towards Duman

He was sitting on the table eating food Mandragora cooked for us, "Thanks" I muttered. Mandragora grabbed a bag and threw it at Duman. He smirked and raised an arm and caught it, "Sit down girl, I will serve you" She said as I looked at her and she smirked at me, I went to the table and sat down next to Duman, "You look great" He said as he had his glass cup near his mouth and was looking at me, I looked at him without saying a word.

Mandragora served me some food, I grabbed the spoon, she had made some type of soup, I ate the soup since I was starving and this was actual food! I started to think, I placed the spoon on the bowl when I nearly finished the soup and looked down, wait how did I get here? I don't remember coming here

"How did I get here?" I asked as I seen Duman looked down and continued eating, Mandragora nodded her head towards Duman, "He carried you here" She said as I looked to him, I seen him turn red "Carried me?" I asked him

"Yea, right after she shocked you to sleep" Duman said looking at Mandragora, I made a face and looked at Mandragora, "You-" I said as I looked down and remembered everything, I scowled at her as she took a step back

"You Idiot!" I yelled as she flinched, I stood up and the chair fell back, I was about to jump over the table towards her when Duman threw himself at me, we landed on the couch as he pressed my hands above my head and his body was against mine as I kept squirming

"Bloom listen!" He yelled as I growled at him, his face was a few inches away from mine "Your family didn't die, it was all a trap" Duman said as I laid against the couch, I crunched my face in anger as I head bud him. He quickly got off holding his nose as I used my leg to kick him off me completely. I turn to Mandragora and saw she quickly turned on the tv

"So it appears, Bloom is one smart girl, knowing that her family death penalty was trap to capture her again and will be hard to capture her, although her family will be put in a high security cell, so there will be no attempts of Bloom breaking them out, we will continue on this topic when we have more information" I seen a reporter said

I stood there processing the words as I sighed in relief, I turned to look at Duman and glared at him as he flinched a bit. "Don't ever fucking touch me again" I said as he softly nodded "So now what?" Mandragora asked as I had started to think "Mandragora how much weapons do we have?" I asked as she looked at me, "A lot, think of any, I got them all, why?" She said as I smirked, "I have an idea" I said as she looked at me

"What is it if I may ask?" She said as I smirked, "I'm thinking of something big, I am going to recuse all the witches and wizards and my family, and we will all take over this dimension" I said as she began to laugh, "How do you think that will happen?" she asked

"I come out of underground" I said as she glared at me, "Are you stupid? They will catch you" She said as I rolled my eyes, "I will enter a fairy school and study all the prisons I can, I will bust them out and we will get paid, we can live off like that" I said as Duman looked at me

"That can work" Duman said quietly as we looked at him, "I mean we can bust any witch or wizard their family members are willing to pay and we can keep that business until we can get Lord Darkar and the Trix out" He said as Mandragora smirked, "Thats a plan" She said as I smirk

"But you need to practice more on your magic" She said as I rolled my eyes, "Uh why do you think I'm planning to join a fairy school" I said as she began to laugh, "You in a fairy school? I'll doubt you will last" She said as I scowled at her

"Look, while I'm there I can study the prison maps" I said as she stared at me "And what about your training?" She asked me "I trained for 11 years and won you in one training exercise I think I will last" I said as she laughed

"Fine fairy school starts in two days, I will try to sign you up for Alfea, other than that, you need to get clothes from my fairy store and you need to change your appearance" she said as I made a face, "Fine whatever" I said as she smirked

"What power are you going to use?" She asked me as I looked at her weird, "What do you mean what power, the only fucking power I got" I said as she rolled her eyes "Are you going to use ice, storm or darkness? I don't think you should use darkness" she said as I stared at her crazy

"Mandragora I only have the powers of the dragon fire" I said as she rolled her eyes "Child you do not, I know you have the other powers too, you were born with them, but since your sister also had them you stuck with fire" she said as I shook my head in confusement

Mandragora began to laugh "Freeze this water bottle" she said as she threw it to me, I catch it and rolled my eyes, "I do not have-" I began to say irriated as I heard a crackling noise, I look at the water bottle in my hand and the water began to freeze, the frost began to cover the bottle, then it shattered by the coldness

I looked at the pieces falling to the ground, I smirked as I looked at Mandragora "I got it" I said as she looked at me, "My fairy name will be Harley and my power is ice" I said, "Lets practice your training with your powers and reflects, _Harley_" Mandragora said as I smiled and we walked out the house

We walked down as people stared at us, I seen everyone came out and stared at us, I seen a girl walking towards us, she had huge boobs and I seen she was smiling at Duman, I looked at him and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head

"Hey cutie, I see this is your girlfriend, she ain't much" She said as she stood up straight, "I ain't his girlfriend" I said as her smile got bigger, "Good because I am so much better than you anyways" she said as Mandragora and I began to snicker "Lets see what you made of" Mandragora said as I smirk, I turned to looked at the girl as she glared at me

I looked down and up at her and raised my shoulder, making a mocking noise and walked towards the center of the town, I smiled as I quickly stepped back and ducked bending backwards, A blast had passed over me, I snapped up and did at least 3 front flips, dodging them, I ran forward and threw myself in the air, doing a back flip

I raised my hands in defense and a wall of ice rose protecting me from another blast, I ran down and saw Mandragora swinging her arms to me, I started to dance, dodging the attacks, I heard everyone gasp and stared at me in excitement, I twirled and raised my hand to the sky, swinging my hand towards the floor, like if I threw something against the floor

Darkness exploded from the ground, rising to the sky like smoke, I jumped and flew straight up, I had my hands straight on my side, I bended my knees and extended them out, flying faster and higher, I reached the clouds and twirled in the air, I extended my arms out to the sides, I was creating a hurricane

I started to let my self fall, I felt the hurricane following me behind my feet, I extended my arms out in front like if I was driving into a swinging pool, I flew past the girl who trying flirting with Duman, she screamed as the gust of wind blew her down, I twirled in the air and floated to the ground, when my feet touched the floor, wind exploded away from me

Towards everyone, pushing them back, I started to chuckle evilly, I raised my hands at chest level and lighting tickled my fingertips, I extended my arms out to the girl, lighting shot towards her as she jumped out the way, I started blasting the ground as I laughed sinisterly, now this was life

In the next two days Mandragora got me in Alfea, in those days I have been training with my forgotten powers, perfectly them easily, I kept training as Duman was going to stay in Mandragora to help out in the store, the fairy store, I was training in down town of witches while Duman and Mandragora timed me and threw things at me

I opened my eyes and quickly got ready, I took in front of the mirror, "Oh, I'm going to miss you, you beauty" I said looking at myself as I bean to crackle of laughter, I waved my hand over me and my appearance changed

My red orange hair turned pale blonde and was long up to my ass, my eyes changed to a blue color, light freckles on my cheeks, I pulled out my witch clothes and glared at the fairy clothes, I rolled my eyes and put the clothes on, I had a blue shirt with a sparkling snowflake on it, it was showing both my shoulders, showing my belly, and dark blue skinny jeans and gray converse, I pulled my hair into a high ponytail as my hair gracefully flowed on my back, up to my waist

I walked out my room and walked over to the kitchen were Duman and Mandragora were at, they both looked at me as I stared at them, I seen Mandragora send me a blast and Duman threw a knife, I bent backwards as I ducked, I seen the knife and blast go over me, I snapped back up

And as I did, a heat wave exploded from my body, almost knocking them out, I raised my hand as a fire snake surrounded my hand, "Its me you idiots!" I yelled as they flinched and looked at me confused as I dropped my hand and the fire sake disappeared

"Bloom?" She asked me as I rolled my eyes, "Nah I'm the fucking ice fairy" I said sarcastically as they laughed, "I thought you were going more of a black hair, with brown eyes" She snickered as I glared at her "Anyways I found out that all the blue prints and maps for the prisons are at Alfea's library, including Light Heaven Rock" She said as Duman and I looked at her confused, "Why are they at the fairy's school?" Duman asked, "Yeah? Shouldn't they be in city hall or something?" I asked

"Its the last place people would expect them to be" Mandragora said Duman and I looked at each other "Whatever, I'm leaving" I said as I headed for the door, "Use the-" Mandragora started to yell as I cut her off, "I know the weapon store to get to the fairy store to get to the up world" I said annoyed as I kept walking

Everyone kept staring as I showed off my cat eyes and they backed off, I reached the weapon store as I pushed as rock and appeared in Mandragora's fairy store, I looked back and seen her with Duman behind me, Duman had brown hair and a blue shirt with black pants

"Just remember, the fairies haven't mastered the skill of teleportation, not even the head mistress can do it without it draining her energy" Mandragora said as I nodded rolling my eyes when suddenly I smirked at them "No! Don't-" Mandragora shouted as I teleported out in the forest of Alfea, arriving with a purple flash, they wave of positive energy hit me as I snarled in disgust, easy Bloom, I thought as I walked towards the campus

"Name?" A lady said as I looked at her, "Harley" I said as she looked through her sheet, flipping the page, she looked up at me and narrowed her eyes at me, "I don't see your name here" She said strictly, Mandragora! I thought, she said she got in enrolled! Ughh! "Whats your last name?" She asked, fuck! I didn't ask Mandragora, I slightly narrowed my eyes and thought into Mandragora's mind, _"LAST NAME! QUICK!" _I snapped

"If your name isn't here-" _"Quinn"_ Mandragora thought as I mentally rolled my eyes, "Quinn" I said as I cut the lady off, "Harley Quinn" She said as she looked at her sheet, "Ahh yes, a fresh man here in Alfea, I believe I should tell you that I am the queen of detention, I am Griselda and if you disobey me the first time, you will be turned into a toad" She said trying to threatening me as I tried not to laugh

"Stay away from Cloud Tower of witches, We do not have a punishment for what they will do to you will be far server than what we will do to you" She said as I looked at her, "I thought witches and wizards are supposed to be slaves" I said as she smirked

"Oh they are, some wizards at least. Few wizdars are born royalty so the wizards prince cannot be slaves. That school is to teach them how to take our orders, its like a learning camp" She said as I almost snarled at her "They don't want anyone interrupting them while they are teaching and training those useless creatures to be our slaves" she said as I balled my fist, "Anyways, You can come in, Next!" She yelled as I rolled my eyes and walked in, calm down, I can't blow it on the first day, although blasting that smirk off her fucking face would so make my day, I seen so many girls here, I ignored them all and headed for the dorm room, walking up the stairs as I seen girls laughing and giggling

I got to a dorm and seen my name with 5 others, I walked in and seen I had a room for myself, I walked in and looked around the room and snarled in disgust, everything was pink! I rolled my eyes and snapped my finger as the color suddenly turned black, I walked out and locked my room as I headed of the library

Thankfully no one was here, not even the librarian, I raised my hand, "Blueprints and maps of all the witches and wizards prison" I said as they all floated towards me, I looked at them and seen one was missing, "Blueprint and map of Light Heaven Rock witches and wizards prison" I said as my hand glowed and I seen the restricted gate shaking

I narrowed my eyes at it as the gates burst open and the paper flew out, I snapped my fingers and fake copies replaced them as I sent the original ones into my room, a red light started to flash as then an alarm went off, **"RESTRICTED AREA! RESTRICTED AREA!"** It went off as I covered my ears "Fuck" I said as my eyes glowed and erased the video camera footage that I was ever here and teleported into my room

I was still able to hear the alarm as I hid the maps and blueprints, I walked outside and seen everyone hurrying back, "Back to your dorms! It was a false alarm!" I heard Griselda yelling as I walked inside as then others came inside the dorm

"What do you think happen?" A girl with a sweet voice said, "I wonder who tried to break in the restricted area" A girl with blonde hair said, "They must have been every stupid, everyone knows they will do everything to protect the most powerful spells of the school" A girl with pink hair said "Maybe they just wanted to see inside, I mean aren't ya curious what's inside?" A girl with dark blue hair said as I leaned against my room wall, narrowing my eyes at them, they were so into their conversation they haven't even seen me yet

"Musa!" A dark skin girl snapped, "What Aisha? That doesn't mean I did it! I was with you guys the whole time, anyways don't tell me you aren't curious, I bet everyone is!" Musa defended herself "Whoever it was I'm sure they got caught on the video camera right?" A tan girl said "Flora is right, if someone broke in they would have gotten caught by the security camera" The girl with pink hair said

"Hey Tecna! Do you think you could hack in the schools system and see the camera footage!" The girl with blonde hair said as they looked at her, "What!? I'm curious who is was" she said flicking her hair "Stella's right! Come on Tecna" Musa said as she sighed "Oh alright" She said as they squealed "But only for a moment!" Tecna said pointing a finger at them

"Of course only for a moment!" Stella said "We wouldn't want you to stay in the system for too long and get caught!" Musa said "I don't think we should this guys" Flora whispered, "Flo it will be alright" Musa said "Musa is right, we will only hack the system for a few minutes, just long enough to see the video" Aisha said as Tecna grabbed her laptop from the sofa as they huddled over her

Wow these stupid fairies are blind as fuck, their backs have been to me the entire time, I pushed off the wall as Tecna said she got in, I quietly walked over to them and leaned in to see, we just seen the gate shaking as they burst open but no one was there, "But that doesn't make any sense..." Tecna whispered, "No one was there" Aisha said, "Try seeing it from a body heat view" Stella said

"Good idea Stella" they muttered as Tecna did and nothing "That doesn't make any sense!" Aisha said as Tecna logged off "That was weird" Musa said as I smirked

"And here I thought, every fairy does not break rules" I said loudly in a British accent as they all jumped and turned back to look at me. They literally scream and jumped away, "Who are you!?" Aisha and Musa yelled as their power surrounded their palm "How long have you been there?" Tecna asked nervously

"From the moment you walked in through the door" I said in the accent again, "My name is Harley Quinn and I am your roommate" I said as they looked at each other nervously, "You might want to calm down or I will be forced to defend myself" I said looking at Aisha and Musa as ice surround my hands "And don't worry I'm not going to say anything, I was curious myself" I said as they lowered their hands, "How can we trust you?" Aisha said as she raise her eye brow, I chuckled softly, "I would have ran to the head mistress from the moment I seen you hacking the system, but I didn't" I said as they sighed a bit

"Your accent, Are you British?" Flora asked "No, I just like their accent" I said, I was so keeping this accent for the remaining time I have here, "Don't bother introducing yourselves, I already heard your names and from the video footage, I would say a powerful witch tried to break in" I said in the accent as they looked at me

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I promise I will not say anything, Why would I risk getting expelled along with you when I didn't report you from the minute I seen you?" I said in the accent as they looked at each other, "She does have a point" Tecna said as they all sighed and smiled at me

"We are sorry about that" Musa said as I nodded, "So would you like to go down town for a pizza?" Stella asked as I smiled, "As much as I would love too, I can't, my parents are expecting high scores from me so I should start studying so I don't have to hear their nagging" I said as they frown, "Studying on the first day of school!" Stella said in horror "Chill Stell, most people actually want a good grade" Musa said as the others chuckled "But its a Friday!" Stella whine as the other rolled their eyes

"Oh come on Stella, You won't be saying that if you had your parents nagging behind your back" Aisha said "I been there and trust me its a drag!" She said frustrated "Are your parents nagging you about your grades?" Tecna asked "No but they always nagged about me in acting like a proper princess" Aisha said flicking her hair and batting her eyes dramatically as we began to laugh "But I can't believe you are going to miss out over some studying!" Stella said

"Maybe tomorrow! I know they are going to call today to see if I am studying and how well am I doing so far from being away from home" I said as they smiled "Come on Stella I know whats is like to have strict parents and trust me its not fun" Flora said, "Especially if they are complaining about your grades" Tecna said rolling her eyes "Fine!" Stella groaned

"Tomorrow we can go grab a pizza and head for a Starbucks" Musa said as everyone agreed, "That would be perfect" I said with a smile, "Well I won't keep you guys long! I have to get studying, My parents won't be long before they call" I said walking towards my room, I waved goodbye and locked the door, God I love the accent!

I heard the dorm room shut as I snarled, "I'm such a goodie goodie that I wanna act bad like a bad girl and break the rules and hack the system!" I said in a mocking girly voice as I burst out laughing to myself

I dropped myself on my bed and waved my hand as the blueprints and maps came out, I grabbed a random one, **'Solaria the planet of the Sun and Moon'** It said, I looked over it, studying the map and blue print, trying to find a way in and out, I stared at both of them, hmmm I could go into one of the under ground tunnels, used for an escaped tunnel for the guards in case something happens to the prison

I placed my finger on the blue print and followed it down, it led out into the forest, I looked on the map and seen a huge boulder near it, well that would make it easy to find, I looked back and the tunnel was directly under the guards room, followed by the kitchen, the restrooms, and the break room, one wrong turn and we would get lost, I sighed and studied the passages

The dorms were near the break room so I would have to go through the break room, I could take a group of people to help with the rescue but to know if they are at my level and wont back out in a fight, I looked up at the clock and seen I been studying for an hour, trying to figure out how to get them out of a low profile, if I break them out other prison will be on higher alert to avoid any more rescuing, I could kill all the guards in their sleep as well for everyone there, that will give me a few days to do the same with other prisons

If luck stays on my side and if everything goes well I could go on a rescuing spree for a couple of days, max a week or so, I could attack one prison a day, kill all the guards, everyone there, giving me more time to rescue others, that could work, I raised my hand and grabbed more prisons, **Andros planet of Tides**, **Zenith planet ****Technology**, **Linphea planet of Nature** and **Melody planet of Music**

Looking at them all as I grabbed sticky notes and write on it, 'Solaria, underground tunnel, break room entrance, cells near break room, KILL EVERYONE' I stick it on the maps and I turned to Andros, I looked for an entrance and a tunnel that was only underwater, what the fuck? I stood up and sat on my chair and turned on the computer, 'Andros under water tunnels' I typed as an article popped out

I clicked on it, 'Mermaids have been making tunnels and killing the wizards unintentionally, looking for their true love, they lower the male wizards towards them, dragging them under water so they can live together, forgetting they can not breathe under water and drown in the process' I rolled my eyes, they made the prison there on purpose, I grabbed a sticky note and wrote on it 'Transform into mermaid, use a underwater tunnel, using breathing under water spell on them, make mermaids kill the guards' I stick it to the map, this one was easy, one tunnel, one way

I turned to Zenith, hmm cameras everywhere, fuck, hmm I grabbed the a sticky note, 'Snow storm, freeze the camera, bring down the power, walk in through main entrance in the darkness and freeze everyone' I wrote and stick it on

I turned to Linphea, hmm easy, I seen there was a large tree by a pond with bushes around it, a tunnel was connect with that tree, maybe there was a hole near there, I grabbed a stick note as I started to yawn, 'Start a forest fire, walk in though the tunnel located inside a possible tree trunk, place fake bodies, make the prison burst into flames' I stick it on

I lastly turn to Melody, I yawn as my eyes watered, I saw this one had no tunnels, 'Transform in to a bird, fly in, surprise attack, KILL EVERYONE BEFORE THEY SET OFF THE ALARM' I wrote lazily and stick it on, I stretched as I looked at the clock, another hour had passed by, I collect the maps as my phone began to ring

I grabbed it and saw Duman calling "Hey" I said as I seen Duman appear "Hey whats up" He said as he saw the maps and blue prints, "How many guards are in Solaria, Andros, Zenith, Linphea and Melody prison?" I asked as I seen my aunt appear "At least 10 or a bit more" She said as I nodded, "We attack those prisons in 2 weeks, figure who's family's are there and collect the rewards, write down who and how much they gave" I said as they looked at me surprised

"And how exactly are you going to break in all those prisons?" My aunt asked as I smirked "I been studying their prison maps for over 2 hours now, I wrote down notes to help us remember how we are going to do it" I said as they smirked, "Send a picture of the notes and maps" She said as I raised my hand, "You can have something better" I said as they looked at the maps, "You can have a copy" I said as I teleported them a copy

Duman grabbed it and smirked "Nice ideas _Harley_" he said reading the notes, "Are you going to take a group?" Mandragora asked, "No, I don't trust them, only Duman and I will go" I said as his head shot up, "Are you sure-" he said as I cut him off, "I know what your made of, you are surely at a higher level than anyone else" I said as he smirked

"Well anyways study them and if you come up with a new idea in breaking in let me know, I'm going to sleep" I said yawning "Good night" Mandragora said as she took one of the maps and looked at them, "Good night" Duman said.

We clicked as I made the maps into a hiding place only I can find them, I dropped on the bed and looked over at my clock, 8:43 pm I kicked off my shoes and snapped my fingers and changed into my black undershirt and my grey pjs sweats that had jack skeleton all over, I had gotten from hot topic, I laid under my covers and instantly knocked out


	4. Joker

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, I looked at the time 3:30 am, it felt weird not waking up by the volts, after 11 years I got used to waking up by those painful volts, I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, no one for sure was going to be up at this hour

But the painful memories were coming back, the day I was taken away, I scrunched my face and tried to push out those memories but the more I tried not to think about it, the harder it was to forget it

I grabbed the covers and balled my fist in anger as I swung it off me and bolted off my bed, I waved my hand over me and I was in black skinny jeans, my black small undershirt and I was barefoot, I teleported into the middle of an endless forest as I grabbed my head

I felt my body shaking, my hands were shaking, I kept twisting my head in frustration as it kept building higher and higher, scrunching my face to keep my feelings under control, I held my breath as I felt tears leaking from my eyes, Tears? I haven't cried in over 11 years, for God's sake I didn't even cry the day I woke up in that prison!

Get it together! I thought as more tears leaked down, my body was twisting, turning and shaking, my voice was cracking, my voice escaping, I felt my body move furiously as I grabbed my head, moving out of control as I bolted up straight with my eyes shut tightly, screaming at the top of my lungs

And as I did, fire exploded away from me, my voice echoing as I kept screaming without catching a breath, the fire quickly spread around me, spreading throughout the forest, burning everything on sight, birds screeching and flying away

I stopped screaming when I ran out of breath as I sobbed for air and felt the tears running down and heard my scream slowly echoing, I stood there sobbing as I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, biting my lip to keep the sobs from escaping

I fell to my knees and sat on my legs and just sat there, kneeling on the grass that I was standing, which was not burnt, I kept sobbing as tears kept racing down one after another, after another, My cheeks were wet from my tears, a few racing down my neck or falling of my chin

I heard a bird screeching as I looked up and seen it flying downs towards me, I sobbed as I glared at it, I seen it starting to transform as I surround my palm with fire, "Bloom" Duman said softly as I sightly gasped as I seen him fully transformed into him self, I sat there with tears falling down as he looked at me, I dropped my hand as my fire disappeared

He knelt down as I swung at him, "Go away!" I growled, I didn't need anyone seeing me weak. I whiped my face and glared at him. "Why are you here?" I asked as he looked around him "Mandragora and I felt a lot of energy coming from one place, so she sent me to figure it out, I arrived here when I seen you, when you burst out into flames I flew higher to the sky to avoid them" He said as I looked down.

"We got to see how powerful and far your power can reach" he said as I looked up at him, "What?" I whispered confused, "Look" he said as he looked out to the forest, I turned my head and my jaw dropped, I slowly stood up from my kneeling position and slowly turned around, looking around me

Everything was burnt and instantly turned to ash, full grown trees were nothing more but ash, smoke rising from the ground, it was dark, smokey, ashy, a few dead steams, a few dead tree trunks, everything was burnt for miles! "Bloom we have to go" Duman said as I started walking looking around as I felt my lips form a smirk "Bloom we been here long enough, we have to go" He said walking towards me

"Its so beautiful" I whispered, admiring at what my fire did to the endless forest, "Bloom if Mandragora and I were able to feel your power boiling then so were others" Duman hissed as he snapped me out of my trance

"They wont be long, we have to go" He demanded as I waved my hand and we teleported in Mandragora's house, "Is my aunty here?" I asked, "No, since your little power outburst she decided to go check on it from a fairy view" He said as I turned around and seen it was 4:00 "Its still too early" I muttered, "Ugh I don't want to deal with that stupid weird ass stalker" He muttered

"Is that bitch still following you?" I asked as he burst out laughing, "You mean that human ass bitch Mitzi?" He said "She's human?" I asked in disgust "Apparently her mother fell in love with a human" He said as I began to laugh

"The only thing more disgusting to these fairies than witches are half breeds" I said laughing as he narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me your a half breed?" I hissed "Do I look like a fucking half breed!?" He snapped "I don't know you tell me" I snarled as he rolled his eyes

"Of course not you idiot! My parents were a witch and a wizard, they died protecting me" he said as I looked at him, "You never mention" I mumbled, "Because I didn't want your pity" he said as I looked at him, "MY pity? Never" I said.

"Anyways half breeds barely have magic" he said, "So she's pathetic?" I smirked as he laughed, "Of course she is, she can't last long in her dark fairy form" he said as I laughed, "She's weak" I said as he chuckled.

"I'm out, tell aunty I was here" I said disappearing in a purple flash and in my Alfea room. I dropped on my bed and thought of something. I grabbed my phone and messaged my aunty. 'Cloud tower? A school for witches slaves?' I asked as I set down my phone.

After knocking out for a couple of hours, I woke up, and god did it feel great not to be awaken by those volts. I got up showered and got ready. I walked out of my room and saw the girls. "Hey are you guys ready to go get breakfast? Then maybe shop a bit and then eat pizza?" I asked as they nodded "Yes shopping!" Stella shrieked as everyone groaned.

So on the way to Magix, we took the bus. I learn a lot about these girls, and if I'm not careful, they could ruin my plans. After eating at Ihop and acting like a goodie goodie, I had gotten on their good side. I was like their new best friend now. How fun. But if these girls were going to be a problem then I need to know their every move and thought.

We went shopping for nearly 4 hours, we were all tired and bought a lot of clothes, makeup, shoes, and accessories. "Ok Harley, I hope you don't mind but our boyfriends are coming over to meet us for pizza" Stella said as I smiled "I don't mind" I said as I nearly groaned. We used magic to send out bags to Alfea, so we wouldn't be carrying them.

We had gotten a table and waited for their guys. "Stella!" I heard a male shout as Stella shrieked in excitement, "Brandon!" She shouted as she ran towards him. All the girls got up and went towards their guys. "Harley, This is Brandon, Sky, Helia, Timmy, Riven, Nex and The Joker" Stella said as I smiled and waved. I shook their hands and I turned to 'The Joker'

The moment his hand touched mine I felt my eyes go wide and I nearly gasped. I felt strong negative vibes from him! He must have felt the same because his eyes also went wide. He is a tall and lean man with a somewhat muscular build. His sleek, combed back hair is dyed bright green, his skin is bleached chalk white, and his lips are stained bright red.

"Oh my god Joker! Why did you dye your hair green? It looked better your natural white hair color" Stella shrieked. "Oh don't worry sunshine, it washes off" He said as I looked at his hair, so his hair its naturally white? His voice, the way he talk was so sexy "He was only trying it out before dying it permanent" Riven said as they all looked at him. "Too bad those tattoos don't wash off" Tecna said as Joker rolled his eyes. "My body, my life" He said as she crossed her arms.

"As well as you all know, I had gotten these tattoos before deciding on entering Red Fountain" Joker said "Yes Mr. Jay, but I do wonder why on earth Saladin let you enter our school" Sky said as I looked at Joker. "His name is actually Joker, well known as Mr. Jay" Nex said. "Joker is known for having various insane tattoos on his body" Musa also said.

I looked at Joker and saw he has a tattoo saying "Damaged" on his forehead, and a small "J" tattooed on his left cheek. An eerie wide grin is inked on his right forearm, while a parade of laughing "HA-HA-HA"'s creep up his chest to his left arm. On his chest bears a tattoo saying "JOKER", above a large grin on his belly. He also has a Full House tattoo with Joker cards on his left upper chest, a large laughing mouth is tattooed on his left hand. A skull wearing a bent, medieval king's crown.

"Ugh put on a shirt Mr. Jay" Sky said as Joker smirked. He made a unbutton white appear with a long purple crocodile leather jacket appear. Holy fuck, was he fucking hot! "3 Pepperonis!" They shouted, "That's us, I'll go get them" I said standing up. I walked towards the counter and noticed Joker was following me. "So Mistah' J, I wouldn't have expected you to be a wizard" I said as he smirked. "I'm one of the few wizards to be born in royalty" He said grabbing the pizzas as I grabbed the liter sodas.

"May I ask which royal planet may you be from?" I asked as he smirked. "Sparks" He said as I looked at him surprised "Isn't that Domino?" I asked as he nodded. I had been studying the planets before I had enrolled in Alfea, when I was practicing my magic with Mandragora.

"When the princess went missing and her parents were never found, the next royal blood line was my families. So I was crowned prince by my royal blood line" He said as I nodded. "The princess? Who might be the princess?" I asked as he looked at me surprised "You do not know who the princess is?" He asked as I looked at him confused.

"According to the myths and rumors the day they attacked the place, Darkar took hostage the queen of Domino, killed her husband on sight and kept her alive and well in the underground. The princess of Domino is you Bloom" He said as I felt my eyes go wide. How did he know!? I felt him press his hand against my mouth, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I know it is you because I have the ability to know who is a witch and who is a fairy. My mother was the first royal witch, so she couldn't be a slave. My mother is Miss Griffin, the teacher at Cloud Tower" He said as I looked at him and felt my head spinning. What the fuck!?

"I will explain everything later, just know you are safe and now that you escaped, your aunty, Mandragora contacted my mother and told her about your plan. My mother may seem like a nice witch now, but trust me, she is rotten to the core. We will talk later" He said removing his hand as I blinked twice trying to comprehend what he just said.

I felt my phone vibrating as I looked at it and saw Mandragora was calling me. "H-Hello?" I answered "Cloud Tower is a school for witches slaves, but the professor herself knows who I am and we both came up with this plan to disguise ourselves as fairies" She said as I stood there shaking the confusion out of my head. "They know who I am, The Joker, her son, knows who I am, you told them?" I asked.

"Yes, if there is anyone we can trust with our lives is them" She said as I growled "Couldn't you have warned me earlier that you were going to tell them!? I nearly fucking panicked when the Joker told me he knows who I really am" I hissed into the phone. "You were going to meet the Joker one way or another. Besides I was caught up trying to make up an excuse for your little outburst in the fucking forest this morning" She said as I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Ok, so I can trust The Joker?" I asked as I glanced at him. He had gone to take the pizza while I was on the phone. "Yes, now I have to go. I have known Joker and his mother for years now, we can trust them" She said as I sighed "Alright, I hope you know who your trusting. Bye" I said as Joker came back and smirked.

"Look, my aunty might trust you, but I don't. I just met you. You're going to have to earn my trust" I said straight forward as he faked a painful face. "Ouch, right in the heart" He said joking as I glared at him. "Damn woman, ease up. I just met you and I already like you. Only fools trust people without knowing them first. You don't trust me, I don't trust you" He said with a serious face.

"Seems like we will have to earn each others trust" He said as I smirked. "I look forward to it" I said as he smirked. We sat down and started to eat as I saw everyone sitting with their couple and noticed Sky was alone, sitting with Brandon and Stella. I sat down next to Joker and grabbed a slice. Facing him I couldn't help but be amazed in how handsome he was.

"Is that your natural face or your using magic to change your appearance?" He suddenly asked in a soft voice as I smirked at him. "Natural, eyes and hair, different color" I said as he smirked. "Well then, your beautiful" He said as I began to laugh. "Why thank you. Aren't you sweet as pudding" I said grinning as he smirked "Your not so bad yourself handsome" I said winking at him as he chuckled.

"Does anyone know who you really are?" I whispered "A few trust worthy men" He whispered as I nodded. "I heard you have a plan to set wizards and witches free" He whispered as I nodded. "I do. It will take motion in 2 weeks" I whispered drinking my soda. "Do you need any assistants?" He asked as I looked at him. "I don't know what you're capable of. I know gymnastics, acrobatics, how to throw a knife, how to fire bullets, how to fight with swords. We cannot use any magic, other will sense it and the plans will go down to ruins" I said as he thought about it. "Make sense" He said as I nodded.

"I go to red fountain deary, I train with sword and weapons without any magic. My magic gives me a bonus" He said as I narrowed my eyes at him "Hmm, Let me see your arms" I said as he looked at me weird but extended his arm out to me. I grabbed his muscles and shoulders, I put my hand on his chest and abs. "Hmm. Great health, great strength. But how are you on your feet and body movements. This requires more than muscle" I said taking my hands of him as he smirked.

"Do you want to test me?" He said leaning in as he smirked. I looked up at him as I raised my eye brow. "If you have what it takes then I will let you join me" I said as he smirked. "I know I got what it takes" He said as I saw a cocky smirk as I grinned. "We'll see, maybe a week from now, I'll give you a test run" I said as he nodded.

"Who are your trust worthy men?" I asked as he looked at him, narrowing his eyes at me. "Might as well start trusting each other now, I have a week to test you, so little time but so much planning to do. The following week we strike" I said looking at him. "But we strike without rest. We hit prison after prison, free many as we can, collect rewards, and keep doing it until they have realized what is going on under their noses" I said as he smirked at me.

"Your so well organized" He said as I smirked. "11 years in that damn prison, time to fight back" I said as he just stared at me. "Ok, listen up. I have a few men in the squad here, some are around the school and on the outside. My main men are in the squad here. Riven, Brandon, and Nex" He said as I looked over at them.

I was starting to notice them glancing at us every once in a while. "Riven and Nex I can see but Brandon, that's a surprise. Like they all say, don't judge a book by it cover" I said as he chuckled. "So you just met these girls, I doubt you have anyone here at school you trust?" He asked. "No, I only have my aunty and someone who was in the prison with me" I said as he nodded.

"What about their girlfriends?" I asked as he suddenly made a straight face. "Ah, I see. They know nothing" I said as he looked at them. "Their girlfriends are just a cover, they know that. They aren't getting into nothing serious" He said as I glanced a look at them. "You better be sure, we wouldn't want any distractions" I said as he looked at me. "Hows your magic?" He asked as I looked at him. "I'm getting the hang of it, I'm getting stronger with every time I use it" I said as he nodded.

"Well then, you test me and I'll test you. Come on" He said as standing up as I looked at him confused. "I'm going to test you on your magic" He said as he extended his hand out to me as I took it. Helping me stand up, he looked back to Brandon, Nex and Riven as they all looked at him the moment he stood up. He made a finger gesture as he meant to say to wrap it up. They quickly told something to their girlfriends and walked our way.

"Where are you guys going?" Sky asked as he saw them stand up. I saw Joker's body tense up as he tried not to glare at him. "Joker here was telling me how good they are on their motor bikes, so they decided to give me private show. I can wait to see these four on their motor bikes" I said stepping in as Sky slightly blushed as I talked to him.

"So we'll be back soon, wait for us here" I called out as I grabbed Joker's arm and pulled him behind me and didn't let no one question us as we left. "Not bad" Joker said as we were out of their hearing distance. "I can tell Sky isn't a big fan of yours" I said as he growled. "No, he is starting to get on my nerves" Joker said as I nodded. I saw Nex, Brandon, and Riven side glance as they turned to Joker. "So J, where are we going?" Nex asked as Joker smirked.

He made a hand gesture as we appeared in a forest. I looked around and slightly narrowed my eyes as I felt a rush of magic head my way. I snapped around and lifted my arm as a magic blast hit my magic shield. I slowly dropped my hand as I glared at Joker. He began to laugh as the guys looked at him surprised. "Show me what you got" Joker said as I smirked.

I flew towards him, punching him with a magic blast. He managed to grab my wrist as I kicked him with a magic blast. We started to fight of each other as he threw me into the air. I saw a blast headed my way as I extended my arm out and wave it away, exploding as it touch the earth. His eyes went wide in surprise as did Brandon's, Nex's and Riven's eyes.

I sensed something as I stayed flying in the air. I turned back and narrowed my eyes, something was coming towards us. A roar exploded from the trees as I saw a tree flying towards Joker and the guys. I flew towards them "Puddin! Look out!" I shouted as I appeared in front of them just in time. I extended my arms out and burned the tree to ash.

A second later I saw a huge blue troll as my eyes went wide when its fist met my body. I grunted as I flew back crashing into the earth, rolling and landing on my face. "Harley!" Joker shouted as I growled as I pounded my fist on the earth, the earth seem to explode when I punched it. I glared up at the troll with a sinister grin on my face. "You wanna play? Lets play!" I shouted as I jumped up into the air, extending one arm out as I made a huge long wooden mallet appear.

I had a wide crazy smile on my face as I flew towards it and swung at it. I twirled and turned as I kept swinging at him. I threw him into a tree as I dropped my mallet and flew towards it. I clawed my finger nails into its neck as I growled "Its not nice to join a fight you weren't invited into!" I shouted as I used my magic to burn his skin. I seen him smirk as I narrowed my eyes at him. Then I felt it. The earth softly trembling as I automatically flew away from it.

I saw the tree tops shaking as I growled. I saw a pack of trolls running towards us. "Now, some excitement" Joker said with a hungry smile. I saw the guys with hungry smiles as well as they took their weapons out. I grabbed my mallet and stood besides them. Looking out for the one I left behind. His throat was so burned he had trouble breathing.

"Let's have some fun" Joker said as I grinned at him. "The one with most kills wins!" Brandon shouted. "20 bucks I'll win!" Riven shouted. "Weapons ready!" Nex shouted as I saw them take out different weapons, probably to know who kill which troll. "No magic" Joker said as I nodded. I made my own throwing knifes appear. I saw the trolls close as I got ready. "Go!" Joker shouted as we all burst out running towards them.

I threw my knifes and jumped over the first falling ones. I flipped and stabbed one on the neck. I ran forward and bent backwards, sliding under the fist a troll was throwing a punch at me. I saw Brandon and Nex taking down one as I rolled forward on the floor. And threw my self into the air, kicking a troll in the face as I flipped backwards, landing on my hands and pushing off as I quickly threw a knife at him.

I glanced at Joker and saw him fist fighting and cutting them with his dagger. I landed on my feet and kept going. I saw Nex about to the pounded from behind when I ran to the side on him. Throwing myself at him, as I collided with him and fell to the side rolling. I quickly sat up turned around and threw a knife, straight to the troll neck. Nex looked at me with wide eyes as I looked ahead. "Look out!" I shouted as he jumped away to the left and I jumped to the right. He quickly threw his weapons as I flipped in the air, avoiding another troll.

I saw Riven having trouble with two trolls and Brandon trying to reach him but was block by trolls. I ran fast behind Brandon as I jumped up high. "What the-!?" Brandon shouted as I pressed my hands on his shoulders as I threw myself higher and over him, I extended my legs out to the side so I wouldn't hit his head. I flipped forward and tucked my legs toward as I was headed towards the troll that were blocking him.

My feet landed on the trolls shoulder as I jumped off quickly away towards a troll pounding on Riven as I flipped again and landed sitting on the troll's shoulders. I wrapped my legs together, squishing his neck as I threw my body downwards at full force. Making him flip away from Riven. I quickly stood up as the troll groaned in pain. Grabbing my knife I stabbed him at full force in its neck. I grabbed another and threw it to the other troll as Riven looked at me with wide eyes.

I turned back and saw Joker fighting and a troll sneaking up from behind with a collar. "J! Collar!" Nex shouted as I ran towards him. Avoiding all the other trolls and shoved Joker out the way. I felt them grab my arm and their huge fist surrounded my throat. I growled as I heard a familiar voice 20 volts. "Harely!" Joker shouted as I threw my head back, head budding the troll as I started swinging and kicking. I grabbed my mallet and aimed for their face.

Their face filled with confusion, to be honest I didn't even feel those 20 volts. I heard another voice. 50 volts. I turned around and tried to see which troll had the remote but they all kept coming at me. I swung and jumped high. I looked over at the guys as they stood there and looked at me with confused faces. "Don't just stand there! They probably have more collars!" I shouted as I took them out of their trace.

"500 volts" I growled in annoyance. I carefully twirled my mallet with one arm as I quickly looked through the trolls. "Do you not feel those volts?" Brandon asked as I turned to look at him "2000 Volts" I felt a tiny pinch as I shook my head. I saw the one who's neck I burn had the remote. I ran towards him as he pressed a button "50,000 Volts" it said as I heard my name being shout as my legs gave out and I gave a surprised scream.

I fell against the floor as I looked up and glared at him. I threw myself up and started running towards him again. Everyone's eyes went wide as I swung my mallet at him, merely missing him by a few inches as he moved out the way. "How the fuck is she still alive!?" Riven asked as I growled/shouted and swung my mallet again. "80,000 Volts" I screamed in pain, falling on my back against the earth.

"Someone get that troll!" Joker shouted as he appeared by my side, with a golden gun. Shooting at him as I gritted my teeth, pressed my head against the floor and arched my back, digging my feet into the earth. I took a deep breath and my body collapsed on the floor as the volts stopped flowing through my body. "Total of Volts, 132,570" The digital voice said as I grabbed the collar, trying to take it off.

"Play time is over! Finish them off now!" Joker yelled walking towards me. I saw the guys pull out their guns and started shooting them until they were all dead. Brandon's device beeped as he looked at it. "We got unwanted company headed this way J" He said as Joker growled. "Body count, Now!" He said as Brandon, Nex and Riven ran through the fallen trolls.

"Brandon 6" Riven said, "Riven 6" Nex said "Nex 6" Brandon said, "Harley 9" Riven said "J, you got 10" Nex shouted as they ran towards us. Joker looked at me as he helped me stand up. "Not bad baby girl, now we gotta get outta here" He said as I suddenly gasped as I screamed in pain. "167,430 Volts in total of 300,000 volts" I grunted and pressed my teeth together. "Not again!" I said with so much force.

"100,000 more volts than last time" I grunted as I stood there, screaming in pain, trying to hold my back my screams. Riven, Nex and Brandon looked at me with horrified eyes as Joker pulled his gun and shot the last troll, the first troll who attacked me.

Once he was shot dead, the volts stopped spreading through my body. I felt my eyes roll backwards and my body falling forward. I felt like I slowly fell on my knees, and my body falling forward towards the earth. As the last thing I heard was Jokers voice fading in the distance.

**...**

I groaned as I rolled my eyes open. My head was pounding, my body was aching. I tried to sit up up but something stopped me. I looked down and saw I was chained to a table. I tried to move my arms and legs but I was chained tight. I felt panic wash over me, where was I? Wasn't I in the forest? I looked up and grunted and I tried to put force or use my magic to be free but it was useless.

"J! She's awake!" I heard someone shout as I looked to the side and saw Nex. "What do we have here?" Joker said walking into the room as I tried to looked up at him. "What are you doing, let me go" I growled as he leaned over me "What?" he asked as I glared at him, "What? Your gonna kill me Mistah' J?" I asked as he grinned, "Oh no, I'm just gonna hurt ya really, really, really bad" He said as I saw him get two shockers near my head. "Oh yeah? Well I can take it" I said as Riven grabbed a leather belt and put it in my mouth for me to bite on.

"This could stop before we even start, just tell me where the witches village is located at" He said as I looked at him, did he not know? "Or just tell me your plans for attacking the prisons and I won't do you no harm" he said as I glared at him, "Nothing? Fine" He said as I felt him press it against my temple as I didn't feel anything.

"Rise it higher" He said as I heard a robotic voice '100,000 volts' I stared at him, "Just tell me and you wont go through this pain" He said as I closed my eyes, steady my breathing and prepared myself for it. I felt it as I left out a groan, balling my fist, feeling my nails pinch my skin. "Tell me!" He shouted as he took it off my temple. "No? Then, tell me why you can take so many volts!" He shouted as I glared at him.

Without warning he pressed it against my temple again as I groaned in pain. A few second later I felt my body collapse against the table, I didn't realize I had arched my back. I tried to steady my breathing, I noticed my vision was going blurry. I felt my body weak "Tell me!" He shouted as and then again I let out a groan feeling the shocks through my body. I heavily collapsed on the table again, barely able to open my eyes. I saw Brandon, Nex and Riven eyes go wide as Joker just stared at me shocked.

He grinned as then he put the shockers down. "You took 600,000 volts in one day and your still alive? Impressive" He said as he grabbed the belt and untied me. I felt him kiss my forehead as then magic flowed through my body, making me feel awake. "Sorry about that, I had too make sure you wouldn't snitch if you ever got caught and were being tortured" He said as I sat up without any pain or sore muscles. "It seems it takes 600,000 volts for your appearance spell to break off" Joker said as I looked at him confused.

I saw Nex grab a mirror and shoved it towards my face. I saw my red orange hair was back and my yellow cat eyes. "You're Bloom" Riven said as I smirked at him. "God, you are so talented" Brandon whispered. "She's probably the only person who can handle all that voltage" Joker said as I stretched. "Ok, well since now we know who we really are, now time for some planning" I said as they looked at me.

"Like I told Joker earlier, we are hitting the prisons in 2 weeks tops, I have a way to manage to get in. But once we break in, we keep hitting prison after prison, no rest, no chance to let them figure out what happen" I said as they nodded. "Why the prisons?" Riven asked. "We're freeing the wizards and witches, collecting the rewards their family members and friends who are willing to pay. We'll make a living out of that" I said as they nodded.

"I assume we are going after your father and sisters?" Nex asked as I painfully shook my head. "At least not right now, once they figure out about the prison they will no doubt have figured out I'm behind all this and will do anything to protect Light Heaven Rock" I said as they nodded. "Light Heaven Rock is already heavily guarded and will be even more now when they figure out about the prisons" I said as they nodded. "That's true" Brandon said.

"Unless" Joker said as we looked at him. "We start a revolution, someone who wants the witches and wizards free" He said as we looked at each other. "Yea but Jay, no body wants the witches or wizards free, hell, not even Flora wants them free and she's the sweet bitch" Riven said as I thought for a moment. "We could just spell them" I said as they turned to look at me. "If the revolution is going to start, it has to start now. That way the blame wont be only on me, they will get confused and will try everything to stop the revolution from spreading" I said as they nodded. "Who do we spell?" Brandon asked as I pulled out my phone. 'I need powerful unbreakable spell books on possessing people' I group text Duman and my aunt.

"From what I know from all of you, I would say Flora, Stella, Helia, Timmy and Sky" I said as they jerked when I mention Sky, "Why Sky?" Joker asked "Who better to lead them" I said smirking as they smirked as they caught on my idea. "I have my aunt searching for a spell as we speak" I said as I saw their message 'Ok' 'What for?' (from Duman) 'Ugh, asking questions, just do what your told!' I wrote back to him

"Ok, lets work on your appearance" Joker said as he extended an arm towards me. "If I use my magic on you, the appearance spell won't wear off even if they manage to knock you out, which will be more safe" He said as I nodded. "Alright, nice thinking" I said as he smirked. "I'll just change it a bit to my liking tho" He said as I felt his magic surrounding me. I felt my eyes changing color and a tingling feeling from the root of my head spreading down to the rest of my hair.

"Perfect" He moaned as Nex handed me a mirror. I looked at my eyes and they were the same color blue and my hair was pale blonde, half of the ends was blue and the other half was pink. I looked up at him and smirked. "I love it" I said as he smirked at me. "J, if I may speak here, I believe it would be best to introduce her to the rest of the gang. I mean we are going to be working with her aren't we?" Riven said as Joker thought for a second.

"Hm, yes. That is true" He said. "Ok, Mistah' J, I have the pans in way to get in and out, I could use a second pair of eyes to spot any mistakes I may have made. Everyone else will have to think of an excuse in case people get suspicious we will have a back ground story and witnesses. And like I said, when we attack the prisons, no magic, weapons only. And also, once the potion is done I'm going to need you guys to spread it to random people from different kingdoms as well. That way the revolution will rise faster" I said as they nodded.

"Very well, Brandon take care of the back ground story and the witnesses for 2 weeks, we need a good excuse and no loopholes in our story" Nex said as Brandon nodded. "Riven will chose the weapons we are to take, one who won't bring to much attention but will get the job down quickly" Brandon said as Riven nodded. "I'm on it, and Nex will give everyone information that we have a new ally and a mission coming up soon and we will have to prepare for it" Riven said as the Joker smirked. "Get all the men left over and make them spread the potion once it is done" Joker said as they nodded.

"Well now that I have seen what you guys are made of, its safe to assume that the rest of your men are talented like them?" I asked as Joker smirked. "Of course, they take school every seriously" He said as I nodded. "Very well. I believe we have everything covered-Oh! I have a guy I told you about, it was just supposed to be me and him attacking the prisons but now that I have your help I'll just tell him to stay" I said as they looked at me with curiosity.

"Boyfriend of yours?" Nex asked as I felt my face make a disgusting face. I saw Joker narrow his eyes at me. "Of course not" I said. "When can we meet him?" Joker said as I looked at him. "Probably later on today, I have to go to check if they found a the potion spell. I also want you studying the maps I have. We'll go back to the dorm and I will give you a copy" I said as they nodded. "Alright J, we should get going. Its been two hours and Sky keeps blowing up my phone asking where we at since they left after an hour of waiting" Brandon said.

"Urgh, Let's go" Joker groaned. I slipped off the table, only to come falling down. I felt arms around my waist that quickly pulled me up against someone's chest. I turned and saw Joker holding me. "It'll be best if I carry you" He said as I smirked "Sounds like fun'' I said as I climbed on his back. "Alfea's gates coming up" He said as he hooked his hands under my legs.

We instantly appeared in front Alfea gates as they started walking inside. We saw girls staring love struck at them as they ignored them. "Pathetic" I heard Joker groan in annoyance as I wrapped my arms around Joker's neck, hugging him closer, careful enough to not choke him. Wrapping my legs around his waist, leaning in to kiss the corner of his lips. "Oh, Puddin' I love how you got all dressed up for me" I said sexuality as he glanced at me. I felt him put me down and turned to face me. Gripping on my waist, pulling me closer "Oh *moaning* You know I'll do anything for you" He said pressing his lips against mine.

I felt a spark within my body as I pressed my hand against his head, pressing him closer to me. I heard him moaning as he leaned in as much as he could. I felt his tongue against my lips as I let him gain access. I felt his arms pressing against my back and waist, bring me closer to his body. I heard wails and cries as I smirked. Joker and I pulled back and saw the girls on tears.

I smirked as Joker had his hands on my waist and held me closer, "Sorry girls, this handsome fellow all mine" I smirked at them as they glared at me. They puffed and stormed off as I burst out laughing with Joker. "Come on, I'll try to give them to you right now before they all want to hang out again" I said as I led them to the dorm.

"Hey Brandon, did they say were they are?" I asked as he checked his phone. "They're in the library" He said as I nodded. We quickly made our way to the dorms. I entered my room and locked the door behind us. I waved my hand as my plans appeared, making a copy and giving them to Joker as the other went back to hiding. "Here's your copy, look over it and them tell me what you think" I said as I felt my phone buzz. 'Found one' Duman wrote and I looked up at them.

"They found a spell, shall we go?" I asked as they nodded. I glanced around and saw someone was near us and then quockly teleported them inside my aunts house in witchtown. "Yo" I said as we walked into the living room. Duman and my aunt both looked up at me. My aunt gasped at the sight of the specialist as Duman grabbed his knife and launched at them. I swung my feet and collided with his stomach before he could even reach to them. I grabbed his throat and with full force I smashed his back against the floor.

"That's no way to treat my guest. And I do not recall giving you an order to attack" I said through my teeth and he groaned in pain. I heard Nex and Brandon snickering as Riven smirked as Joker looked amused. "Aunty you know Joker, these are his men that are inside Red Fountain, Nex, Brandon and Riven. Guys this is Mandragora and Duman" I said as they nodded. "Well from your text I found this book. This spell should be perfect for possessing, but why do you need it?" She asked curiously.

"Jay had the idea of starting a revolution" Riven said as she looked at Joker. "Once we attack the prisons we need all eyes off of Bloom, this uprising should be perfect. While everyone tries to get rid of the revolution no one will too busy with Bloom" Joker said as Mandragora look impressed. "An uprising would sound promising but I highly doubt the witches and wizards will want to come out of hiding and risk everything" She said as I rolled my eyes. "Ugh not them, the fairies, kings and queens from above. Why do you think we need a possessing spell?" I said as she smirked.

I heard Duman groan as he tried to stand up. "You told them who you were!? You don't even know them" He growled. "They found out on their own" I said as my aunty gave me the book as I looked at it. "How could you be so stupid!? And what did they mean when they said 'we'?" he asked as I rolled my eyes. "It fucking means they are attacking the prisons with me and your staying out of it" I snarled as he looked taken back. "I'm more qualified and know you better than to have them go with you! How do you even know if they are worthy and able to survive breaking in the prisons?" He asked.

"I tested their skills a few hours back and Besides Oh SmartOne *I said mockingly* They attend Red Fountain. A school for specialist, training heroes, they are more than qualified than you!" I hissed as he looked taken back. I seen him opened his mouth and growled at him. "I swear to the devil himself say one more thing I will come over there and rip your tongue out, and give you the most slowlest and painful death you could never possibly imagine" I hissed as his eyes went wide and stood there staring at me in shock. I heard my aunty laughing. "Don't forget who you are dealing with boy. You might have grown up with her in that prison but she is Darkar flesh and blood. His darkness runs through her veins" She said as he looked away and sat in a chair.

"50 bucks says he's in love with her" Nex whispered. "100 bucks she'll never date him" Brandon whispered. "200 bucks he'll confess one day and she will reject him harshly" Riven whispered. "500 bucks he's going to try to impress her, to make her fall in love with him but she will end up friend zoning him" Joker said as the guys stiffen up. Joker rarely entered their betting game and whenever he did he always won. The guys muttered cruse words under their breath knowing they were going to end up losing 500 bucks each.

"I took the liberty to get all the ingredients for you" Mandragora said as I turned to look at her. "This book is from Domino-" She said as I cut her off "Ok whoa, first of all tell me everything about the urban legend and the fucking truth" I asked as she sighed and sat down in front of me. "Fine, what do you want to know first?"


	5. Sky's uprising

"Is Darkar my real father?" I asked. "I'll started from the beginning" She said as everyone sat down to listen.

"Marion, your mother, was to be queen, but needed a king by her side. No one knew she had the Trix, daughters of Darkar. So she married Oritel. Oritel became obsessed with power and started ruling Domino as if he was the rightful ruler. Your mother got pregnant of you. But you were not Oritel's daughter but Darkar's. Technically your the rightful heir of Domino. You were the first daughter the kingdom saw their queen gave birth too. The kingdom does not know the Trix even exist as their princesses. You were born and Oritel claimed you as his daughter without knowing you were not his. But then Darkar tried to take over, he could bare he sight of another man claiming his daughter of darkness as a fairy and when the right age comes, the queen of light. Of course, it all went to ruin, Oritel however was smart enough to leave a will once he had became king" She said as I nodded for her to continue.

"He left his sister to rule the kingdom. Miss Griffen, Joker's mother. That is how Griffen became the first royal witch and that is how Joker is royal blood. Oritel and Griffen were royalty in another planet so they were born royal blood. Since I am your father's sister I obviously couldn't take over. Darkar took your mother to ShadowHaunt. Oritel followed and once he realized that was truly going on, Ortiel stabbed your mother's heart. Darkar of course tried every thing to save her but the wound was to big and to profound, nothing could have saved her not even a spell. Your father then slowly gave Oritel the most slowest and painful death that could ever exist" She said as I grabbed my head.

"So Joker and I ain't related?" I asked as she shook her head. "Wait so if she is the rightful heir to Domino then why did they have her locked up?" Duman asked. "Because she's a witch. When they found out the rightful heir was daughter of Darkar they wouldn't have her as their queen. They did every possible to get rid of her, and since she was a baby she didn't know her true identity they locked her up" Joker said.

"But your mother is a witch" Duman turned is attention to Joker as Riven sighed irriatbly that he couldn't understand it. "She is Oritel's sister. It doesn't matter if she is a witch" he said. "It was either her or Bloom" Brandon said. I sighed as I rubbed my temples.

"Alright then, let start with this possession spell" I said as I stood up. I grabbed the cauldron as my aunty grabbed the ingredients. I looked at the spell. "Its ancient an language, Domino's ancient language. Do you know it?" She asked as I narrowed my eyes "Um yes, Yes I do" I said as grabbed the ingredients, filling the cauldron with water.

The guys sat down as they watched me. "Have you ever done a spell before? Since you were locked up?" Joker asked curiously as I deadpan him. "I have been doing spells since I can remember. Father and my sisters taught me well. How to fight at age 3, how to handle so many voltages" I said as they smirked at me. "A dead rose, bat wings, hypnotizing clock, handful of daisys, fur of cats and dogs, sour gummies treats, half a cup full of sugar, one red rose, and 5 beautiful butterflies" I said as I threw them all in, the butterflies where flying around inside a small circle as I threw them in.

The potion exploded as dark purple smoke rose like a huge thunder cloud. "I don't think it was supposed to do that" Riven said as I smirked and raised my arms up. "*****Sas diatázo, dóste sto myaló kai tin psychí sas se ména. Tha kánete ó, ti léo kai óchi állo trópo. Afxíste kai prostatépste tis mágisses, Anasikóste kai prostatépste tous odigoús. Kýma káto apó eména kai na exypiretísei káthe epithymía mou. Giatí eíste tóra oi doúloi mou!*****" I enchanted as a loud thunder was heard from the cauldron and lightning seem to be inside of it.

The dark purple smoke changed into a baby blue color. "It is done" I smirked as I grabbed a bottle of cologne. I dipped it and filled it up. "Fill cologne bottles with this and spray the person. If they drink it and someone decides to take a blood test but potion will show, but if they inhale it, less chance to prove they have been spelled" I said as they looked at me amazed.

"Lets go spell Sky" I said as I smirked. My aunty snapped her fills and the bottles filled them selves. Joker raised his hand and teleported them to this other men. "It was nice you to see you again Joker" My aunty said as Joker smirked. "Like wise Mandragora" Joker said. I made us appeared in the court yard behind a building. I gave each other them a cologne bottle as I smirked wickedly. "Keep the others busy, Sky is mine. Brandon will get Stella and Flora. Nex you will get Timmy and Helia. Riven, go spray random people. There should be couples around here would will seem to argue on should they set the witches free" I said as they smirked.

We began to walk to the library as Riven sprayed people on the way there. "Hey honest opinion, does this smell good?" "Hey, do you like the smell? I'm trying to impress my girl by smelling good" "Ladies, like the smell" "Gentlemen say hello to the chick magnet" I side glanced and smirked, he was really good and coming up with excuses.

I saw Sky coming around the corner. He was alone as I mumbled a dizziness spell. He seemed to tip over as I used my magic to dash towards him in a blink of an eye. I sprayed his face twice as he gasped by the sudden smell. I mumbled another spell as I grabbed hold of him and teleported him into our room before anyone could notice us. He fell against the couch fast asleep. I made a lot of stuff appear. Books about witches. A documentary of the witches prisons. I made one play and other documentaries on the table, spread out open books here and there. I walked over to Sky and sprayed him just one more time.

I leaned in over him and smirked. "Rise up and protect the witches and wizards. Rise up and set them free" I whispered loudly for him to hear me. "Be their leader into freedom. Fight against anyone who dares to stop you, fight and set them free" I said as he groaned "I... Will" He whispered as I smirked wider "Perfect" I whispered. I quickly teleported back to the guys, appearing in middle of their tight circle so no one could see me teleport. Apparently no one here can master it, not even miss Faragonda, well she can but she runs out of breath.

"So I managed to get a few females and a few guys" Riven said as I nodded. Jay glanced at his phone and smirked "The others have started spreading them in different kingdoms, all we need is Sky" Joker said as I nodded. "Hey guys!" Stella's voice shrieked as we turned and saw her. "Hey, we were on our way coming up to the library, sorry we took so long. They had so many impressive tricks" I said smiling.

"Tecna, Aisha, I heard you guys are good at sports" I said as the guys took the cue to spray the others. Tecna and Aisha walked towards me "Are you kidding me? I am horrible at sports, I'm more of a computer geek" Tecna said as Aisha chuckled. "Sports is right up my alley" She said winking. "Oh, my mistake Tecna" I chuckled as Aisha laughed. "Tecna is over exaggerating, she is pretty good at cartwheels and stuff" Aisha said as I smiled. I saw the guys spraying them. "Hey maybe we could get together and show me what you got Aisha" I said elbowing her and winking at her.

"I don't mean to brag or anything but I'm pretty good at a bit of Parkour myself" I said as she smiled "No kidding? Your on, I would like to see what your made off" She said winking as Tecna chuckled. "Seems like Aisha might have a new best friend now" She said giggling. "Oh come on Tecna, how many girls are there here that like gymnastics and working out? I think me and Harley are going to get along really well" She said as Tecna and I started giggling.

"You guys!" We heard some shout as we turned and saw some random guy. "Brandon, you need to check on Sky! He's talking non sense about witches and wizards!" He said as we looked at him confused. We rushed to the dorm room as we saw him arguing on the phone with someone and the documentary was still playing.

"No father! I will set them free! I do not care who will stand my way! I will protect them! That I promise!" He shouted as he clicked. He face us and smiled. "Thank god your here! I need your help! I never truly realized how the witches and wizards were being treated! I mean look at them! They are human just like us, and we put them through misery ourselves, we are not better than them" she said as we blinked in surprise. "Sky what are you talking about?" Aisha said as Sky looked at her.

"I'm going to set the witches and wizards free" He said as everyone either gasped or their eyes went wide. "Y-you can't be serious!? Even I know that's a stupid idea" Joker said as Sky glared at him. "I see, you want to be the only free wizard here, don't you? And as for your mother I'm sure she feels high and mighty being the only royal witch who is not a slave" He said as Joker gritted his teeth.

"Wouldn't it be a shame that you wouldn't be the only free wizard now? Let me guess, you are afraid there are wizards even more powerful than you. That your mother-" Sky said as Joker suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him square in the jaw. "Don't talk about my mother" He said deadly as Sky crashed against the floor.

I stood in front of Joker as Sky was about to get up. "You aren't going to get people by your side by brutal force. You need to show the facts" I said as he looked at me. "Your right. I'm sorry Jay" He said everyone choked on air. "Sky, the witches and wizards are not to be trusted! We all know that!" Tecna said as Sky scoffed at her "But you trust Joker!? You hypocrite!" Sky said as she choked on air, not believing what she heard, Sky ignored her and grabbed his phone and gave it to Brandon. "Film me live on Facebook, I'll sure everyone will see the video on about what I will have to say" He said as we stood out of his way.

Brandon made a gesture as he told Sky he was on. "I am Prince Sky from Eraklyon. And I need to raise the awareness of how the witches and wizards have been treated through slavery ad prison" He said motioning the documentary, "Witches and wizards are separated from their families and mistreated by us. We are no better than them" He said as I cut in.

"Sky, where are you going with this?" I asked. "I want to set the witches and wizards free" He said as Aisha stepped forward. "Have you forgotten what they have done!? They got what they deserve!" She said as Riven spoke up. "Yea man, I mean, look at Bloom. She killed guards to escape and who knows were she is now" He said crossing his arms. "Its kinda hard to believe. You are the prince from Erakylon and Bloom was held in a prison on Eraklyon but yet she escaped" Nex said as Sky looked at him.

"That Prison was runned by Princess Diaspro's father, my family had nothing to do with it" Sky said as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Will Princess Diaspro join you?" I asked as he looked at me. "I am uncertain who will join me but I know there are people out there who feel the same way I am feeling like now" He said looking at the camera "If you are one of those people rise up with me! We can make this place better for both our kind. Witches, Wizards and Fairies living in harmony for all eternity! Join me!" He said as then Brandon ended the video.

"How far are you gonna go with this? I mean, do you even know where to start?" Brandon asked as Sky shrugged. "I don't know yet but I will have a plan! I need to leave and have time to think of what I'm going to do" He said grabbing his phone and all the stuff that was in the room.

We all looked at each other as he walked out the room. I wanted to bust out laughing. Everyone started arguing at once as Joker and I made eye contact and smirked to each other.

Spell translated;** ***I command by thee, give your mind and soul to me. You shall do as I say and no other way. Rise up and protect the witches, Rise up and protect the wizards. Bow down before me and serve my every wish. For you are now my slave!*** **(its in Greek by the way lol, google translate.)


	6. Prison Breakouts

**_*Solaria's Witches and Wizards Prison*_**

We were all in masks and black clothing. I had on black skinny jeans and a black tight long sleeve, V-neck black shirt. Using a invisible ability spell and a spell to be able to pass through solid objects, I walked into the prison. I pulled out both my guns and aimed for the three guards in the main entrance. I didn't have to worry about the security cameras because one of Joker's inside men hacked their system and place a overdrive in their cameras. I shot them quickly in the head and they fell flat. What I love about my gun is that it's the silent type. I ran into a tiny little office they had here and shot everyone with no remorse. Headshot to each and everyone in here. The ones who didn't have any darkness within them. Even if they were females.

I kept walking quickly into the next room and shot all of them. They all sudden fell flat; against the tables, against the chairs, or just plain on the floor as everyone gasped and looked around but had no chance to even pull out their gun as I shot them all in the head. Once everyone was down, I narrowed my eyes and made them glow _'Now Jay!' _I mentally thought in his head. _'Phase 2 Baby'_ He mentally told me as I grinned. According to the blueprints we studied on this prison I should be heading the right way. I turned around the corner and saw a huge doubled door where 2 guards were standing there. I killed them quickly since the spell might wary off soon. Opened the door to the CellControl box and shot the guard. I got close to the panels and switch all the witches and wizards door cells open.

I ran down and I pointed my gun at the main cell lock and shot it open. I heard gun firing going on near by and my spell and warn off. "Listen up! Everyone better fucking stay quiet of you want to live. **Bloom** is setting you free" I shouted as all the witches and wizards gasped and did exactly what I said. Solaria had a old forgotten tunnels in there dungeon. As everyone killed all the guards they caught up to me when I was leading a huge group of witches and wizards. "All of them are down" Jay said as I nodded. Since we were all in black mask and covering any trace of showing who we were and using magic to change our appearance.

"Why are you doing thi-" Someone said but I quickly raised my gun and pointed at them as they gasped and moved back. "Freedom is here and you question it? Stay fucking quiet and you will live" I hissed as they looked at the floor. "Just through the sloped tunnels and we will unite you with your families" I said as I started walking and they began to follow. We made it to the tunnels as Brandon came jogging to us. "We gotta leave now, T's time limit just shorten" He said as he gave us a look. I growled in frustration, "We said no magic but we ain't got no choice" I said extending my arm out and a pink/purple portal began to grow at the end of the slope as I turned back and looked at everyone. "IN! NOW! ALL OF YOU!" I shouted as they all ran down the slope and go through inside the portal. I looked behind all of them.

"I need a look out! T how long?" I asked. "30 seconds! I need you out now!" He hissed as I cursed and stomped my foot hard against the floor and the slope turned to ice and everyone fell and slid down the slope and went through the portal. Jay and the guys jumped on the iced slope and slid down with me behind them. "10 seconds!" T hissed as we went through the portal and crashed into someone before snapping my fingers and making the portal disappear. I took a deep breath before getting up. "That was a fucking shitty ass job" I hissed as I saw we were in the middle of Witchtown. Families were crying when they recognized their loved ones.

"Ok, y'all know the deal, payments over here!" Mandragora yelled as I saw people standing around and didn't make their way to pay up. I transformed into my real appearance as someone gasped as they saw me "It's Bloom!" They shouted at top of their lungs as everyone gasped and turned to me. "I broke you out! Now pay up!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I pointed at Mandragora. "Yall think I'm fucking playing!?" I shouted summoning my flames around my fist as they all rushed towards Mandragora. "Yo, cool it Bloom. Yea it was a shitty job but at least we did it" Nex said as I sighed. "We better be on our A game next time. We got lucky" I said as Jay placed a hand on my shoulder. "We had unexpected guest, we will keep that on mind from now on" Jay said as I nodded.

I made my way towards Mandragora, it was my money after all. Walking through the group of people where she had a little shed and her inside of it with a big glass window and was able to talk to the people. I opedned up the side door and walked as she looked at me surprised. I slightly narrowed my eyes as I saw panic in her eyes when she saw put played it off smoothly. "Bloom, you scared me. I thought it was a mad wizard trying to steal your money" She said as I stared at her.

"I'll be taking over now. Out" I said rudely as she glared at me. "Little girl, watch your manners" She threaten as she raised her hand and pointed a finger at me. I glared back at her. "Don't forget who is the strongest here" I growled as her eyes widen a bit as my body burst into flames. My flames licked my skin, shining bringhtly around me. She yelped as she jumped backwards since it was once a little shed were barely 3 people would fit in it. Thankfully the money was way out of my flames reach so they were safe so far. "I am the daughter of Darkar. I am the princess of darkness, soon to be queen" I said adding a sinister smirk as she gasped in horror.

"I suggest you stop trying to lecture me. I am your boss, Your Queen, and whether if we are family or not. You will obey my every command" I said as she glared at me. "Is that clear?" I said as I made my flames hotter that the money was slowly twisting due from the heat. Mandragora saw this and gasped. "Ok, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said as she bowed. I slowly lowered my flames as I jabbed my thumb in the direction of the door behind me. "Out" I said glaring as she tried not to scrowled at me. "Yes Your Highness" She said as she walked passed me to get out, grumbling underneath her breath as if she didn't know I have super good hearing that I could hear from miles away. I glared and smirked as I twisted my body to face her as she walked out. I mentally though to myself _'I fucking hear you bitch'_ As I smirked sinsterly at her.

I sat down and started taking payments and handing out contracts for monthly payments for those who couldn't pay in full. These contracts automatically were uploading into the system with a little flat device T invented. I scan the crowd and inwardly groan by all the people here. The only reason this witches and wizard had job was because they transformed into fairies or the wizards change their appearance to work in warehouses. I saw Mitzi trying to talk to Joker as he looked uniterested by her. She tried slightly touching his arm but Brandon stepped up and made her back off. I smirked as I kept taking the money, inputting their names and information. I looked at Mitzi again and saw she started following Jay. She was not going to give up easy. Oh this is going to be fun I thought as I smirked to myself.

**Andros**** Witches and Wizards Prison***

**_Sunset_**

The only way way into this prison was by a single water tunnel, which was surrounded by mermaids. I was sitting at the edge of a cliff. I took a deep breath and started chanting a spell that would turn me into a mermaid. My legs were joining together like if they were magnets getting stuck together. My mermaid tail was black as midnight and I had on a black top shirt on. I had taken off my sweater or any clothing that would be heavy when we swim. "Ready honey?" Jay said as he knelt down and scooped me in his arms. "I know you talked to the mermaids before but still, be alert" He said as I nodded. "Get ready" He said as then he suddenly flung me hard into the air. I twisted my body and me extended my arms out in front of me. My hair was flying like crazy behind me and smacking my face as I saw I was getting closer to the ocean.

The bad part about this, is that this was the only way to get into the ocean without being seen or being detected. The problem was that where were huge rocks at the bottom of the cliff, so luck on my side, since I have magic, I can avoid hitting the rocks when I dive. I dove right into the ocean making a splash and immediately started swimming away from the rocks and further into the ocean where there were no rocks. I know Jay, even though he doesn't show it, I'm sure he was dying to know if I was alright. Yeah I may have magic but if a wave crashes me back I could hit the rocks. Once I was away from the rocks, I swam hard upwards the surface and jumped out of the water, twisting in the air before diving back in. That was the signal Jay wanted me to do to inform him I was alright. I swam towards the mermaids, when I swam closer they all stopped swimming and hissed at me. "Do you remember me? I need your help, I want to free my people from above but the guards are all yours" I said as one of them swam up. "Do you swear?" She said as I smirked at her.

"You can do whatever you want with them" I said as she smirked before turning to the rest of them. She shouted something in their language as then they all started cheering. "Guards killed many of our kind, and now we shall return the favor" she said as I nodded. "I have more people with me to free my kind" I said as she nodded. I swam back to the surface and looked around on land and saw the guys getting ready. I whispered a spell for them to breathe under water and they all began to glow. That was they cue has the jumped in and swam towards the tunnel. I dove under the water and swam hard towards them. I grabbed their arms and pulled them out of the rocks way. I swam back and grabbed Jay and Riven. I saw Nex grab on to Rivens ankle, and Brandon held onto Jay's ankle. I saw then the rest of the men holding on to their ankles as I started swimming hard, pulling them out of the danger zone.

I swam quickly as the mermaids led the way. "We are going to lure the guards out by our song" A mermaid said as another swam next to me. "The only problem is that they cover their ears, so our sing will only affect others" She said as I nodded. "I will place a spell on my kind for them to breathe under water, and you can do whatever you like to the guards" I said as they nodded. Once we got through the tunnel I popped my head out into the surface and saw they all were out of their cells, getting sun. I quickly whispered the spell and turn to the mermaids. "Sing" I said as they nodded and together their voices started harmonizing together. More and more mermaids combined their voices and then all the wizards and even the witches were walking towards us. I saw the guys get out of the water and ever so carefully, walked into the prison with their guns ready in hand.

Wizards and witches fell into the water tunnel, and that was cue for some mermaids to grab them and swim them to the other side of the surface where Brandon stayed behind on some rocks hidden by a huge old tree, that had branches falling and nearly touching the water. It was the perfect spot to hide and not be seen, he was there and pushing them into a portal. I heard shots fired as the witches and wizards were dazed by the mermaids they didn't even notice what was going on. I turn to the main leader of the mermaids. "I was never here, we were never here. You all killed them by accident and burried their bodies deep underwater" I said as she smiled and nodded. "I hope whenever the mermaids are in need, you may be their to repay back your favor" She said as I smirked. "When you need me, focus on your drakness within and call for Bloom" I said as her eyes went wide. "Thank you for your help" I said smirking at her as she began to laugh. Mermaids can be very dark creatures.

"That's all of them, more guards are coming" Nex said as I raised my arm and sent lightning to all the electronics, frying them up. Even the guards ear peices. "They are all yours now" I said as she smirked at me and talked to the mermaids in their language. They all started to sing as the guys dove in the water and we all began to swim. A mermaid grabbed on Riven and Nex as I grabbed Jay and Bishop. Jay brought more men with us which made things go faster. The mermaids grabbed the other guys as we swam fast to the other side of the surface. As soon as we broke from the surface I turn to face the mermaids. "Be safe" I said as they nodded and dove back in the water. I extended my arm up as Jay grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I sat on the rocks and once I was completely out the water, my mermail tail slowly turned back into my legs. I quickly stretched my legs before standing up and going through the portal to WitchTown.

We were all soaking wet, and scattering to meet their familys. "I got the wood" Brandon said as Riven tapped Nex arm as Nex looked at him. "Let's get started on making the fire pit, it gonna be a big one" Riven said as he looked out to see mostly everyone was wet from hugging their wet loved ones or their friends. "Hurry it up! Wet money is no use to me!" I shouted as they all hurried. "Hey Jay, We are going to be managing the money from every mission, and my account is step up right?" I asked him as he nodded. "Here" He said giving me my own debit card. He took my phone and input my code and began to go on my app store to download the bank mobile app.

Through this whole time we were a offical couple but to our goody friends we just being dating all this time. So that how Jay knew my phone code, and besides I didn't have anything to hide and he did the same with his phone. I grinned and put it in the back of my phone case since I didnt have my wallet.

"So what's up with Mitzi, I seen she been getting a little too close lately" I said as he caught my drift and saw Mitzi standing around, clearly all dressed up as she kept glancing at us and glared at me since I was with Jay. Yeah, she stayed clear of me. "That bitch does not give up" Jay said rolling his eyes. "She gone catch these hands one day" I said as he laughed. "Let me know when so I can record it" He said as I laughed.

"Baby, what are you going to do about that thorn in your side?" Jay asked as I looked at him and looked around to make sure no one was spying on our conversation since I knew he was talking about Mandragora. "I'm going to pluck it out later. I wanna find the proper tool to pull it out without breaking the stem in half" I said as he hummed.

I saw they finished setting up a camp fire as I raised my hand and flames surround my hands. I shot a fire rage, making the camp fire hot enough to dry everyone up. I made my way to the shed with Jay as we all started taking the payments and Jay input their information into our system. "T, I want you to research any ancient or forbidden spell books, I want some new spells" I said pressing my ear piece. "Sure thing boss. Might take a few days though, I'll try to be quicker" T said as I thought about it for a second. "I'll give you 2 weeks T. Is that enough?" I asked as I heard him humming. "Yea that should be plenty of time" He said. "Oh. Don't tell no one else about this, not even the technical team, they need to stay focused if they catch any suspicious action within anyone here." I said. "As you wish Boss" He said.

After almost 2 hours, we finally had gotten everyones payment. "Fuck my head hurts" I sighed as I need back in my seat. "Yea no fucking kidding, I'm fucking tired of looking at the screen" Jay said I chuckled. I stood closed the blinds and turn on a nightlight we had in here. So no one could see in here. I reached over a secret compartment and pulled out a medium size but was flat nearly shaped in a circle. It was a little digit device where you can transfer your money digitally and by magic, into your bank account. I touched the button and it lit up. I put in the code and it unlocked itself. I placed the mount of money on the surface of the digit screen which was also the teleportor.

I pressed send and a small glowing light appeared and sent the money with a light flash on the screen. While seveal times of sending money we had finally finished. "What do you need forbidden spells for?" Jay said as he light up a blunt. I looked at him "I wanna cast spells on **ALL** and **ANYONE** who sever us and is under our command, to remain loyal and if they betray us in ANY way, lighting will strike their viens giving them a powerful and painful death" I said as it put the device back in its secret place. Jay started to laugh hard. "Oh honey, I fucking love you" He said as I smirked.

*******Zenith Witches and Wizard Prison***

I was on top of a building as I smirked down at all the people whoe were walking on the street and the guards that were standing and staring at the people, they didn't even bother looking up once. I used magic to look further out and saw Jay's men in place. 'Ok Boss, your all clear to go' T said into my ear peice. I dropped my hands to my side and faced the sky as my eyes glowed white. I felt an icy mist surround me. Dark big clouds began to form. Zenith was known for the most advanced technology and for being the coldest planet in the universe, lets see how much coldness they can take.

I extended my arms up in the air before flunging them down and shot them towards the prison as then a huge snow/icy storm blew towards them. The ice cold breeze blew them against the floor, I spread an ice storm across their planet. Freezing roads and dropping electricity poles, the storm was so heavy that the bots that controls the Zenith weather froze solid. 'Go' I said as I pressed on my ear piece. The power went off as then we heard cars crashing, horns going off, screams and car tires screeching. Hover cars exploding, car alarms going off, a total ruckus. I ran towards the end of the building and threw myself off, making myself fly towards the prison.

I saw Nex busted the door as then everyone moved inside with their guns in hand. I landed on the floor and ran inside. I squatted, pressing my hands firmly against the floor. My hands and my eyes started glowing white, my hair slightly started to float around me and slightly tickled my skin. Ice began to spread all over the floor of the prison. Through my ice was able to see exactly where I was spreading it too. Jay pointed to Riven and Nex then pointed straight at me as they understood what he was saying.

Riven stood behind me, watching my back and Nex stood in front of me, getting ready to protect me from anything. I saw guards trying their hardest to close the windows from the strongest snow storm. I narrowed my eyes and made my ice move towards them. Quickly spreading up their shoes and legs, freezing them all solid. The power was out but I still froze the cameras solid as well. I had my ice spreading everywhere, up againts the walls and ceiling, leaving the rooms frozen spild. Within a few minutes nearly all the guards here were frozen solid. My eyes were stinging like hell that tears were escaping my eyes.

"Your using too much power Boss" Riven said as I blinked, losing focus and my eyes went back to normal. "That's all the guards, let's get the portal open, I'm sure back up will be here soon" I said as we skated down the halls since the floors were completely frozen. With a snap of Jay's finger he had opened a portal, and saw the witches and wizards going through. "Boss, backup will be arriving in 2 minutes" T said as Jay looked over at me and sighed. Stretching out his other hand he opened another portal and people divided themselves as they walked through.

After everyone went in we went through, Jay closed the portals as I stretched and saw people already lining up to pay for their payments. "Bloom, Go home and shower before you get sick. I have some of the guys starting a camp fire for everyone while I collect the payments" Mandragora said as I slightly narrowed my eyes. "No" I said as she looked startled. "I'm handling the money, you go take care of the rescued ones" I said as she bowed and walked away gumbling under her breath. _I can fucking hear you idiot_.

After another 2 hours of inputing and receiving the payments, and digitally sending them to my account we stood up and stretch, not surprisingly our backs cracks a couple times from being so stiff. From all the money we were receiving Jay and I bought our own house here in Witchtown, It seemed like a small comfortable house but on the inside was a fucking mansion. T had made sure we had alarms, even if the power went out and has security cameras everywhere, not leaving no bliblind spots. We cast a spell on the house that only people we invite in can enter, if we uninvited then the spell will spit them out of the house.

We had our own rooms, Jay and I shared the master beed room, while Brandon, Nex and Riven chose their personal rooms. We have a huge room with several twin beds against the walls for any visitors or just the our rescue crew team. When we walked out the shed, Jay walked out first. "Joker!" I heard Mitzi shout as then I walked out the shed and saw her nearly going to hug him as I snarled, using my magic I dashed in front of him. I placed my hand against her face and shoved her off at full force that she fell over on her ass. I heard snickering as I quickly and slightly glanced and saw Brandon, Riven and Nex standing there laughing.

"I'm only going to say this once. Joker is mine. Don't fuck with me. Stay the fuck outta my way" I said as she glared at me. I noticed her magic had increased from the first time I met her. But she still is a half breed and even if she increases her magic ability it will never match up to mine. I used a flaming fist as just by my flames, my power increased as she looked with wide eyes at my flames. She can feel my power rising by the second.

"I ain't got time for a little girl, what I need is a woman. And Bloom is more of a woman than you" Joker said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me away. "It's late, let's get some sleep" He said as I looked back at Mitzi and smirked. "You have been warned" I said as she glared at me.

When we started walking, the guys quickly joined behind us. "I thought we were gonna get a show" Brandon said as he placed his gun on his shoulders. "That bitch is so annoying" Riven said as Nex hummed. "She thinks she so fucking hot" Nex said. "That bitches face is ugly ass fuck!" Riven said as we all started laughing. "Put the guns away" I said as we all got home, took showers and went straight to bed.

***Linphea Witches and Wizard Prison***

I was by a huge tree near the pond that was connect to the lake, so I was able to turn into a mermaid and swim here. Quickly tranforming my tail back into my legs. I made my body heat up with low flames so I can still be hidden by this thick forest. The prison was surround by trees, it was in the nearly in middle of a god damn forest for fucks sake. I claws my finger tips and bodies rose from the water. I promised the mermaids these new guards to them in exchange for the dead rotten bodies I would need as decoy to throw the police off track. We have been this good that it's shocking. I would have thought by now we'd get caught.

I saw the mermaid head popped out of the water. The mermaid from Andros told all the mermaids from every ocean that we were allies and have magical abilityto teleport to any water, even if its a lake or a pond. "Sing" I said as they started to sing, I cast a magic spell that would carry their song all the way to the prison. Jay and the guys had earbuds and were hiding on the tree tops waiting for the right moment to jump in and unite the wizards and witches and send them through the portal. "Keep singing no matter what, and take as many guards as you want" I said as I started to run through thr forest and with my palms out and shot embers on the plants as they began to smoke.

With smooth wavey gestures from my arms, I created snakes made out of fire. They landed on the floor and slither into the forest spreading fire everywhere they slithered. I used magic to run at a super high speed that the human eye wouldn't be able to caught it. While spreading more fire snakes through the forest. Within minutes the forest was burning down, I ran up a tree that was still not on fire and looked back from where I came. I extened my palm out and focused my mind into floating me those rotten dead solider bodies. Within seconds they were floating in front of me. Once I saw all the guards were out the building I sent fire to the electricity wires as they exploded, cutting off the power. I ran onside with the bodies following me, scattering them everywhere.

I made more fire snake but this time they were bigger and thicker. Just like a huge python. And quickly spread fire within the place. Before I ran inside the building I raise my hand high in the air and shot a huge fire ball as it exploded in the air like a firework. This was the signal I told the mermaids I was going to give when were are getting close to leave out of here. I walked inside to were the people scattered to go through the portal because they all saw the fire. I looked around checking all the guys here and noticed Brandon wasn't here.

"Where Brandon!?" I shouted as I quickly kept looking around and didn't see him. "Behind ya boss" He said as he walked up next to me. My eyes immediately landed on a tiny 8 month old baby. "The mother?" I asked quickly looking at him "I searched and nothing" He said as I cursed, I motion my head for him to go through the portal since we ran out of time, we were practically surround by flames and pieces of the roof fell down here and there. Once we left and got to witchtown. I glanced around and heard disant shouting. "Where's my baby!?" "You carried me here while I was pasted out! Where is my baby!?" A lady sobbed.

"I didn't seen no baby! If I did I would have grabbed him first!" A man shouted as the lady cried and screamed. "Oh for fuck's sake" I muttered to myself. I grabbed the baby from Brandon and walked up to the mother. "Is this your child?" I asked loudly over her cries as she snapped a looked at me, she suddenly gasped and began to cry. She rushed to my side. "My baby!" "Thank you! Thank you!" She cried as I handed her, her child. "Dont thank me. Thank him" I said pointing at Brandon as she looked behind me and gasped. She suddenly speed walked towards him and bowed in front of him "Thank you for saving my baby!" She sobbing as Brandon awkwardly patted her shoulder "Hey hey, it's um it's ok. He's fine now" He said I as I clapped my hands loudly, "Ok ok ok, we know the drill! Payments! Let's go!" I shouted as I started walking towards the shed.

Finally finished the payments again with Jay and got up to stretch, cracking my back from being so stiff. T had given me the books I asked for and had some quiet time studying them. I settled my eyes on the spell and made my eyes glow. **_*_**"Chūjitsuna taishoku-sha wa watashi ga hoshī monodesu. Watashi wa chūjitsuna taishoku-sha ni narudeshou. Anata ga watashi o ichido uragitta baai, Lightning wa anata no akuma ni butsukari, anata wa kurushinde shinu nodesu!"***** in this language I can chant any spell or curse I want and it will be super effective. I tapped into my dragon fire power which and be spread through the universe. I made this spell on everyone in the universe just incase we get new members and rather be safe than sorry. I felt a tiny drain on my energy and they all had a bright purple choker around their neck with a little red dragon. It looks like they all had collars but none of them seem to notice.

**_*_**"A loyal severant is what I want. A loyal severant I will have. If you betray me once, Lightning will strike your viens and you will die in pain!"*****

***Melody witches and wizard Prison***

I transformed myself into a phoenix, just like my father but only instead of being dark, my feathers were bright red orange and little flames came to life when I flapped my wings. I was flying clumsy as if I were hurt. I crashed into their power line and got electrocuted, T had investigated that their power lines were up to 5,000 volts. I let out a bird shriek which got the attention of a few guards as I used magic to blast myself on the very top of the cage. Every prison had this huge cage were witches and wizard went inside to get some sunlight. The cage was made out of a tough metal wire, but not tough enough to withstand my flames. I surrounded my body in hot flames, The bob wires were quickly turned bright red from the heat. I started to notice the wires started to melt. I braced myself as I suddenly fell inside the cage with the witches, landing hard against the floor.

"A phoenix has crashed against the power lines and cut the power" A guard said as they geared up and came inside the cage, walking towards my Phoenix form. I weakly made a bird noise. "Looks like it was hurt before it crashed into the power lines" another guard said. "Someone must have been hunting it" Another guard said. "Send a couple guards outside to look for any hunters, hunting rare phoenixs is against the law" The lead guard said. I wanted to laugh so bad, the hole I created on the every top of the cage was big enough to let some men through.

Joker used a visibility spell and cast it on his men too as he used magic to float them down into the cage, and shots were fired as I saw the guards that were around me suddenly fell flat against the floor. I raised my wings and flapped hard a blast of flaming hot flames burned all the guards around me. While Jay and the guys went through the prison to shoot all the guards I transformed into my human form, in a black suit and my face covered. I quickly opened a portal and pulled out my guns and pointed at the people. "Get through the portal! Now!" I shouted as I used a heat out wave to destroy their neck collars and the collars fell by their feet. "In! Now!" I shouted as they all ran in. Gun shots and screams were heard. Until I heard a every loud scream as I snapped a look. Fuck! Was that one of our guys? I thought as I looked at the people who stayed frozen. "Go in now! All of you!" I said as they quickly moved faster.

"Boss! We got a problem!" Nex said in almost a panic voice as I turned around and saw Nex holding Riven's arm around his neck. Riven had his other hand pressing against a bullet shot on the other side of his ribs. "What happened!?" I asked once my eyes landed on him. "He took a shot for Jay" he said as I pointed to the portal, "Go now!" I said as Nex rushed through the portal holding on to a limping Riven. "Wrap it up!" I told everyone through the ear piece as they all came back running, I set the whole place on fire and we left through the portal.

I shove people out the way as I nearly ran to Riven who was flat on his back on the floor. I dropped to my knees and raised his shirt to look at the damage. I raised a hand and extended my fingers as a icicle appeared and shoved it near his mouth. "Bite on this" I said as he opened his mouth and place a thick small icicle for him to bite on. I placed my hand on his wound and used magic to pull out the bullet from inside him. He muffled a scream as I quickly grabbed the bullet and threw it on the floor. I pressed my hand against the bullet wound and summoned magic around my hand. My eyes began to glow bright as I made sure it healed from the inside out. I heard foot steps coming towards me. "Anything serious?" Jay asked as I shook my head. "Luckily the bullet didnt hit any organs so he should be good as new" I said as I heard more foot steps.

"Take Riven to your house Bloom, I will handle the payments" Mandragora said as I snarled slightly and Riven flinched as I accidentally clawed my finger nails on his skin. After healing him he took the icicle out of his mouth. "And weird feeling?" I asked as Riven slowly stood up and carefully twisted his torso to check for any pain. "Nah, I'm good" He said as I nodded. "Gather everyone to the shed, time for payments" I said as they nodded. I stood up and faced Mandragora, "I will be dealing with the payments, and watch your mouth. You don't order me around" I said snapping my finger and her collar began to glow and a small amount of lightning shot through her body. "Do not test me again" I said as she collapsed on the floor weaken by the lightning as she barely managed to look at me shocked.

We also had a monthly contract with the witches and wizards who couldn't pay in full amount. So every month they had to give me a payment. They were aware about the collars I put on them so they know not to fuck me over since it was mention on the contract, and those who refused to pay or sign the contract. Their love one was taken away by one of our men and was formly being held in one of our facilities. They had food, a cot to sleep on, showers and restrooms, except they couldn't leave until someone paid for them or they themselves decided to make a contract and work it off themselves. It was fuck up but I needed to get paid for my services somehow.

**6** **Months Later**

**(The prison attacks happened within these 6 months) **

Six months later and everything was going perfectly well. We had hit the prisons without setting any alarm, it took them a week to figure out that Witches and Wizards had been set free from the first attack. With the whole commotion Sky created, it was the perfect distraction. Wizards and witches in my debt and paying me for freeing their loved ones. No one suspect me at all and tired everything to find me didn't even know where to start.

I had noticed Sky was taking a liking to me, how utterly disgusting. Couples were arguing about the whole freedom of witches and wizards. Even our friends were fighting but still managed to stay together even after their huge disagreement.

I was reading until my phone started vibrating, I looked at it and saw Joker was calling me. I grabbed my phone and answered. "Hi ya Puddin" I said, "The job was a success" He said as I closed my book and sat up straight. I glanced at the clock. 3:07a.m. "Any injured?" I asked. "Unfortunately 2" he said as I inhaled sharply. "Who was it? Is the wound proufound?" I asked worriedly. This could be bad, scratches and scrapes are fine but wounds. Everything can fall apart if we can't make a lie to cover it up.

"Calm down, its not huge. It was Brandon and myself. Everyone else have scrapes and scratches so I'm going to need you to come to my room and heal us" He said as I relaxed it was nothing to serious. This isn't a game, this is serious thing we are running here. Anything could go wrong at any time. "Yes, I will be there in 5" I said.

"What are you doing up anyways?" He asked as I grabbed my book. "I was reading" I said as I heard him laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked. "I should have known, whenever you start reading, you forget about time and all around you" He said as I put my book back. "Guess that does really make me a book worm" I said chuckling softly. "Alright see you in a bit" I said "See you" He said as we clicked. I stretched as I went to my closet and grabbed a his black hoodie he let me borrow one night we all went to jog. Riven, Nex, Brandon and Joker were the only ones who knew who I truly was. We started hitting tiny facilities and tiny prisons to keep setting them free.

The 5 of us were starting to get close, their girlfriends were getting a bit suspicious but then Stella started going through some shit with her parents that has made her super cranky and moody lately, causing her to act up and misbehave. Whatever it was, I was liking it. I could see her grow darker and darker everyday, she even started skipping class and surprisingly pranked other females. Oh and due to Bloom being on the loose, Red fountain and Aflea decided to join schools. Now Red fountain was on the other side of the Alfea, the far opposite side of the female dorms.

I teleported into Jokers room and saw nearly everyone was there. "You know magic. Can't you heal them yourself?" I asked as he smirked. "Cozzy in my sweater?" he asked as I flicked him off as he began to laugh. "I know healing spells. I'm just too damn tired to do it" He said as I walked over to Brandon as he was sitting in a chair with his shirt off and a cloth wrapped around his body, stained with blood on his right side ribs. "I healed most of it, its just seems like a scratch from a phantoblade" Jay said as Nex gave me the first aid kit. I unwrapped his bandages and grabbed a cotton ball as I put alcohol on it.

"This is gonna hurt" I said as I started to clean his wound as he inhaled sharply. "So what were you doing up?" Nex asked. "Reading" I said as I lifted my hands toward it and my hands started to glow as his wound started to close, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

"Fuck that feels better" Brandon said as Riven chuckled. "Will you be able to heal without fucking up a tattoo?" Jay asked as I turned to look at him and saw him shirtless. He had a scratch on his chest, right in the middle of his chest/shoulder tattoo. I inhaled with uncertainty, and shook my head. "I never tired it on a tattoo before, I'm going to have concentrate harder, I need the room to be quiet" I said as everyone nodded.

I grabbed a new cotton ball, dipping it in alcohol and pressed it on his skin as he made no sound. I glanced up at him in surprise as he smirked at me as I cleaned his chest. "Ok, here we go" I whispered as I raised my hands toward his chest. I stared at his cut as my hands started to glow. I felt my hair started to float but I focused on his skin as it slowing started to heal. I focused on the ink and made sure they connected and matched his skin and tattoo. After his cut fully closed and healed, leaving no mark it was ever there. I placed my fingers on it and slightly traced over it, feeling no bump, just smooth skin.

"There, perfect healing" I said grabbing all the dirty clothes and grabbed a bag, putting everything in there and teleported to Mandagora's house. I yawned and stretched "Typical Tuesday night" I said yawning again. "Early day today, gotta get up at 6am" Brandon said. "Fuck, so do I" I said yawning. "Alright everyone to bed the Queen must sleep" He said as I smirked. He took my hand and kissed it as with his other hand he brushed my hair back. "Sleep well, My Queen" He said eye to eye. I stared at him before I grinned at him. "Good night Puddin" I said as then I turn to the guys. "Good night boys" I grinned as they said their good nights. I teleported into my room as I headed for bed. I fell on it and got under the covers as I flickered my finger and the light turned off.

"Ok class everyone in their seats, class has begun" The teacher said as I yawned and opened up the book of spells. I started reading and grabbed my notebook and wrote down notes and the ingredients to the potions.

Class went by fast and I went to my room and straight to lay on my bed. "Someone's tired" I heard a voice as I bolted up and extended my arms out. Making a ice bow and an ice arrow appear. I saw Brandon, Nex, Riven and Joker in my room. "Need to keep your guard up dearie" Joker said as he stood up from my chair. "I'll take my chances" I said smirking. "Don't tell me your going to sleep. Its barely 3:15" Nex said. Classes end at 3:00pm. "Come on Darling, put this on, we going somewhere at 5. I don't want to be waiting so start getting ready now" Joker said as he gave me a shopping bag.

I headed towards my dresser grabbing my sexy lace underwear, a black bra, black socks, my makeup and walked to the restroom. "We're gonna change in your room." Riven said as I nodded. I took a quick shower, shaved and started to get ready. I saw what Joker bought. It was a see-through body suit shirt, that clicks from the bottom and black skinny high waist pants and black pump heels. You could see my black bra and the sleeves went up to my wrist. Sliver hoop earrings, a diamond choker, with a silver bracelet. I got dressed and started to put on my makeup. Wing eye liner, mascara, red lipstick, a bit of cream glitter on my eye lids and blend it in on my cheek bone. Grabbed my liquid eyeliner and drew a tiny black heart on my cheek bone, near my eye. My hair was still blonde with half the tips blue and pink. I grabbed my curler and curled only the dyed tips. I left my hair loose and a section laid on my right shoulder.

Once I finished I walked out the restroom and saw the guys in black suits, they looked hot as fuck. "So would you like to tell me where are going?" I asked as they turned to look at me. Joker looked at me with hunger eyes as he checked me out slowly. "We are going celebrating" Brandon said as I looked at him. "On a Tuesday?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. "Lets say, we have plans for the weekend" Joker said as I nodded. I grabbed a black simple purse with a gold chain. "I have a SUV limo waiting down stairs" Joker said as I turn to look at him. "My lady" Brandon said bowing down as he opened up my room door. I smirked "Why thank you, my good man" I said laughing as I walked out my room with them following me. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 4:15. Hey beauty takes time.

"So may I ask where are we going?" I asked as Nex quickly opened the dorm door and gestured for me to go through first. Joker came up next to me in hall as he wrapped my arm around his elbow. "I'm taking you to dinner. I'll be your escort these evening" He said as I smirked. "Dinner?" I asked as he raised his shoulder. "Hey, we been successful so why not celebrate" He said as I laughed. "What about their girls?" I asked. "Musa is getting jealous and I'm tired of hearing it" Riven said. "Aisha wants to train and work out all the time" Nex said. "Stella's been on the grumpy side lately" Brandon said.

We started walking down the halls and everyone stopped to stare at us, even whispers where going around. "So I was thinking for our date, a nice fancy dinner, followed along by a club" Joker said as I snapped a look at him. 'She's going on a date with Joker! 'Aww thats so unfair!' 'That lucky bitch!' 'She looks so hot!' 'I love her outfit!' 'They look so good!'

"Now a club sounds like fun" I said. Since I been locked up, I researched everything about the outside world. We walked out the school main doors and saw the SUV limo parked in front. I saw guys and girls looking at it and turned to us as they heard the doors open. The driver opened the door waiting for us to get in. That's when I saw Sky and the rest of them. "Harley! Where are you going-" Sky said as he got a full body sight towards me. He gasped as then he looked at the others. "Riven! Where are you going?" Musa asked. "Joker's taking Harley on a date. We agreed to come in case it gets awkward" He said as Brandon smiled brightly. "Not like they need us, they got some chemistry growing" He said as Nex snickered. "And we couldn't go?" Aisha asked as Nex shrugged his shoulders. "All you wanna do is train and exercise" Nex said. "Your always with your music" Riven told Musa as Stella came up to me. "Dayum girl, you looking hot as fuck" Stella said as she turned to look at Brandon. "Ooo baby, better come find me when you come back" She said eyeing him as she gave him a smirk.

Sky grabbed my arm and pulled me a bit away from them. "Harley, what are you wearing?" He asked as I smiled brightly "Oh this? Do you like it? Joker got it for me" I said twirling around, trying to show it off. "Yes you look very beautiful. But isn't it too revealing?" He said as I looked at him with a face. "I mean! What if a guy tries to take advantage of you because of what you are wearing" He said quickly. "Well I could just punch the nigga in the face" I said as he looked at me surprised. "But what if he is taller and bigger than you" He said as I rolled my eyes. "Joker gonna be there and so is Brandon, Riven and Nex, I think I'm protect well enough" I said as he sighed and placed a hand on my cheek. "I don't want anything to happen to you" He said as I felt super uncomfortable! I moved his hand from my cheek. "I'm a big girl, I can handle my own battles" I said. "So your going on a _Date _with Joker?" He asked as I glanced at Jay and saw him looking at us.

"You can say that" I said shrugging as he looked hurt. "I asked you on a date and you said you weren't ready" He said as I sighed. "Well, since day one, Jay has really been there for me. Him and Brandon, Riven and Nex. They are my closest friends and I love them to death. They are like my family. You and me, we barely talk and hang out, I know you but I don't know you that well" I said as he looked at me confused. "I technically didn't know this was a date, but it doesn't hurt to have a little fun" I said. "I need someone who will put my confidence to a whole another level, someone who won't get mad or jealous by the way I dress or how I act or the way I am. Jay-" I said sighing dreamfully. "Jay makes me feel like a goddess" I said as he looked at me. "Maybe that's how relationships should be" I said shrugging my shoulder.

"Honey!" Joker shouted as I turned to look at him. "Coming Puddin'!" I said as Sky looked at him. "You guys even have nicknames?" Sky asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "That sorta.. just.. happened" I said with a smile on my face while shrugging my shoulders. I heard a sharp whistle as I glanced at Joker and saw him annoyed and waiting for me to come back to his side. I smiled at him, he looked sexy as fuck no lie. "I gotta go bye!" I said walking away from him. "He even calls you to his side like a dog!?" He whispered harshly as I ignored him and kept walking smiling brightly while giggling towards Joker. I started walking towards him swaying my hips as Joker and other guys around us, looked at me with hungry eyes. I stop in front of him, lightly bit my fingernail in a sexy cute way as with my other hand I twirl a curl of my hair. "Ready Puddin" I said bouncing sexually a bit. The girls blushed at my approach towards Joker.

"Stella your not mad that Brandon didn't invite you?" Musa whispered. "No why would I be?" She said as they all looked at her surprised. "Puddin' why don't we bring Stella along?" I asked as he thought for a second. "Sorry honey, the table is reversed for 5 only" He said as Stella smiled. "It's fine, have a good night honey" Stella said as she kissed Brandon cheek. Brandon got in the car, followed by Riven as Musa scoffed at the fact he left without saying bye or giving her a kiss. Nex got in without glancing at Aisha as she glared at him. "We'll be back soon girls" I said smiling at them as Flora smiled and waved as the others eyed me curiously as I got in followed by Joker. "Why would you invite her?" Jay asked once the door was closed and the driver started driving. "They are starting to think I'm going to steal their man, if they go against me, it will be riskier" I said as they all nodded.

"I thought you were cool with the girls" Nex said as I smirked. "I am, but jealously can drive a girl mad" I said. "Musa's been on my ass lately, I'm thinking about cutting ties with her" Riven said as we looked at him. "If you cut ties with her, I bet anything, her and the girls are gonna follow you around to see if you have someone else" Brandon said. "If they follow you around, we are going to get caught" Nex said. "It's best, if you all stay with your girls for the time being" Joker said as they all understood. I felt my phone vibrate and saw Sky messaged me _'Be safe. Call me if you need me'_ He wrote as I growled and rolled my eyes, letting my phone slip through my fingers and drop my phone on the seat. "I need a drink" I grabbed a whiskey glass and put 2 ice cubes and poured whiskey in it. Knowing its way to strong I took a tiny sip and felt it burn down my throat. Jay chuckled at me and took my drink. "Don't drink something you can't handle Honey" He said sexually as he patted my ass while he took my drink and drank it down himself. I was listening to the story in how the mission went and how many they set free.

We came to a big fancy restaurant called 'Ansterals Witches Palace' Once I stepped out the SUV I gasped by the awesome sight in front of me. This place seemed like a huge mansion, it was black and dark grey. Huge gargoyles statues, but the huge ones with wings and muscular bodies. We walked up to the check in as once they saw Joker the ladies bowed in excitement. "Mr. Joker! It is very nice to have you in our presence." They said. I looked at them and saw they were slaved witches. "My mother owns this place, she technically bought it for me so I design it exactly how you see it. And she has witches running this place, but also fairies and men to work here as long they are friendly to each other. Mother's very strict with this place so it won't fall into the gutter." Joker said as I nodded.

"Table for 5" Joker said as they bowed "Follow us" They said as we walked in and I saw thugs, actual thugs! Not the wannabe, the actual thing. Also along with relguar men and fairies. But knowing is they here, they a bit on the dirty side. We came to a oval booth in the corner of the restaurant. We were able to face everyone. "This is beautiful" I said looking up at the sparkling chadilers and a black and dark grey see though cloth hanged from chandiler to chandiler in a fancy way. The witches with in beautiful servants sexy dresses, with high thing socks and a puffy skirt that shows their ass cheeks. And their boobs were pushed up and flashing out there. They were actually pretty gothic or girly witches. They were older witches were in charge and in their own clothes since they wouldn't be able to pull that look off.

"I can tell you definitely design the maids outfits" I said as he smirked at me. "What? You wanna dress up for me? Show me you can pull it off better?" He said as I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I looked at the menu and looked through it. The girly maid came with a little note pad. "What can I get for you Hun" She said smiling straight at Joker. "Get me a steak, Medium rare and side of mashed potatoes and french fries" He said as she wrote it down "And you sweetie?" She turned to Brandon. "Same" He said she turned to Riven "You handsome?" She asked. "Same" He said as she wrote down and turned to Nex. "You babe?" She asked. "Same" Nex said bored closing the menu. "And you pixie?" She asked nearly in a rude way as she looked at me. "Chicken Alfredo with shrimp with 3 breaksticks" I said "Make it 5" Joker said as she wrote it down.

"And for drinks?" She asked "5 Cokes" Joker said as she wrote it and left. We all turned to look at him. "Ain't tryna go too fucked up to the club now do ya? You won't be able to enjoy it" He said. "True" I said as I kept taking sight of this place. I saw people glancing at Jay as he ignored them all. "So what was up with that little waitress and her attitude?" I asked as Riven chuckled. "Here we go" Nex said smirking as he saw the waitress bring our drinks. She place the cups near us, she looked at me and I saw she had a tiny smirk. I saw her hand "accidentally" slip and nearly spilled me with the soda. I reacted quickly and froze the soda in place. Freezing her hand solid while holding the cup.

"Don't fuck with me because I'm going to turn you into something you didn't even think was possible." I said glaring at her as she gasped and glared at me. "Don't forget your place" Joker told her dangerously as she looked at him. "Apologize" Joker said as she gasped and looked at him. "Now" He said between his teeth as she glared at me before lowing her head. "I apologize miss I shall be more careful" She forced herself to say as she left and Jay gave me his soda.

After eating, we went to the club, which was right behind it. Joker, the guys and I walked in through security as the others in line whined at their turn to go in. The bass was loud, neon lights everywhere, the music made you wanna get up and dance. I followed Jay towards the VIP section. Taking one look at Joker and the guys the security removed the red rope to let them it. Before they walked in, Joker turned to find me behind the guys as they moved out the way so he could look at me.

"My Queen" He said flickering two fingers at me, calling me to his side. I started walking towards him as he slithered his hand around my waist pulling me closer to him. We walked in as I looked at the security as they just looked at me go in. You can see the whole club from the VIP section. I looked at the decorations and how this place was. "Let me guess, you own the club?" I asked over the music as he smirked. I saw a waitress bring him and the guys some drinks. They must come here often if they know what their drinks are, then again, Jay owns this place. "You babe? What would you like to drink?" A girly fairy asked me. "Let me have a White Russian" I said as she nodded. "I'll be back in a bit with it" She said as she walked away.

"How do you like it so far?" Jay said as I smirked. "I like it, its for the bad dirty pixies and men, I like it" I said as he laughed. "So I can see you figured out why everyone comes here for a drink" He said as I nodded. I received my drink and saw how the club/bar vibe is. Sneaky people here and there, definitely selling drugs, we were looking at the gold diggers, the whores, the prostitutes, the cheaters, the crooked men, the perverts, and the people who will do anything to get a huge party going. I sipped on my drink as I looked at everything and saw the type of world they live in. I saw the press was here, trying to snap some pictures of Jay when I noticed they were taking pictures of me too. "Jay?" I said as I raised my hand to cover my face. Jay grabbed my hand and kiss it as they snapped photos quickly.

"Don't worry, they only wanna be nosy to see who I'm hanging around with" He said as I smiled at him. "Won't the press follow you around and spy on you?" I asked as he smirked. "I bought the press" He said as I looked at him confused. "Oh sweetie, if you weren't locked up I'm sure you would have taken over the world by now" He said as I blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry I'm confused" I said as he chuckled a bit. "There a very few witches and wizards among the ranks, Dukes, Trustees, Advisors, Managers, etc. But a witch who became queen and a wizard who is prince, the press would try to find anything to throw them off the throne. So what did we do? We bought the press, if they take us down, they go down with us" He said as I smirked. "That's wicked" I said chuckling. Jay leaned in and kissed my forehead as they snapped photos.

"Mr. Jay! Mr. Jay!" They shouted as he smiled and stood up. "This won't take long" He said before kissing my cheek. "Mr. Jay, who is that beautiful young lady by your side?" They asked as they put the microphone near him. "That is my date. Harley Quinn" He said as they kept asking questions. "Mr. Jay, is she your date for the night or are you two dating?" "Are you guys officially a couple?" "How did you guys meet?" They asked. "We met at school, and YES we are dating" He made it very clear. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turn to Brandon and saw him giving me his phone with a very annoyed looked on his face. I grabbed his phone and saw it was Sky on the line. I clicked and handed back his phone as he started chuckling, "You do know he's going to keep calling right?" he said as I smirked as then Sky was calling again. He handed it to me as I sighed and answered. "HI! I can't come to the phone right now! Please leave a message and I will contact you when I can!" I shouted over the music and clicked without giving Sky a second to answer. Riven, Brandon and Nex busted out laughing.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was Duman. 'Is this your plan on staying lowkey? Going on a date with him!?' he wrote as he sent me a link of the photos that were just taken of us. I saw there were more photos, including Riven, Nex, and Brandon round us. I looked at the camera men and smiled. I stood up as rushed to Jay's side as they started recording me and taking photos. I wrapped my arms around Jay and kissed his cheek. "Puddin' We're waiting" I said as he smiled down at me as I faced the press. "I am so sorry, But I'm going to borrow Jay now, If you'll excuse us" I said bowing a bit before Jay grabbed my waist and pulled me away from the reporters new questions.

Once we got to the guys I felt my phone vibrating as I saw it was Sky. I rolled my eyes and glared at my phone. Ignoring him, I turn my attention on Jay and the guys. "Is he still trying?" Jay asked as I smirked "Yea, it's fucking pathetic" I said laughing. I started looking through the crowd and saw a familiar person coming towards the vip section. "Ugh Jay! I'm not dealing with her again!" Brandon said as Jay looked over and groaned at the person. We saw the press taking pictures and fliming of her going up to us. It was Mitzi. I had a smirk on my face, Oh I'm going to have fun. She had on a cropped shirt on with long sleeves, showing her bellybutton and black skinny jeans and heels with a simple black purse. "Oh Joker!" She called out as the security stopped her by the vip entrance. "I'm a close friend of his, Let me through" She demanded as the guards turn to look at Jay. He started laughing loudly as Brandon and Nex stiffen up and glared at Mitzi. Riven stood up and glared at her as she tried to ignore them and flirt with Jay.

I stood up as she looked shocked to see me and glared at me. Obviously she isn't going to recognize me from the magic spell concealing my true identity. I started walking towards her as she looked at my outfit as she glared at me. "I'm sorry, Joker is a little busy right now" I said smirking as she glared at me, "I'm sure he would want me instead" She said as I started laughing widely. I leaned in and whispered to her. "I'm sure he won't want you if he knows your a half breed" I said as she looked at me shocked. "You wanna sleep your way to the top? Pathetic" I said laughing as I started to walk away. "Isn't that what you are doing!?" She shouted back at me. I turned around and looked at her with a smirk. "No sweetie, I stole his heart" I said as Jay stood up, wrapping his arms around my body before kissing my neck. "I got my girl, I don't need no hoes" He said as she stood there pissed.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be in a relationship" Mitzi said trying not to cry in front of the cameras. "Not with you" Jay said as he hugged me closer. "What does she have that I don't!?" She asked. "Everything I want" Jay said as I smirked at her. "Your Trashy and I'm classy" I said laughing as she was about the throw a punch but I saw Riven appeared by my side at the right time and caught her fist with ease as he glared at her. Jay sneered as he snapped his fingers as Brandon stood in front of me, blocking me from her as Nex stood next to Jay's side. "She's so weak that you need to protect her!?" She said as Jay covered the camera as did Nex. "Off" Nex said dangerously as the press immediately turned off the cameras. Once they were off I quickly moved around Brandon and Riven who was still holding on to her fist as she tried to set herself free. I quickly grabbed her throat tight as fuck as I looked at her and glared at her. "I need no fucking protection. They are protecting you from me" I hissed making my eyes change for the slightest second, she barely saw and looked at me confused and scared as I gripped her throat as she tried to breathe. "If I see you flirting with my man or trying to get near him, don't say I didn't warn you" I said as she glared at me.

I let her throat go as I shoved her away from me. I turned to the press as they looked at me shocked. I slightly bowed to them. "I am so sorry you saw this, I do not like violence but once provoked then you gotta step up or they step all over you" I said as they just smiled weakly. "Enjoy your evening" I said as we walked back to the guys. After a few hours of dancing with Jay and the guys, and a few drinks, we were finally heading home. It was way past midnight and we were heading back. Brandon was somewhat wasted and was laying in the limo. Riven was holding on to his head and had a trash bag near by just in case. And Nex was knocked out in his seat. I was leaning on Jay as he kept drinking as I looked up at him. "How can you keep drinking?" I asked. I could barely finish a drink. Hey I was locked up all my life, I had barely started drinking. "Don't we got curfew?" Riven groaned as I giggled a bit. "Yea we do" I said "And today is barely Tuesday" Brandon whined. "Wednesday smart one" Nex said groaning back to life. "I fucking drank too much" Riven said holding his head. Jay chuckled before downing his drink and pulled out was seemed a mint pill.

"Here, eat this and your hang over will go away" Jay said as he passed us one as I looked at it curiously, "Won't mint make us throw up?" I asked as he shook his head. "Its not real mint, it's a magical pill that helps you cure your hang over within seconds. We can't go back to school all drunk. They would never let us hear the end of it. And we would be punished." Jay said as we all took one and within seconds we all burped loud. I began to laugh by my sudden burp. "It does that" Jay said as I giggled. Nex sat up within seconds and stretched, "That feels better" He said as Riven leaned back in his seat all comfortable. "Those pills are a miracle" Brandon said. We pulled up the gates and saw they were closed. Jay pulled out cash and paid the driver. "Thank you" I said to the driver as he looked back shocked but smiled softly. "My pleasure" He said as then Jay pulled out an extra cash and gave it to the driver. "Thank you for being patient and I apologize for the late hour" Jay said as the driver smiled. "Always a pleasure Joker" he said as we got off the limousine.

"Darling?" Jay said as I created a portal for them. "It leads to Joker's room, I suggest you sleep there because I'm sure Sky is still up, he won't stop fucking texting" I said rolling my eyes as Brandon turn to look at me. "How did he even get your number if you didn't give it to him?" Brandon asked. "One of the fucking girls gave him my number" I said as they rolled their eyes. "Alright then let's go, the walls have ears and eyes" Jay said as they hugged me good night and walked through the portal, Jay giving me a last kiss before he walk through.

Making it disappear, I made one appear for my room. I walked in and went to grab my clothes. It was dark but the moon light lit up my room so I was able to see. I looked at my door and saw the light was on from the living room. I took off my shoes and tip toed over there as I heard the girls talking. "What is taking them so long!?" "It's a school night! They have curfew" "You guys are still up? Go to sleep" Flora said sleepily. "No" they said. "You guys are so immature and have no trust in your man" Stella said before leaving to her room. I tired not to laugh as I changed in the dark and quietly went to bed.


	7. Embrace the darkness

**Next morning**

I heard my alarm ring as I groaned. I switched earlier because I had to take a shower. After I was done getting ready I saw it was almost late, I put everything away and opened up my room door, locking it behind me and I walked into the living room. I stopped when I saw all the girls expect for Flora and Stella, laid out on the couches and floor. Did they fall asleep last night here? I heard the doors open and saw Flora and Stella coming out of their rooms. "They really spend the night here? Fucking pathetic" Flora, surprisingly, said as I narrowed my eyes towards her.

"Whatever. It's their damn fault for staying up late" Stella said rolling her eyes as she then she turn to look at me. "So how was it?" She asked. "It was really fun, the guys made it seem less awkward" I said as Flora smiled. "Oh that's good!" She said as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "We better get going, breakfast will be over soon, then classes start" Stella said as she looked at Flora with a smirk. "Ok miss goodie goodie, wake up our little friends here" Stella said as Flora rolled her eyes dramatically "I'm not waking them up. I am not their nanny. They have been using my kindness for far too long now. I am done." Flora said as I noticed faint dark vibes surrounding her. I blinked and used magic on my eyes to look at Flora, something that the naked eye can't see. I smirked within, oh! This is priceless!

I looked at Stella and saw her embracing the darkness. Now this is interesting. I blinked again and my magic was gone. "Then don't. It's not our fault they don't trust their boyfriends" I said grabbing my bag as Flora slightly smirked at me. We quickly walked to leave the dorm room when Stella smirked and slammed the door shut loud and hard. "That should be their wake up call" She said snickering before we raced down the halls and towards the cafeteria.

"It's weird" Stella said as she took a bite out of her apple. "The girls were DYING to know you, now they can't stand you?" Stella asked me as I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh! I've been meaning to ask. Who gave Sky my number?" I asked while I drank my milk. "Aisha did, I told her not too" Flora said biting into her toast. "Stupid bitch" I whispered as Stella began giggling. "She gets on ya nerves doesn't she?" Stella said snickering. "I remember that bitch had a problem with me because I wouldn't date her cousin. Like bitch I ain't tryna be in your family" Flora said as I busted out laughing with Stella. "Aren't you dating Helia?" I asked as she made a dramatic gesture, "Exactly! Thank you! If she knows I'm dating someone, why the fuck is she insisting me to date her cousin!?" Flora said as Stella looked at her amused.

"No offense, I thought you were just a goodie goodie who listen to the rules and snitched when she caught someone ditching" Stella said as Flora gave her a face. "Hey wait, I thought you guys knew each other before we started the school year" I said as they shook their head. "We just met each other this year" Stella said. "Huh, here I thought you guys knew each other since you guys got along really well" I said as they shook their head. "No, we only got along because we were putting up a fake smile" Flora said as then she turned to look at Stella "Oh, don't judge a book by its cover sweetheart" She said all sassy as Stella and I busted out laughing. Stella reached over for her juice and glanced around the lunch room "Well excuuuuuuse me, Your Sassyness" I said as Stella nearly spit her juice out.

"Uh oh, here comes the pack of rabid beats and wild animals" I whispered as they snickered when they saw all the girls. They looked shitty. Like shitty shitty. They were in either sweats, mismatching clothes, sandals or tennis shoes. No makeup, bed hair, more like couch hair. Their hair was just everywhere. It seem like they didn't have enough time to dress properly or even wash their face right. We saw them cleaning their face with a wet whip and tried braiding or fixing their hair has they walked up to us.

"What's the meaning of this?" Aisha asked in a rude way as she gestured towards us eating breakfast. Me, my smart ass, points to my food "Milk and a banana. I believe banana has potassium right? Whatever, They say it's good for us. Stella ate an apple and is drinking orange juice.-By the way! *Pointing at them* It's totally good for you, I believe it has vitamin D, *shrugged my shoulders before pointing to Flora* Flora is eating a jelly toast and milk. I heard Milk has a lot of Calcium, it's good for your bones. So the meaning of this, is that we are getting a very well nutritious breakfast" I said looking at them with a blank smile as they glared at me as Stella and Flora were laughing their asses off.

Aisha blinked a couple of times to process what I had just told her. She held out her hand as she took a calming breath. She looked irrated as fuck! "Why didn't you wake us up for breakfast?" She said loudly and rude, again. I stood up and faced her as she glared at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was our homework to wake you guys up" I said as Stella and Flora were giggling. "Flora? Why didn't you wake us up?" Aisha asked without breaking eye contact with me. A stare down challenge? I smirked. By now, I noticed the lunch room was getting quieter by the second. "Oh great, I thought this was breakfast, not dinner with a show" Stella said as Flora began giggling. "I am not your nanny to be waking you up Aisha" Flora said sweetly but deadly. Aisha blinked in surprise and snapped a look at Flora, so did everyone else. I noticed the guys walking in and their eyes immediately landed on us. It wasn't hard to read, the tension was thick.

"Flo, you always wake us up when we over sleep" Musa said. "Well I'm sick of it!" Flora snapped. "The days I overslept, NOBODY wakes me up" She said. "Only Stella or Harley" She said. Yea, Stella and I caught her sleeping on the couch already dressed for classes a couple times. Something about her developing a new magical potion that can clone whatever plant you want. She's been working her ass off these past 6 months. So we would wake her up before we left the dorm "I help you with your homework or researches, have you ever helped me in my research? No! And again! Harley and Stella did" Flora said as Stella and I glanced at each other. Flora once asked me to go with her at the swamp for some fresh ingredients, I couldn't resist going for some ingredients of my own. (Making a potions to knock out guards on recuse missions) I never seen Stella help her though, must have been on their time. "So why help someone who won't return the favor?" Flora asked as they looked at her gawpsmack.

"But Flora-" Tenca opened her mouth only to be cut off. "And you. Why do you be listening to Aisha, and Musa? Does your boyfriend hang out with Jay? No, that's THEIR problem not yours" Flora said as they looked at her with wide eyes. Stella and I chuckled at their reactions. "What time did you get home last night?" Aisha glared at me as I glared at her. "You care why?" I asked as she tried coming up to my face. I intensified my glare and walked towards her as she tried not to back down now since all eyes were on her. "You ain't my god damn mother to be asking me what time I got home. Do you pay for my education? NO. Do you pay for my living arrangements here? NO. Do you buy all the food to feed all of us? NO! So you better back the fuck down, you have no idea who you fucking with" I said as she gasped and took steps back as everyone looked at me so innocently and shocked.

"What are you fighting about now? You better not be picking a fight with Harley" Nex asked so boredly as Aisha turn to glare at him. "You defend her!? And you can't answer me back!? I kept calling you!" She snapped as he looked at her like if she were an idiot. "I know, I watched it ring" He said as Brandon choked on his laugh, Jay and Riven threw their head back and laughed hard. I couldn't hold my laughter in, and Flora and Stella were snickering. "Your a fucking jerk!" She shouted as he sighed and rolled his head around to crack his neck. "And your an annoying needy bitch" He said as she looked at him wide eye.

"Ever since Harley came, Nex and Riven and Brandon stop hanging out with us and it's just them and Jay. It's weird!" Musa said as I rolled my eyes. "You know what Musa? I'm getting real tired of your shit" Riven said walking up to us with his hands behind his head. "Get something to eat before breakfast is over. There's no point in fighting over a worthless argument" I said as Brandon, Nex and Riven nodded. "You got it boss" They said as they left to get some food with Jay following behind them before kissing my head.

Musa and Aisha glared at me as I smiled at them. "Maybe if you stopped nagging them and trusted them, you guys wouldn't be fighting" I said as I grabbed tray and walked away, followed by Stella and Flora. "Hey ya wanna eat lunch together today?" Stella asked. "Sure" Flora said as I thought about it. "Sure, why not" I said as we threw our trash away and went to sit down with Jay and the guys. "Hey guys" I said as we sat down and they looked at us curiously. "Hey honey" Stella said kissing his forehead and sat down next to me, and Flora on the other side of me. "What happened?" Joker asked as he ate his toast. "They were bitching because we didn't wake them up for breakfast" Flora said as they looked at us confused. "Don't they got alarm clocks?" Nex asked as he ate his toasted sandwich. "They slept on the couch waiting for Harley to come back last night" Stella said rolling her eyes. "They are fucking pathetic!" Stella and Flora said at the same time and looked at each other before laughing softly. The guys exchanged a quick look and narrowed their eyes at them.

"I got what you asked Jay" Helia said coming up to us, placing a paper faced down on the table and slid it to him before looking at Flora and kissing her forehead. Jay grabbed the paper and quickly folded it and placed it in his pocket as the guys eyed the girls curiously. The girls took it as a clue not to ask anything "I was thinking maybe we can all eat together during lunch" Stella said noticing it was something not to be discussed. "Yes, it would be fun seeing their face twist in anger if they saw us all together" Flora said smirking at Jay smirked at her. "Pardon my rudeness, but you aren't the sweet bitch I thought you were" Jay said as she chuckled. "Don't judge a book by it's cover" She said as Helia kissed her head. "Got that right" Helia said smirking.

"Oh, Timmy said to watch out for Tecna" Helia said drinking his juice as we looked at him confused. Just then Timmy came and sat down next to Flora. Giving Nex at least 3 pages of paper. "Watch what you say, watch out for the cameras. Your girls are going psycho" Timmy said as Nex grabbed the papers. "They will be following you from now on, Tecna is gonna use the schools security system and cameras to see everywhere you go. We can't be seen talking on school grounds. We will meet off of school grounds" He said as he suddenly stood up. "Oh, and keep a VERY close eye on your phones, she can hack them too. That is all, that is notes on the homework we had. Goodbye" He said as he pointed at the papers and left. "Like I have said before, he is a weirdo" Stella said as she or Flora didn't catch on what he was actually referring too.

Yes I found out Timmy and Helia were both also under Jokers personal secret squad here at school and a few others. Timmy was actually T and Helia was in his technology crew as a main head. "Let's go, breakfast is almost over" I said as I stood up with Flora and Stella following me.

Classes here were fucking annoying. Everything was about positive engery and baby steps on their magic. I was in my last class. That part that sucks, we all had this class, meaning me and my roommates. I was sitting in the back like always, and this time Flora and Stella sat on the back with me. And the rest of the girls in the front, which they constantly kept looking back.

"Today we will be on the battle field, so if you can all put your stuff away and follow me outside to the yard. We are going to practice some fighting techniques" Miss Griselda said. I grabbed my bag and shoved everything in there. "You think we would be paired up in teams?" Flora asked as Stella smirked. "I better not be on one of their teams" Stella said flipping her hair back. "She's probably gonna pick teams of 2" I said as they looked at each other and groaned.

We walked down the halls to go out to the practice field. Once we reached outside we saw the guys out here practicing their sword skills. I saw it was Joker fighting off with Riven as the others patiently waited their turn to fight with Jay. The girls started cheering and squealing when they saw the guys. Stella, Flora and I rolled our eyes. "Ok that's enough!" Griselda shouted as then Jay won his match against Riven as Riven stood there panting and pointed at Jay. "Almost had you" He said as Jay started chuckling. "If saying that will make you feel better then sure buddy, _almost_ had me" He said laughing as they faced our way.

"Now Guys, if you please, I want my girls to train as well, so lets share the battle field. Now, let's make this interesting, stay in control and do not go over board" Griselda said as she smirked a bit. "First up, Harley and Aisha" Griselda said as I narrowed my eyes and saw her eyes glowing a light hint of green as I looked at Jay and saw his eyes were somewhat glowing. I smirked as Aisha glared at me. Thank you Puddin.

I transformed, so did Aisha. It was a baby blue crop top and a mini skirt with high boots and a tiny crown on my head and cute little fairy wings. I had to focus my transformation so it wouldn't come out as a dark fairy.

"Begin!" Griselda shouted as I smirked. "Morphix blast!" She shouted as I simply raised my hand and caught it with ease. She looked at me stung. And within a second it shattered by my ice. "Icy blast" I blasted her as she tried to block it but my ice spread against her shield and it shattered. I flew towards her and surround my fist with magic, I started punching her as she stood there floating and blocking. "Ice kick!" I swung my leg and kicked her on the stomach as she flew back and crashed against the earth. "Morphix bubbles" She said as the bubbles float towards me as I dodge them but eventually they started sticking on me. I made my body ice cold and within a second they shattered. "Iced hurricane!" I sent her an angry twisting hurricane that the cold air was freezing her wings. I saw her trying to fly but she almost came crashing down. She looked back at her wings and gasped. "M-My Wings!" She said as then she came falling down. I simply extended my hand and made a huge pile of fresh snow appear.

She landed on the pile of snow and she popped out of the snow, shivering the second she hit it. She tried getting out my snow but kept stumbling by the coldness as Griselda wrote something down on her clip board. "Harley nice work. Aisha, very disappointing" She said as Aisha tried to talk but Griselda didn't let her. "No matter who you face, you must find a way to over cover their abilities" She said as Aisha turned to glare at me. "Musa, your up against Harley" Griselda said as she quickly transformed and flew towards me within the second. "Ice coffin" I extended my arm out and froze her solid. Riven busted out laughing so hard as Griselda sighed hard. "This is what happens when you attack without thinking. Miss Stella would you be a dear and unfreeze her" She said as she wrote on her clip board.

Stella rolled her eyes and lifted a hand up "Heat wave" She said as she had to concentrate harder since the ice was melting at a slow pace. "Tenca and Harley" Griselda shouted as Tenca transformed. "World wide web!" she blasted a net towards me. "Frost storm" I said as I waved my hand and her pathetic attack vanished underneath my snow.

I stomped my foot and the floor was covered in ice, I clawed my fingers and within second, icicles rose up trapping Tecna as they all surround her and aimed for her throat. She was trapped and couldn't even fly away. Griselda sighed again. "That's enough! Good job Harley" She said as wrote down her board again. "Seems like we may have too many hot heads today" She mumbled as I turn to look at Stella and saw she barley got Musa got of that ice as she came stomping towards me. "Yo! What's your deal!?" Musa said as I turn to look at her. "Huh?" I said purposely as she glared at me. "You didn't even give me a chance to attack!" She said as I smirked. "Oh? I didn't know enemies would give you a chance to strike them" I said as she glared at me. "Musa enough! You failed, rushing into a battle like a hot head will get you killed" She said as she looked around picking others to battle each other.

Riven came and place his arm around my shoulders "Cold hearted bro. I like it" He said snickering as Musa glared at him a stormed off with her red face filled with anger. "Your ice is hard to melt girl! Usually I can make ice melt within a second" Stella said as I smiled. "Not all ice is the same-" I said as then Flora shouted. "Look out!" Flora shoved me hard against the ground. I landed on my back hard as I turn to glare at Flora who landed on top of me as then I saw a blast passing Stella, merely missing her by a few inches. She gasped before she turned around to glare at the person. I tried to look back and saw Aisha and Musa in their fairy form, had combined their powers and tried to attack me. "Never expect your enemies to play fair" Musa and Aisha smirked as I lowkey growled. "Girls! What is the meaning of this!?" Griselda shouted as I looked at Flora "Get off" I growled as Flora immediately got off of me. I turned around and faced the floor as I pounded my fist against the floor and my ice spread like wild fire. I clawed my fingers and icicles rose up pointed towards them. They tired to fly away and I aimed for their wings and blast snow and ice towards them. Their wings were starting to freeze to the point they couldn't flap them. I quickly transformed again and flew towards them.

I punched Aisha in the face then I swung my leg and hit Musa in her gut as she gasped for air. "Sonic blast!" Musa said as I punched her blast back towards her. Her eyes went huge before her own blast hit her in her chest and she was knocked out of the sky by her own power. "Musa!" Aisha shouted as she let her guard down, I quickly reacted and I grabbed Aisha's face before I glared at her. I began to freeze her face as she tried to break loose and tired to pull my hair. I swung my other hand and punched her in the gut. I saw her wings were going completely frozen since frost was spreading all over her wings. I grabbed her by the throat and glared at her as she gasped for air and looked at me with unblinking scared eyes. "Fuck with me one more time" I barely whispered as then I summon magic surround my fist, before punching her in the face and knocking her out of the sky. I saw her crashing hard against the earth before loosing her fairy form.

I saw Musa flying towards me as I smirked. I stayed there floating as I raised my hands to the sky and clawed my fingers. Dark clouds started forming as everyone looked at the sky in shock. Snow started to fall as Musa looked at the clouds carefully and kept flying towards me. I smirked as I put my arms down. "All _Hail_ the Ice Queen!" I said as I extended both my arms out and hail started raining hard and fast from the sky that Musa didn't get a chance to create a shield. Musa put her hands up to cover her face but they kept hitting her all over her body, the girls underneath us ran or tried to use their magic to create a shield.

I saw the guys simply had their shield up in the sky to protect them selves. I saw Flora made a huge plant grow so she and Stella could take cover from the hail. I simply raised my hand and extended it towards Musa and all the hail aimed for her as then she made a shield. "Musa!" Tecna and Aisha shouted. I extended one hand up and summoned snow. Creating a huge snowball boulder. "Musa!" Aisha shouted as I threw the huge snowball towards Musa. She gasped as the snowball crashed her shield and made her collapse towards the earth. "That is enough! Musa! Aisha! To Miss Faragonda office!" Griselda shouted as they stood up and looked at her shocked. "What about her! She started it!" Aisha shouted as I tried not to laugh.

Miss Griselda turn to glare at Aisha and Musa. "Harley was merely defending herself after you both attacked her when your practice has ended. Now report to miss Faragonda's office. Now." She said as Aisha and Musa turn to glare at me as I slowly floated towards the earth and the clouds started to break apart. Once I touched the floor, Jay and the guys were by my side. "They are going too far" Brandon whispered as Riven and Nex walked up to me while glaring at their girls. "I'm sorry about that but you were fucking awesome" Riven whispered as I smirked softly. "We need to do something about them" Jay said glaring at the girls. "This has to end. Now" Jay said looking dead serious at them as the guys nodded. "Nex! Come here! Now!" Aisha shouted as miss Griselda heard and turn to look at her.

"Miss Aisha! Were my instructions not clear?" She said as Aisha looked at her. "I need to talk to Nex for a quick second" She said as Miss Griselda glared at her. "Mr. Nex, please return to your training practice. Miss Aisha has to go see Miss Faragonda" Griselda said as Nex smirked. "Yes miss Griselda, I have nothing to talk to her about, me and her are DONE!" Nex said smirking as Aisha gasped. "N-Nex? W-what do you mean?" Aisha asked as Miss Griselda sighed hard. "Miss Aisha! Last and final warning! Head to Miss Faragonda's office immediately!" Griselda said nearly loosing her patience as Aisha teared up and stormed inside to go to her office.

"Did you really break up with her because of Harley!?" Musa asked Nex as Miss Griselda looked at Musa. "Miss Musa what are you waiting for? Report to miss Faragonda office, now" She said as Musa glared at me. "We are gonna get you back for this" She threatened me as Riven stepped up. "Over my dead body" He said as Musa gasped and looked at him in shock. "And fuck this, we're through, I'm done with your fucken shit" Riven said as her eyes watered. "R-Riven, over h-her?" She asked as he sighed hard and rolled his eyes. "She's my fucking friend! What part of FRIEND do you NOT understand? From now on just stay the fuck away from me" Riven said as she began crying her eyes out and ran inside the building.

I saw everyone was staring at us. I looked at Timmy as he pushed his glasses back, making a quick gesture as I narrowed my eyes at Tecna. "We'll talk later, too many eyes and ears" I whispered as I began to walk away. Flora and Stella walked up to me. "So pathetic" Flora said snickering as Stella kissed Brandon and sighed. "I don't understand why they can't simply trust you. I mean, I can straight out see the chemistry between Harley and The Joker" Stella said gesturing towards him. "They're head over heels for each other, why would she be flirting with the other guys?" Stella said as Flora shrugged.

"Weak minded and low self esteem" Flora said as I smirked. "Come on, let's go before Tecna starts recording our conversation" I said laughing as they giggled. We were walking towards the dorms as everyone kept stopping and started whispering things as they looked at me. "Why are they all staring at me?" I asked annoyed as Stella and Flora walked behind me. "Because you my dear, kicked Aisha's butt and _muah _recorded all over my winxbook" Stella said showing us her account. An online site where you can talk to anyone, be friends, share photos or videos, all over the universe. **_*Facebook = Winxbook*_**

"I even tagged you babe" She said winking as I chuckled. "Hey! How come you never post anything? Come on you have to post something" Flora said as I chuckled "Ok Fuck it" I said as I opened my Fairygram account. **_*Instagram = Fairygram* _**Pointing the camera towards us as I posed the rock and roll gesture and stuck my tongue out while winking/squinting. Flora winked and threw out the peace sign while sticking her tongue almost in a sexy way. Stella had her fingers by her mouth as she stuck her tongue out in a sexy way. I took the picture and wrote in caption 'Rock on babes!' And shared it on my Winxbook, tagging them both. "Done, are you happy?" I asked as they smiled "Yes" Stella said laughing. "I bet if you keep posting pictures of yourself, you would get a bunch of followers" Stella said as I smirked at the idea. "You need a great username. Hmmm, *Gasp* The Queen of Ice" Flora said as Stella gasped louder "No! The Ice Queen!" Stella said as I smirked "I like that" I said as I grabbed my phone and put The Fucking Ice Queen as my username. "Nice. I like it" Flora smirked as I chuckled.

M**onths later**

"Huge protest has gone out of control after protesting at a witches training facility and Prisons. We have reports of numerous amount of break ins and killing our soldiers and taking every witch and wizard. Deleting and destroying any video or physical evidence. Leaving us with no leads and no motives in who is behind all this. Number one suspects is the primary rise Prince Sky has been leading. There is no evidence pointing towards prince Sky but they had been primary suspects" I turned off the tv and smirked. Over a year and we hit most of the population of the prisons and facilities. And they had no leads what so ever and it's been over a year. We were finally started our summer break and going for 10th grade.

"Hey, are we hitting them during summer or what?" Riven asked as he walked in our house along with Timmy and Nex. "What's up with all these people Harley!" Duman hissed as I narrowed my eyes at him. Lately he's been trying to convince me to let him move in with me, my answer has not changed. No. I've been in Alfea that I'm usually not here. Which totally made me forget he existed. I had blocked him from my phone so he wouldn't contact me unless it was of most importance.

"Tecna and the girls have been stalking your WinxBook and Fairygram, everything you post, where you post and when you post. I have blocked them from your devices but that won't stop them from creating a fake profile" Timmy said as he put his weapon down as I grabbed it and looked at it. "Nice. Now give me a run down on your new gadget" I said looking at it as he looked proud of himself. He took it from me and started showing me every compartment it has. As right on cue, Jay and the rest of the guys came in.

"As you know I made it myself from scratch. I create Jokers personal weapons as for the guys as well, this is my latest and newest invention. The arrow bullets can be used has a GPS device but if they find it and try to revert it, the bullet with burn itself up without giving them our location. We also have regular bullets but they release a toxic that would make anyone fall unconscious, and if you want to kill them, then just shoot them twice and the toxic would take care of them itself. Toxic is made of deadly nightshade, sleeping power, and more deadly toxics we removed from plants. The lasser can be used to burn or melt anything, glass, metal, concrete and even rocks. We also have tiny smoke pellets for a quick smoke screen for a quick getaway. Tiny fire power but deadly explosion" He said as we smirked and nodded our head. "Never ceases to amaze me" Jay said taking the gun from him and looked at it.

Helia took it from Jay and looked at it. "Oh, and Helia" Timmy said as he pulled out a pair of gloves and handed it to them. "I upgraded your gloves, you can now shoot electricity through your gloves without electrocuting yourself. The sting is made of a strong material that won't cause them to rip and is almost impossible to cut. The string is lighter and easier to handle. There's a secret little button on your glove if you want to switch into a more deadly strings. They are coated with poison and very lethal and with tiny blades at the end of the string, so be careful, even the blades are coated with poison. Bishop worked on the antidote in case you accidentally cut yourself or someone within our group" Timmy said as Helia smirked. Helia and Timmy didn't know who I really was, just a bad little fairy that Joker caught interest in. It was hard for them to trust me but after a while they finally opened up.

"Yo, so what is going on with your girl? She's getting darker with each passing day, so is yours Brandon" Timmy asked as Helia smirked. "Don't go judging a book by its cover Timmy, Flora is anything but sweet. She can put on a great acting show" Helia said and Brandon smirked. "Stella being going through some shit with her family problems so she's embracing the darkness. And she's being around Harley so not much of a big surprise if she turns completely" Brandon said as Helia nodded in agreement. "Ok so back to my question since everyone seem to ignore me the minute I walked in" Riven said as I smirked at him. "Oh you big baby I'm sorry we stole your spotlight, what did you wanna ask?" I said in baby talk as he gave me a face. "I'm always being ignored" Duman mumbled as we all ignored him.

"Are we hitting them during the summer or what?" Riven asked as we looked at Jay and he looked at me. "Too much heat and too many eyes" He said as I nodded. "The protest is going out of control, more people are starting to join every since we sprayed the planets with the potion. We wait until things cool down" I said as they nodded. "Or we can break out the king" Duman said as we looked at him. The guys gave him a face, they weren't really seeing eye to eye. "Oh, here's the book you asked for" Timmy said handing me a huge black tome book he took out of his backpack. I looked at it with hungry eyes as I quickly opened it and flipped the pages. A power surged through my body that it gave me the chills. "So many spells! So many rituals!" I said excited as I finally landed on the page I was looking for. I smirked from ear to ear. "What got you smirking like that honey? Found something interesting?" Jay said as I looked up at him and smirked.

"We no longer need to fight the prisons or facilities" I said as they looked at me confused. "Heat is falling everywhere and they are doing the impossible to prevent this, more guards, more weapons, its getting harder and harder to do these missions" I said as they all sat down and got comfortable and listened carefully to what I was saying. "We can't afford to loose men within these missions because they could track us down within a second" I said as Jay sighed. "What are you getting at babe?" He asked as I smirked and turned the book facing them. "Let's create a undying army. The perfect one yet. The Army of Decay" I said with a evil grin as Jay smirked and slowly started chuckled while it got louder.

"What's the Army of Decay?" Duman asked as I looked at him with a face. How long have we been out of that damn prison and he can't pick up a damn book and learn spells or something. "This is why I fucking love you baby" Joker said as then he faced his men. "For those of you that don't know The Army of Decay. It's an army of dark creatures, no matter how many times you strike them, how many times you kill them, they keep coming back to fight. It's the perfect army of unkillable creatures" Joker said as they thought about it.

"Won't they kill the witches and wizards?" Duman asked as I rolled my eyes. "The one who summons them, controls them. So if you give an order they will listen to you no matter what. Beside the Army of Decay mainly go after all that is positive engery. Last I checked, Witches and Wizards ain't got none" I said as he nodded. "I also wanna go after the ultimate power of the realix" I said as they all snapped a look at me. "Girl you got a lot of shit planned don't ya" Nex said as I smirked.

"You got it girlfriend!" I said sarcastically as they all started laughing. "What do we need to get the ultimate power?" Riven asked as I placed my hand on my chin and smirked. "The codex keys" I said as Duman looked confused. "If you don't know what is it, pick up a damn book and read about it" I said stopping Duman from speaking as the guys snickered, even Timmy. "Duman go home" I said as he looked at me. "Don't start I ain't in the mood" I said as he left with a noticeable attitude. I looked at Timmy and saw he pulled out a little device from his pocket and switched it off. This gadet was able to cut off any phone service or if they wanted to record or use their phone, it would automatically delete everything.

"Everyone keep your eyes open on him too" I said as they nodded. "I got you with the red fountain" Timmy said returning back to the subject as Jay smirked. "I got you with Cloud Tower's" Jay said as they looked at me and I had a wicked grin on my face. "And I got Alfea's" I said as they smirked at me. "Seeing that face, I know some good shit gonna go down" Riven said as they all nodded.

"The moment we get the keys, is the moment we getting the ultimate power, I am NOT risking someone finding out and discovering what we are up too. New mission. Deadline less than a week. We gotta work quick and steathly. No fucks up, no horsing around. Straight to the point" I said as they all smirked. "We got the perfect chance. Shit, we could even do it right now" Riven said as Jay looked at me. "Fuck it, everyone went home for the summer, the teachers all went to a conference at Sky's home planet, they won't be back until almost school starts. Something about them and the school cooperating into catching the one behind the break outs" I said as they smirked. "You little devil. You had all this shit planned out already didn't you?" Nex said as I smirked wider. "Show us what you got planned out honey" Jay said as I pulled out blue prints and placed it on the table for them to see.

**_Last Day of School_**

"You're seriously gonna stay for the summer!?" I asked surprised as I looked at Stella as she smiled and hugged me. "Fuck Yeah! Why go home and when I can be with my best friend on a nearly empty campus?" She said cheerfully for a second before suddenly turning cold "Beside I do **NOT** wanna see my parents" She said as me and Flora looked at each other. "Annnnnnnd Why not?" I asked as she sighed. "They are getting a divorce, and have been living in separate castles for the past year. They are treating me as a piece of property, like if I am a price to be bought" She said nearly growling. "Ok, I see the rage. And you? Why are you staying?" I asked Flora as she rolled her eyes. "Try living with parents who won't let you have a cellphone, has a damn curfew at fucking **8p.m****.**! And **HAS** to share a fucking room with my little fucking sister; who snitches on everything! I am **_NOT _**going home" Flora said as we looked at her shocked. Stella and I looked at each other. "Hers is worse" We both said and then suddenly laughed. I mean Stella had freedom, Flora didn't, in both our eyes, she had it worse, but wouldn't they like to know where I actually grew up in and how much worse I have lived.

"Well come on, Let's go get something to eat" I said as I stood up from my bed and walked out my room with Stella and Flora behind her. They were in my room but I made sure they didn't find anything. I walked into the living room and stopped as I saw Tenca and Aisha and Musa here. "What the fuck?" I said as Stella crashed into me. "Wha-" She said as then her eyes landed on them. Her face turned into an annoyed look "What are you doing here?" Stella said in a tone as Flora peaked out my room. "They are still here?" Flora asked as I rolled my eyes "Weren't they going to leave?" I asked as they looked at us. "We change our mind" Musa said as Aisha stepped up. "You don't have to give her your reason Musa. She isn't the headmistress of Alfea" She said glaring at me. "You guys didn't want to leave me? So sweet! You care about me!" I said in a lovy dovey voice as Stella and Flora snickered. "Let go" I said as we walked out, ignoring them for the summer should be easy.


	8. The Army of Decay

There was a special chant for the ultimate power of realix. But after digging information and reading books I had finally found it. It cost me a trip to Shadow Haunt, a trip back home. After hypnotizing Tecna, Aisha and Musa, I left for Shadow Haunt. Hopefully my plan works out perfectly. Tecna was going to erase and hack into the both schools system while Timmy grabbed the Red Fountain codex key and Aisha grabbed the Alfea one. She was then to give it to Musa, and Musa would hide it and walk off campus, to a certain spot in the forest and a certain tree, hide it in there and walk back to alfea. The three of them walking up in the dorms as if they had fallen asleep for a couple of hours and remembered nothing. After finding the book my father once told me and kept hidden, a smile spread across my lips. They had made our castle a mess, broken dishes, cups, papers everywhere, everything was fucked up and lots of spider webs and a shit load of dust. After grabbing the book, I quickly teleported to the forest. I can't afford to be seen in Shadow Haunt, it will raise too many suspicions.

I walked over to where Musa was supposed to have left the Codex Key. I walked up to a tree with a hole in it. The hole wasn't deep but you couldn't see anything in there unless you peak inside in it. I stuck my hand in there and felt something. I grabbed and when I pulled out I saw the Codex Key. I smirked as I walked deeper into the forest, reading the enchantment to get somewhat familiar to it before teleporting into my house. I saw everyone turn around and looked relieved. "What took you so long? We were worried. Did someone catch you?" Duman asked as I rolled my eyes. "Me? Get caught? It's been more than a year and they still have no leads idiot. I was reading" I said as Jay rolled his eyes "Oi" Jay said as Brandon chuckled. "Bookworm" He said as Riven chuckled a bit.

"So did y'all get it?" I asked as Jay pulled out his Codex Key from Cloud Tower. Of course he had to find a way where his mother isn't framed for it. Timmy pulled out the one from Red fountain as I place the one from Alfea on the table. "What now?" Duman asked as Jay snapped his fingers and we appeared in Shadow Haunt. I saw they looked around stunned. I placed the codex together and a bright light flashed that made us cover our eyes for the slightest second and a portal appeared.

I walked towards it as Duman placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your not going in there. You don't know where it leads" He said as I growled and turned around swinging my arm. Slapping him with the back of my hand. "Don't fucking touch me, and you most certainly don't fucking tell me what to do" I said as Jay grabbed his neck as Duman choked for air. "She's my girl. Stop acting like she's yours" Jay said deadly before shoving him towards the floor.

"Yeah? I knew her first" Duman muttered underneath his breath. I walked through the portal and saw the realm here. "You never know if there is eyes or ears, Riven, Nex, keep a look out" Joker said as I walked over towards a broken down stairs and used magic to fly without transforming. Once I landed on the every top step I took a deep breath and started to chant the enchantment. I extended my arms up in the air and focused all my magic.

Within minutes the ultimate power was within my hands. I softly brought it down and gazed at it admiring it. I started to absorb it and a sting of magic went towards Jay. Fueling him with half of the ultimate power and the other half to me. Within a minute the ultimate power was devoured by us. Power fueling my veins and boosting my magical abilities through the roof. "Well, that was easy" Brandon said as I floated down towards them. "That's because we don't want it to go public yet, yes a public audience would have been more entertaining but more dangerous of us to being discovered" I said as they nodded.

With a snap of my fingers we were in Magix. They looked at me surprised as I walked towards a random store. "We need evidence we were in Magix the whole day, time for some shopping and legal evidence" I said as I walked in and grabbed a plain simple black under shirt, some black shorts and a pair of black skinny jeans and walked to the cashier and paid for them. "Time to go home" Jay said as he snapped his finger and Duman was sent back home. Then we appeared in a clearing in the forest. I yawned before stretching and extended my arms out. "Let's start this" Jay said as I nodded.

"When the screams of thousands years are finally heard, and the terror of the night erases day." I said as I saw it started getting cloudy. Redish/blackish clouds covered the sky. "When the moons from above are consumed by shadow" I said as the sun as completely covered by the clouds. "Then the flames down below will cause doom to rain" I said as it started raining red drops. The guys looked up and down at the floor and saw tiny little bugs forming out of the red drops. "And the creatures of the night with rise once again!" I said as then I heard a bunch of shrieking and crawling. I look down and smirked. I saw the bugs joining together and forming huge soliders. The guys took out the swords since they saw they were growing way too big. "Everyone listen up!" I shouted as the creatures turn to face me and stood very still, awaiting my orders. "Attack very witch/wizard facilities and prisons, you are to set the witches and wizards free and attack anyone who gets in your way. Take the witches and wizards to witchtown. Make sure you aren't followed" I said as they all roared. "Manta flyers! To Magix! And Cloud tower! And the rest of you! Attack!" I shouted as they all went their separate ways.

"Well, this is a nice welcome present for the new school year" Brandon said as I smirked. "We still got a month left of summer, if anything, we did the right timing" I said as Jay thought for a bit. "Knowing them, once they see how powerless they are, they are going to ask for the help of fairies and specialists" Riven said as I smirked. "When they wanna do that, they will attack every school" I said as Jay smirked. "Let's go, I'm sure everyone who stayed at Alfea might be worried" I said smirking.

We walked through the gate of Alfea and we were right, it had been raining bugs, literally bugs, forming soldiers and walked around like nothing, and attack whatever or whoever attacked them. So once we walked through the gates we heard/seen screams and magic attack flying everywhere. I mentally growled and saw Musa and Aisha leading the attack with Tenca behind their trail. "Shit, start fighting or we will look suspicious just standing here staring at them" I said as then I threw an ice attack, freezing one solid and my own army looked at me confused. I growled at it. "Fight back or my plans would be discovered" I said silently as it roared and swing at me. I created a shield and it threw me back as I slid and glared at it. "Snow blizzard!" I said extending my palms out, covering most of them with snow. I saw them rising up and the frozen one was broken free on its own. They were very strong, not even ice could stop them.

"Everyone inside! We need to wait for miss Faragonda!" I shouted as Aisha glared my way and flew down to face me. "No! We stay! And Fight!" She shouted in my face as the girls and guys looked at us. I growled at her, "Can't you see everyone is having trouble fighting them!? You wanna kill them!?" I shouted as then a huge solider pounded on a pixie as she screamed and fell unconscious. "Alice!" I heard her friend shriek in horror. I saw she was bleeding from her head as I turn to glare at Aisha. "I wanna save them and try to come up with a strategy. If you wanna stay out here and fight like a hothead, then by all means!" I shouted in her face as Musa and Tecna tried dodging a huge solider but Tecna got punched in the gut as she gasped for air before hitting and rolling on the floor, instantly knock out. Musa tried to fly between them, trying to fly towards us but came flying right into a fist of one of the soliders. Her body flew backwards and crashed hard into a solider before fainting face flat against the floor. These soliders were hard as rock.

"Musa! Tecna!" Aisha shouted and froze of horror. I rolled my eyes and jumped towards them, using magic to fly without transforming. I made a ice sword and chopped off the arm of a solider that was going to pound on Musa. Stupid bitch how I wish I could let it kill you. I took my anger out as I threw the sword hard to the solider that was going to pound on Tecna. I seen Brandon and Bishop came and grabbed Musa and ran inside. I saw Nex and another guy grab Tenca and ran inside. I grabbed Aisha as she stood there looking frozen and screaming in horror as she look at the battle field. I smirked as then I stood in front of her and slapped the fuck out of her with the back of my hand.

"Get yourself together!" I shouted in her face as then I quickly placed my hand on the back of her neck and shoved her to towards the floor behind me so she fell against the floor behind me. I created a shield just in time as a soldiers fist made contact with my shield. I used all my strength not to slide back and made multiple icicles shoot out my shield. Pericing the soldier with my icicle shield. "Get up Aisha!" I said as she looked up at me in shock. I rolled my eyes and sighed hard. "Look bitch! We may not fucking like each other but I ain't that fucked up to let you die here! Now get up Aisha!" I shouted as she slightly gasped before putting a determination face on and nodded once.

"Everyone inside! Retreat!" Aisha shouted as everyone looked at us and made their way inside. I blasted my shield against it and ran inside. I pushed opened the door and suddenly stopped by the crowed of hurt fairies and specialists, everyone who was unharm were trying to heal the injured ones. I pushed through the crowd and looked around, everyone was talking and screaming/crying, it was very loud in here. "Stella! Flora!" I shouted as I looked around. Stella and Flora stayed at Alfea when they found out I was staying. "Stella! Flora!" I shouted as I tired to look around, no answer.

People kept shoving into me as I growled and stomped my foot, freezing the floor solid, making most of them slip and fall on their ass. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! THE NEXT PERSON WHO FUCKING SHOVES ME IS GONNA FUCKING REGRET IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as they all looked at me shocked. "Now everyone shut the fuck up and stay calm" I said as I saw Jay come inside. He looked around the room and then his eyes fell on me as he made his way towards me. "Oh baby, what fun" He whispered with a wicked smile. "So much fun baby but next time I'm not saving those pixies" I said with a sinister smirk. "Time to be the be head on control of these dramatic pixies" I whispered as Jay nodded.

"Ok listen up everyone! Healers start healing the ones you can, Volunteers, help the injure to their rooms! Ladies and gentlemen help clean up a bit and see if more injures are in need, after all that is done, go to your dorms and get some rest!" I shouted as they looked me confused. "What about those monsters? Won't they come in the school?" A fairy asked as I rolled my eyes. "Who attacked who? Do you see them trying to get in? Whatever they are interested in, it is most certainly not Alfea" I said. "She's right, all of this is your fault Aisha! If we didn't attack, no body would have gotten hurt" The fairy said glaring at Aisha.

"I contacted Miss Faragonda already, apparently this is happening in Magix too" Stella said walking down the stairs with Flora. "This is happening world wide. The best thing to do is avoid them. It seems they are only going after the witches and wizards prisons and facilities. And attacks anyone who attack them" Flora said as she crossed her arms and looked at Stella. "So I suggest we don't cross their way. We will not attack them and stay clear of them. We will be just fine" Stella said as I sighed knowing they were unharmed. "You heard them! We stay clear of them and do NOT engage in a fight with them! We will survive for now to find a strategy to defeat them!" I shouted as Aisha glared at me.

"Why shouldn't we fight!?" Aisha said as I stomped my foot and a icicle rose pointing at her throat. She gasped and froze in fear. "One, You rush into battle like a hothead! Everyone knows when you run in like a hothead gets you killed! Two, You are not strong enough to defeat them!" I shouted at her. "Everyone who wants to live then listen to me. Or be killed other wise" I said walking towards them. "Are you ok?" Flora asked as I rolled my eyes. "I had to rescue Aisha from the beasts outside" I said as they gave me a face. "You should have left her" Stella whispered as Flora nodded in agreement.

I want to laugh in their faces, they have almost given themselves over to the darkness without noticing it. Tecna made a huge screen and saw she had put on the news. My beasts were creating several damages. Breaking witches and wizards out of prison as anyone who tried fighting them would instantly get pulverized. I saw Tecna was also on her laptop and a computer screen appeared by her magic as she seem to research something urgently.

I narrowed my eyes and my eyes slightly began to glow as I zoomed in my vision and saw she was looking up how to defeat the Army of Decay. I blinked out of it and smirked. "Tell me some good news Tenca" Aisha said slowly loosing her patience. "For the 5th time Aisha!" Tenca snapped, spending a glare towards her. "I'm going as fast as I can" Tecna said as she turned back to her computer and magical screen. "Oh Tenca your awake? Is Musa awake as well?" I asked loudly as everyone attention went to me. I saw that Musa was sitting down looking faint. "You shouldn't have Tenca researching right now, she and Musa did get pulverized. They need to rest" I said as they looked up at me confused.

I saw Jay and the guys coming up next to me. "Let's go, I need a long relaxing bath" I said as they smirked. "That sounds so damn nice right about now" Flora said. "Yes, with a bath bomb" Stella said as we chuckled slightly. We made our way to the dorms with the guys behind us. "We gonna watch a movie in the living room" Brandon called out as me and the girls went to our dorm restroom for a bath.

Within the next few days it has be somewhat chaotic. Miss Faragonda was still not back from that meeting and the guys and girls here were taking me and Jay on for their leader since Aisha tried to make another attack attempt on the monsters. "If you stay out of their way then you will be ok. I rather us be safe than sorry, we must wait for miss Faragonda. She may have a plan" I said as most of the students agreed. "I say we fight! Why wait when we have magical powers that can destory them" Aisha said as I snorted. "Can we really? Tecna you did research on them am I correct?" I said as she nodded while looking at me suspiciously. "What can we do to destory them?" I asked as she slightly bowed her head.

"Destory the person who summoned them" She said as I looked at Aisha. "Who summoned them Tecna?" I asked while dead staring at Aisha. "The only person who holds the Drgaon Fire, Bloom" She said as everyone gasped as I almost gave out a smirk. "There is no way we can beat Bloom" I said as Aisha glared at me. "We have to try!" She shouted. "How!?! We don't even know where she is! Not even the damn high council know where she is! Aisha your in high school! Barley training your powers! You actually think you can go up to the queen of darkness!? The daughter of Darkar!? If you wanna go on a suicide mission then be my guest. The rest of us are still healing, go on your own" I said as the students remained quiet. "Harley is right!" Alice said as I turned around. It was the girl that had gotten pulverized and almost died in combat if it weren't for her friends and the specialists.

"I could have died. We are not prepared to fight these monsters not until miss Faragonda gets back. Most of us almost died and it was all thanks to Aisha who rushed into battle like a hothead!" Alice snapped. "I rather have Harley as the leader until Miss Faragonda comes back" Alice said as most girls nodded. I looked at Alice's eyes and saw a hint glow of green. I inwardly smirked as I quickly glanced at Jay and saw the same hit of green in his eyes. "Alice is right! She even save Aisha's ass when they don't even like each other!" Another fairy called out. "Only Harley's power seem to back them up a bit, she is the strongest one here" Another specialist said. "But! But!" Aisha said as she couldn't think of something. "Most of the school staff isn't here, so anyone who knows how to cook, please get together and make something simple for everyone to eat! We need to save our supplies and our food" I said as they all nodded.

"I need groups to volunteer, I know it sucks but we have to work together. A group for cleaning the school, repairing broken windows, doors or glass. A group for cooking, even if it means we have to eat sandwiches then so be it. A group to keep healing the injured. A group to bring the injured water or food. A group to help the injure to move around on their feet. Groups of specialist guarding everyone door in this school in case the monsters do try to come in. We WILL be rotating in each group so everyone will get their fair share." I said as they all started to agree.

Several weeks passed by and things were going great under my control much to Aisha's despite. We were training and training, it kept them busy to think they can actually stand a fight. It made me laugh. Jay and the guys did help keep down the order, and with this turning up, Stella and Flora were growing darker and darker everyday every since we have been trapped in here. School was starting within some days, soon we will have to be more carefull with a full school, if they even come back.

"I will be outside creating a ice barrier around the school" I said as I gathered everyone around. "Manta Rays have been flying around and getting pretty agitated lately. We need to protect the school to make sure they don't fly in any classrooms" I said as they all nodded and whispered in agreement.

"Keep in mind the ice barrier will keep the monsters out but Alfea will be cold, so I suggest you wear your warmest clothes. Winter is going to crash summer" I said as some of them laughed at my somewhat joke. I clapped my hands three times. "Alright let's get to work and make miss Faragonda proud!" I shouted as they all cheered. "Everyone go to Joker, Brandon, Riven, and Nex! We have created groups last night, they will give you your post" I said as they all made their way towards them. "Timmy! Helia! With Harley!" Jay shouted as they instantly came with me, no questions asked.

Helia grabbed my shoulder to stop me from pushing the entrance doors open. "We gotta play the act, don't want suspicions thrown your way" He whispered as he and Timmy carefully opened the doors. After signaling to follow them I carefully walked out and saw monsters just roaming around to throw off trails so they wont be able to follow them. "There might be eyes and ears anywhere, don't break character" I whispered so slightly they barley gave me a nodded.

I made my eyes glow as I squatted on my legs and pressed my hands against the floor. Ice shot out underneath my palms and feet. I made my ice surrounding the whole school. This school was fucking big, my eyes were starting to burn, I focused more magic and finally the schools floor was surrounded by ice. I clawed my fingers and raised my hands towards the air. My arms were trembling from using so much force to created a dome over the school to also keep the flying manta rays out. I saw my ice raising, creating a very thick dome. Once it was completed I let out a breath. Damn, I should have made it a bit thinner.

"Harley!" Stella shouted as she and Flora busted the entrance doors opened. "We got a problem! It's Aisha!" Flora said as I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna kill that bitch" I whispered to myself. She has been a big fat thorn in my fucking side; always popping in and snooping around, trying to hear my next move and plan against it or make it seem like it was her idea. How low could she go for a fairy? Helia and Timmy tried to hide a smirk from overhearing my comment. We walked over and looked at them as I was walking up the stairs to the entrance doors. "What she do now?" I asked. "She called Miss Faragonda" Stella said as I rolled my eyes. "We found out they want the students join the fight. It's too many beasts and they need help from the fairies and specialist" Flora said as I nearly growled. "Aisha convinced her to let us fight" Stella said as I nearly punched the door. I sighed hard and rolled my neck to crack it.

I walked in with a bitch face as Aisha turn to look at me and smirked with Musa and Tecna behind her. The moment I started walking towards her, Timmy and Helia followed me, along with Stella and Flora. I saw Riven and Brandon coming up to me since I was walking up to Aisha. I saw they were about to grabbed me to pull me back. "Back the fuck up" I hissed as they both raised their hands in defense and walked backwards, letting me through. "Don't let no one interfere" I told Timmy and Helia as they nodded. "You wanna fight that badly!? You convinced miss Faragonda to send many of us to our death!? You are not prepare to fight you weakling!" I shouted as the whole room stood quiet as I was face to face with her "I am not weak! What? Your mad things aren't going your way now?" She said smirking as then I suddenly punched her square in her face. She shrieked as with my left hand I grabbed a bunch of her hair to hold her in place as I kept punching her in the face with my right hand.

I saw Musa and Tecna were going to attack me when suddenly Flora and Stella came rushing up from behind me and punched them in the face. I heard screams filling the room but that didn't stop me. I quickly pulled Aisha's hair downwards as her head followed. And I forcefully flung her against the floor. I sat on her stomach and kept punching her that blood was coming out of her nose and mouth. "Get off of me!" She kept screaming and it seem like she was panicking because she didn't summon her magic to throw me off but instead tried to scratch my face. I grabbed her arms and pinned them down underneath my knees. I kept aiming for her eye as I kept punching the fuck out of her.

"Stop! You don't know who I am!" She screamed. "I'm a princess! Stop!" She shouted as I grabbed her head and started pounding her head against the floor. I grabbed her throat tightly as she gasped for air. "You weakling! You can't tap in your own magic to throw me off!?" I shouted loud in her face. "If you can't handle me with no powers what make you think you can handle those monsters!?" I shouted in her face before standing up and walked away from her as she curled up and began to cry. "Listen up! Thanks to this _WEAKLING! _We are now going to war with those monsters. So I suggest you train even harder now. We're in the big leagues now. All thanks to Aisha" I sarcastically as I glared back at Aisha. She was curled up in a ball as she tried to sit up to glare at me but she was crying too hard that she was sniffling. Blood ran down her nose, messily spreading around her upper lip and slightly continued down her chin. One of her eyes was completely black and her eyebrow was busted open. Her hair was a sticking out everywhere.

I quickly glanced at Stella and saw she had Tecna pinned down with her arm twisted back and Stella had her hand pressed against Tecna's neck. Pinning her against the floor as Stella had her knee pressing against Tecna's back. Flora on the other hand, had Musa's both arms twisted back and Flora's foot was pressing against Musa's back. Musa's face was pressing against the floor and she looked like she was in pain. "When we are at war I recommend groups of 2, one guy and one girl, and groups of 4, two guys and two girls. When the girls run out of power I want the guys to protect them and hide until you both regain your energy, or until your able to find a healer who can heal you!" I shouted as I looked at Stella and Flora. "Stella! Flora! With me, now" I said as I started walking up the stairs to my dorm.

I glanced back and saw Stella and Flora shoving Musa and Tecna harder against the floor before they stood up and walked towards me. Jay was laughing through the whole thing. "Ok you heard the lady! Get too it!" Jay shouted as everyone broke apart from the room. Jay glanced up at me and shook his phone a bit as I pulled out mine and saw he tagged me in a video. He recorded the whole thing. I smirked before walking up to my room.

I saw Stella and Flora followed me to our dorm as they nearly ran in giggling. "Holy shit that was fun!" Stella said as Flora nodded. "Did you see the look on their face?" Flora said snickering. Unlocking my phone I sent them both the fight since Jay was able to capture them as well in the video. "Hey so are you really upset about Aisha convincing miss Faragonda for us to fight?" Stella asked me as I smirked. "No" I said as they both looked at each other and looked at me confused. "Then? Why make a big deal about it?" Flora asked as I smirked again. "Just to bug Aisha. It despites her when things are going my way" I said as they began to smirk. "You, are truly evil" Flora said smirking.

"So what now?" Stella asked as I thought for a second. "School starts less than a week, so might as well just practice" I said as they groaned. "I'm so not trying to go to war with those beasts" Stella said. "We don't got a choice, beside you two better be on your A game, those monsters are tough I barley managed to save Aisha's bitch ass and buy time for them to rescue Musa and Tecna" I said as they sighed. "You can probably stand against your own, I'm sure we are going to have trouble" Flora said as I smirked. "Then you better start training" I said.

The week was up and apparently most of the students came back. Miss Faragonda had made an announcement that the students were going to join the fight to help the high council to stop these monsters from setting the witches and wizards free. "We will leave to different facilities with different groups. Everyone please, we will leave in an hour" Miss Faragonda said as I narrowed my eyes and slightly made them glow. _'My army, my beauties. Attack all the fairies and heroes schools' _I mentally gave them an order as then within matter of seconds we heard loud roars and pounding outside the school. The floor began to shake as everyone started panicking. I ran towards the entrance and pushed the doors open and gasped at the sight in front of me.

My ice dome was starting to crack and saw monsters surrounding the dome and manta rays attack the roof of the dome. "Miss Faragonda!" I shrieked as people ran outside to see. She gasped at the sight. "Everyone get ready to attack!" She shouted as most girls transformed and the guys pulled out their weapons. They all pounded on the ice dome as more cracks spread upwards, threathening to fall on us any second. "I have to make it disappear or it will crush the school" I said as miss Faragonda looked around and saw the students ready. "Do it" she said as I raised my hands high in the air. "Water to ice it hardens, now ice to water make it soften" I said as I extended my arms out to the dome and within a second it burst into water.

Using my magic I made the water wash away from the school, washing away some of the soldiers. The second the ice turn to water the manta rays dove in and started attacking. I heard screams and Aisha's pathetic voice screaming 'attack'. I quickly glanced around and saw Stella and Flora blasting the manta ray going their way with Brandon and Helia by their side. Jay appeared by my side along with Nex and Riven. "Eye on her, spread out and _save_ others" He said as we all gave a short nodded "The one with most kills win" I said, also to Brandon using magic to talk to him as Jay, Nex, Riven and I, all pressed our backs together forming a circle. I blasted a incoming manta ray heading our way. _"They don't die, how is that a game?"_ Brandon thought into our heads. "They still fall down for a matter of seconds and come back up. I would count that as a death" Jay said as he blasted one down, and rose up within a few seconds.

"That sounds good to me" Riven said. "It's obvious Jay and _Harely_ is going to win, they are going to use magic" Nex said as I laughed. "Ok Harley and I will have a personal game and it will be just you boys. Winner gets a promotion!" Jay said as Riven struck down a soldier by slicing it in two. "It's on!" They all said and threw ourselves into battle.

With every running step I took, ice quickly spread underneath my feet, creating a huge snowflake combing together and spread all over the floor. I blasted ice at every creature that came for me. I slid to a stop where there where no monsters and looked back, I saw monsters falling, walking, and sliding on my ice. I smirked and clawed my fingers as my eyes turned white. Icicles shot up in every direction, pericing right through them all.

I ran towards Flora where she was being overwhelmed by monsters. I froze them solid as she made a huge vine with thorns perice them all. "Don't be nice! Fight them to the death or they WILL kill you" I said as she nodded. I quickly glanced around for Stella and saw she was throwing multiple sun attacks. The sun was covered within the clouds so her power was being weakened. Using my magic, I flew towards her. Shooting iciles through them as she gasped and looked back at me. "If you can't use your sun magic, use your moon magic. Moon has darkness within it, there's a lot of darkness around you. Use it!" I shouted as I kept attacking the monsters around us. "And fight to the death! Or they WILL kill you" I said as she nodded.

"Harely! You haven't transformed yet?" Miss Griselda shouted as I shot multiple iciles, pericing through multiple monsters. "I don't need too" I said as I made myself fly and dashed towards Brandon. Using a sword made of ice, I sliced the monster in half going up from behind him. "Brandon! With Stella!" I shouted as he ran fast towards her as he saw she almost got pounded. "Helia! With Flora!" I shouted as Helia kicked off a monster before running towards her.

"Harley!" I heard Sky's voice calling me as he appeared and stabbed a solider in front of me. "Don't worry! I will protect you" He said as I rolled my eyes and made ice surround my body as when multiple soliders ganged up on us, I closed my fist and icicles shot out from the ice surrounding my body. I had periced every solider and nearly periced Sky; if he hadn't jumped outta the way. I glared over to him as my icicles disappeared. "I don't need anything from you" I hissed as he gasped slightly before I flew into the air and across the battle field. Sky still followed me.

From looking back I realized that I would need to get hurt to make everything believable it would raise too many suspicions if I'm the only one unharmed. So time to get hit, what fun. I flew straight to a soldier as he punched me into the ground. I gasped as rolled against the floor. I felt them kick my stomach as I gasped for air and it threw me with force that I flew/rolled against the floor. I crashed into a soldier that was almost my hieght. Easy enough to take on a fight.

I quickly stood up and started to punch it and threw a few kicks in. It also started punching me back without holding back. I punched with all my might and let it stuck for a second until it swung and hit me on my temple. I felt a light liquid dripping down my temple. I growled, now it's on. I kicked it in it's face, while I quickly punched the throat and then his chest before punching his eye.

It was kill or get killed mode in my mind. Adrenaline following through my viens. I jumped from soldier to soldier, using super strength on my hands and kick, this was a blast for me. I was laughing when they punched me or when I was defeating them. Getting a few scratches here and there.

The war seem to go on for hours. The fairies and specialist were getting tired. Some of them had to be retreated from the battle field. I seem most of the fairies were falling. Pathetic. I wondered what time it was and saw we been at war for nearly 2 hours. Stella looked like she was about to pass out, her skin was pale and her attacks were getting sloppy, she was still using her sun magic. I rolled my eyes before looking at Flora and saw she had caged herself into a cage made out of thick vine with huge sharp thorns around her. "Stella! With Flora!" I shouted as she weakly nodded and tried to fly her way. I saw Tecna was no longer in battle with us. Musa was barley managing on her own while Aisha went on a rampage, throwing her morphix magic everywhere, nearly hitting the girls or the guys. "She's getting desperate" Jay said as he appeared on my side.

"How are the guys?" I asked as I stomped on the floor and it quickly covered in ice, raising my finger, iciles popped out in very direction. "T can't use his new weapons here so he's pissed about that. I ordered him to go inside to check on the monsters out breaks. Brandon is covering Stella. Helia's covering for Flora. Riven is somewhere out there with Nex fighting side by side" He said as he would simply blast the monsters with his magic or use his sword. "Oh, and Sky's been looking for you like crazy" He said as I smirked. "I noticed, why do you think I keep moving place from place" I said as he chuckled.

_'Boss! Now is the perfect time to break out the king! Even Light Heaven rock is being overwhelmed by the monsters'_ T said through our ear peice as I smirked. _Alright my beauties, play time is over. Break out the king and my sisters. Send in the second wave. Time to finish this._ I mentally thought as then my army roared and started combing themselves into a bigger opponents. All the girls screamed in disgust as I tired not to laugh. "Miss Faragonda! We stand no chance! We must retreat!" I shouted as she looked at the monster with disbelief. "Ev-Everyone inside! We must retreat!" Miss Faragonda shouted as Aisha was panting after she was struggling off a monster. "W-What!?" She tried to scream. "We c-can fight them!" Aisha said catching her breath.

"Do not question me! RETREAT!" Miss Farahonda shouted as all the girls flew inside the school, some of the girls were flying while carrying an injured fairy or specialist. The specialist ran inside while some of them helped carry the injured in. "Miss Faragonda I will create an ice barrier to stop them for a few seconds while we barricaded the school" I said as she nodded. "Be safe child!" She said as she ran inside with miss Griselda. Stomping my foot, I rosed a huge simple wall of ice just to stop them from reaching the school doors. The manta rays were attacking the school as the army started pounding on the ice. Cracks appeared within seconds, hopefully they have enough time to barricaded the school if not they are done for. I just need to buy enough time so they can break out my family. "Most of you, go to Light Heaven Rock! Break out my family" I whispered as they stopped pounding on my ice and within seconds they melted and disappeared.

I ran towards the door and pushed them open, only to crash against the doors. They had locked the fucking doors! "Open the door!" I shouted as I pounded on the doors. "No one can open the doors! The monsters will come inside! You stayed outside so that's your fault!" Aisha shouted behind the door. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" I shouted before I looked behind me and seen some monsters coming towards the door. "LET HARLEY IN AISHA!" Sky shouted at the top of his lungs as I looked at the door and held in my laughter so bad. I'm going to love crushing his soul when my father rises up again, I thought, smirking to myself._'The king as been released!' 'The Trix are free!' _T said within my ear piece as I smirked. With a bright neon pink/purple flash, I teleported myself inside the school.

I teleported right in a middle of a group as they all surrounded the door. I heard a few gasps around me, the ones who seen me teleport myself in. "How did she do that!?" "Not even miss Faragonda can do it!" "Should we tell miss Faragonda about her teleportation?" "I have it recorded!" A girl whispered as I narrowed my eyes to her phone. Within a second her phone spazzed out of control, frying the whole phone so nothing was recoverable from the phone. She gasped as she looked at me and gasped as she saw me slightly smirk at her for a second. I faced ahead and looked for Aisha to fuck her up already. I'm done with her shit. My made my way up towards the door to see better on what was going on.

I saw Stella punched Aisha square in the face before pulling out her staff and pointing it straight to her throat and dangerously hissed. "_Let. Harley. In._" I saw Flora had trapped Musa and Tecna together, with a very large thick vine wrapping around their bodys as thick sharp thorns slowly came out and were barely poking their skin. "We ain't fucking playing Aisha! Let her in!" Flora hissed as she closed her fist and the thorns went a little further in their bodies as they screamed in pain. "Aisha!" Musa shouted as you can seen lines of blood dripping down their arms, legs and chest. "Just open the door!" Tecna cried.

How dark have they become, I thought as I smirked to myself. I saw Jay and the guys surround them, not letting anyone break them apart. Not even Miss Faragonda or Miss Griselda. "Girls! Please!" Faragonda said, but Flora threathen to make the thorn go in deeper if she got too close.

"Aisha! You are willingly hurting your friends just because you don't want Harley to come inside!? They are begging you! Open the doors!" Sky shouted as Aisha gasped and looked at her friends with watery eyes. She noddedly "Ok, I'll opened the doors" She said as she reached for the door.

"No need. I'm already in here" I said as they all gasped and turned to look at me. Faragonda looked at me in disbelief "H-How?" She asked as I smirked. "Sh- She teleported in here!" A girl shouted, a few of them had seen me. Not that I care anymore. "But how!? You must have a high level of magic! Not even Miss Farahonda can teleport without wasting most of her energy" Miss Griselda said as I rolled my eyes. Within a second I used my magic and dashed towards Aisha. Stella quickly jumped backwards as my fist collided into her gut. She gasped for air as I grabbed her throat, slamming her against the door.

"Harley!" Sky gasped as he tried to run my way. Stella quickly twurled her staff and dangerously pointed at Sky's throat which made him stop in his tracks. I smirked at her suddenly move. I turned to face Aisha as she looked up at me scared and was trying to scratch my hand so she can break free. I growled and squeezed a lot tighter as she choked and her eyes immediately rolled back before I loosed up but still kept a nice tight hold. She was breathing hard as she looked up at me in fear as tears leaked from her eyes.

"I am sick and tired of your fucking shit" I said as I felt my ice tickling my palm and started to spread all over her throat. Squishing her throat tight I flung her against the floor. Flora instantly hugged me. "Oh my god! Your ok" She whispered as I hugged her back. "Thanks for having my back" I said as she nodded. Stella gave Sky a deadly stare, particularly telling him not to move as she came and hugged us both. "You stupid girl, you scared the shit of out me" She told me as I chuckled. "Let them go before Miss Faragonda looses it" I whispered as Flora frowned before snapping her fingers and both Musa and Tecna fell hard against the floor. Tecna sobbed and glared at Timmy who was standing guard so no one can interrupt them. "Why didn't you do something!" She said as Timmy looked down at her. "You knew where this was heading. I told you to mind your damn business but you didn't listen" He said as she looked up at him in shock.

"Stella, Flora, go to my room and stay in there. No questions asked!" I hissed quietly as they quickly looked at each other and just nodded and headed straight to my room. I turned and faced everyone. "We have far more important stuff to worry about than about me teleporting, or what happen here. The monsters disappeared when everyone went inside, only a few monsters stayed behind" I said quickly changing the subject. "The monster melted and disappeared without a trace. It's a possibility they can melt themselves and go underneath the doors or some cracks. We need to cover every cracks" I said as Miss Faragonda snapped out of it. "Y-Yes, everyone cover any cracks you can find! Hurry!" She shouted as everyone ran to start covering the place. "Cover every place, classrooms, dorms, and the lunch room." I said as everyone nodded and ran to it. I turned to face the old lady. "Miss Faragonda, its weird that the monsters started attacking us, they never have before" I said as they went to it and Miss Faragonda stayed thinking. "Was it because they know the schools were going to join? *Gasp* What about the other schools?" I asked as her eyes went wide. "I must check in them!" she said rushing out the room with Miss Griselda hot in her heels.

I turned around and saw Aisha and moved to Musa's and Tecna side as some fairy was healing their wounds. The three of them looked up at me as I smirked down at them. My smirk turned wider when I saw fear in their eyes. "Yall fucked with the wrong bitch" I said before walking away from them. I saw Sky was about to run to my side when Joker grabbed his face and shoved him off as then Riven bumped into him hard as fuck that Sky tripped over his feet and landed on his ass. Riven wasn't a big fan of Sky, and Sky didn't particularly liked Riven either.

"Better back the fuck up bro" Nex said walking up as he and Brandon stood next to Riven's side. "I'm tried of constantly reminding your fucking ass that she's taken" Brandon said irritated "That's Joker's girl. Back off" Riven hissed down at Sky. "Next time you try to make a move or even get close to her, We will fuck you up" Nex said as Helia and Timmy walked up next to them as Sky almost smiled. Thinking he might have had an alley. "Think about it. I'm tired of you constantly talking about her like if she is yours" Helia hissed. "News flash, she isn't, now leave her alone and you won't get hurt" Timmy said as Sky looked up at them in shock. "Let's get outta here, we got shit to do" Brandon said as they walked way.

Jay smirked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Damn baby, he's sprung over you" Jay said as I laughed. "Like if he can handle me" I said snickering. "Since everyone is so busy how about a Family Reunion baby?" Jay said as I smirked. "Gather the guys, we gonna go see my father" I said smirking.


End file.
